Love Into The Light
by Jameychris
Summary: Jazmine's 18th Birthday is coming up, and nothing can stop her from having a good time. Well maybe one thing. Huey freeman. The man she's been in love with since they were 10 years old. While Huey is a strong minded man, will he let his Mind control his heart? Or will his best friend Caesar take his woman forever? HXJ? JXMC? (Some Riley&Cindy paring)
1. Realization

**Chapter 1: Realization**

 **I do not own The Boondocks or any other characters related to the show. This is my very first story so please bare with me.**

It was the beginning of summer. A rainy day in Woodcrest Maryland, and Jazmine's father Tom Dubois had just dropped her off at the Woodcrest plaza where Jazmine had just entered the tattoo parlor to talk to her best friend, that's when she saw him. Everything seemed to move slower and her breathing became faster. Not only was he the infamous Huey Freeman he also happen to be getting a tattoo by his brother Riley Freeman. Cindy Jazmine's best friend who works there came from behind the cash register after finishing up a customer.

"What's up ma?" said Cindy.

"Hey Cin. Can I ask you a question?"

"Let me guess it got sumthin' to do with ya boy?"

"He's not my boy... Yet she thought to herself.

Jazmine Dubois has had a crush on Huey Freeman since they were 10 years old. Not only were they best friends, but their relationship has been getting a little more complicated since Jazmine started developing a crush for the pessimistic boy. Huey always seemed to have a pessimistic outlook on life. While Jazmine saw the good in everything and everyone. Huey and Jazmine were polar opposites, but Jazmine could see through him. His hard shell and interior was no match for her. She knew the real him, and that scared Huey a lot. What made matters worse for Huey Jazmine had blossomed into a very beautiful girl. She had gorgeous caramel skin and strawberry blonde hair. Long legs and curvy hips. Her breast size grew a long way from when they were kids. She now stood at 5'3 and every boy tried to talk to her, but she only wanted one boy. Huey Freeman.

Jazmine came back from her thoughts.

"I think I'm starting to fall for him Cin" Said the 17 year old girl

Well why you jus don't tell his ass?"

"Cindy, I cant just tell him. What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't feel the same? Our friendship would be done for."

Just as she was finishing her rant about how Huey wouldn't feel the same he was next to her. Huey was 18. He was a tall mocha colored boy with maroon eyes he stood at 6'3 not including his huge afro that he's been growing for years. He had chiseled features his arms and legs were toned and he had a dimple on his right cheek. No one really got to see that except for Jazmine.

"Jazmine? What are you doing here?" asked Huey.

"Oh Um... I was just talking to Cindy"

"Talking to Cindy?" his face looked puzzled. Huey knew Jazmine hated coming into tattoo parlors. The needles made her queasy and nauseous.

"Talking to her about what?" he asked

"Ummmmmmm" Jazmine opened her mouth

"Talking to me about her birthday" Cindy stepped in as soon as she saw Jazmine about to come up with some bullshit story.

"yeah about my birthday. I'm thinking about getting a tattoo."

Cindy inwardly groaned. Just then Riley came to ring up Huey for his tattoo.

"Hey Reezy" said Cindy

Reezy was Riley's street name technically only Cindy called him that. They've been friends since Riley started playing for the Woodcrest "Mighty Deer's". Well maybe after Riley got done calling Cindy's mom a hoe.

"what's good C-murph?" Riley looked around and saw Jazmine and Huey talking... probably about some gay shit he thought to himself. After all these years Riley was still the same.

"Yo you still comin ova tonight?" Riley whispered to Cindy to make sure no one else heard, but them.

"yea i ain't gon' be late"

"aight" he said while grabbing her ass from behind the counter.

Riley rung up his brother and clocked in for the day. Boy was he tired, and he was getting too hyped for tonight. He wanted to get some sleep in so he'd have lots of energy later on.

Cindy still hadn't told Jazmine about her and Riley.

"Hey Cindy, Huey is going to take me home."

"I'll text you. K?"

"Aight Jazzy. I'll cya"

Cindy watched as her best friend left the shop with Huey. How was she going to tell her?

 **Huey's P.O.V**

I glanced as Jazmine changed the stations to the radio. Gosh she was amazing, but I could never tell her that. It would only complicate things between us, and I happen to like the way things were. Her beauty never went unnoticed by me. I think I love her. Wait what? Huey get a hold of yourself. You just said you didn't want to complicate your relationship with her. Get it together. Love was too complicated. I need to stop letting these feelings get in the way. Love was so over rated.

Jazmine turned off the radio.

"There's nothing on" she said to no one in particular even though Huey was the only one in the car.

"So my birthday is in 3 more days. I'll be 18." Jazmine said

How could I forget. She's been reminding me everyday now.

"Yes Jazmine I know."

"I'm thinking about having a small get together with our friends. What do you think?"

I Could care less what she does for her birthday to be quite frank. We pulled up into her driveway.

"Jasmine you know how I feel about birthday's. It's just a year closer..."

"Closer to death. Yes Huey we all know". Jazmine said as she cut me off. I smirked maybe a little too hard because Jazmine was staring.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. It's just you're really handsome Huey."

Jazmine turned her head away so I couldn't see her.

Did she just say I was handsome? Does that mean she likes me? She can't. She shouldn't, all I'd do was hurt her in the end. I realized I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't give her a response to what she had just said. Her face was still turned the other direction. Say something Genius.

"Oh Umm, you're handsome too Jazmine." Oh Fuck I just called her handsome.

"I mean you are really nice looking. You're pretty Jazmine. Really pretty" Shit Shit Shit. Damn it. I mentally slapped myself. I keep letting my guard down. I don't want to lead her on to believe we could ever be.

She started giggling, but that giggling soon turned into full blown laughter. I hate being laughed at. After what seemed like 5 minutes, but was most likely 6 seconds. She stopped laughing. Now not only was I mad, now I was embarrassed.

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

Wow I really can't believe he just called me handsome. It's kind of cute seeing him stumble over his words, and acting nervous. OMG. Jazmine you said he was handsome?! Why would I do that? I have to tell Cindy.

I could tell Huey was upset maybe I shouldn't have laughed at him. I know how much he hates being laughed at.

"Huey...? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by laughing"

"Hurt my feelings? My feelings are quite unbothered by your laughter Jazmine." He was lying I could definitely tell.

He still looked mad. It almost made me want to laugh again, but I didn't.

"Well thanks for the ride home Freeman." As I hopped out of the car.

"Bye Jazmine." I watched as he pulled out of my driveway. He didn't go home. I would know he lives across the street from me. It was still humid from the rain. I love rainy days like this, no thunder or lightning just calm steady droplets of water. This summer wasn't starting off so bad. I went inside, I still had to talk to Cindy.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Love into the light. I will be writing the P.O.V for the characters occasionally. There will also be some Riley and Cindy pairing, you might see some other boondocks characters appear throughout the story. I'm still deciding. So I really do hope you like it and feel free to review.**


	2. The Truth?

**Chapter 2: The Truth?**

 **This chapter consists of Riley and Cindy. Review and enjoy!**

 **Cindy's P.O.V**

Boy I still can't believe Reezy and me was bout to take it to the next level. When I say next level I'm not talking about sex we're way past that. I mean giving ourselves to each other fully. Telling our families and friends would be a start. Riley and I have been secretly dating since the last day of school.

 _Flashback_

It was the last day of school and Riley and I were at the park playing a one on one game.

"This ain't what ya want C-murph" Riley said as he was dribbling the ball. He turned left he turned right. He was just about to shoot when Cindy came and blocked the shot. She grabbed the ball, did a crossover, and then rushed to the basket and did a layup.

" you cheated nigga" Riley said.

"Nah Reezy you just hatin' cuz you lame as hell."

"Whatever man"

"You seem mad Reezy it's just a game" I told him. Riley seemed out of it for a while. I hope he isn't truly upset he lost.

"Hey Cindy. I have to tell you something." He called me Cindy this can't be good.

Then that's when it happened he kissed me. It was the best feeling ever. His soft lips on mine. He deepened the kiss and his tongue explored my mouth. I gasped into the kiss. He pulled back.

"Cindy McPhearson, Will you be my girl?" I was shocked I always knew I had feelings for Riley, but was never sure he felt the same. It's kind of like Huey and Jazmine. Except there was one difference between us two. Reezy and I was the real thing. I was gon' ride for him and he was gon' do the same for me. I answered he question by kissing him again. We fell on the ground and started laughing.

"I love you Cindy." he said while still laughing. I was perplexed, but I knew he meant it.

"I love you too Reezy." as we laid there I wondered if we would tell people.

 _End of Flashback._

I was getting ready to head over to Riley's. He told me he had planned something nice at his house. I know right Riley Freeman? Planning nice things. Believe it or not Reezy was real caring, and funny. He just had to keep his gangsta reputation. As he would say. I drove to Riley's house, I parked in their driveway. I didn't see Huey's truck he must not be here I thought.

 **Riley's P.O.V**

I was getting ready for Cindy to come over. I was nervous. I had made her something special. I transformed the kitchen into a romantic atmosphere. Well granddad helped a little. He was on one of his dates. Probably with another crazy hoe. I didn't want any interruptions from any one in the house. Huey wasn't here. Not that I cared where his bitch ass was anyway. I snickered, he was probably out doing some gay shit I thought to myself. I heard the doorbell ring it was most likely C-Murph. I opened the door and man when I tell you Cindy was lookin bomb as fuck, that wasn't even the beginning. Cindy had on this tight ass dress that stopped above the knee, some black high heels and her hair was in a nice elegant bun on the top of her head. Some of her baby hairs were out on the sides. She was breath taking. For a 17 year old girl her body was bangin. That was all me I thought. Her ass was fat as hell and all I could say was...

"Damn." she laughed.

"I look that good you speechless huh?" she looked me up and down.

"you don't look that bad yourself baby." I know I was looking fresh. I had on my new Jordan's with some light blue jeans, and a black and red plaid shirt. To top that off I had just gotten my braids freshly done by some girl before I came home.

"Thanks ma." I led Cindy to the kitchen. She gasped her face was amazed. I had candles lit up and roses in the middle of the table.

"Riley this is so beautiful, and thoughtful." she leaned in and kissed me. It felt good to hold her and touch her. I pulled away, and pulled out her seat.

"So I got something for you" I was getting nervous now. I've never really done anything for anyone, especially someone as special as Cindy. She was my ride or die. I wanted to show her how much she meant to me.

I went to the living room, and under the couch was my big surprise. I pulled out a long horizontal canvas. It was a drawing, I even wrapped it up.

"close your eyes." she smiled that bright smile, but still closed her eyes.

Just when I was about to tell her to open them I hear granddad.

"why all the lights turned off? What the hell."

"Oh Robert you're so funny" said his date. I think her name was Paris.

"I'll tell you what's funny once we get in my room cutie pie."

"Riley what the hell boy? You and Cindy still here?"

"Granddad what are you doing here." I said with clenched teeth.

"Well Paris and I had a great time at Red Lobster so we decided to come back and get to know each other better if you what I mean." Paris giggled

"Oh Robert" she said while all snuggled up on his arm.

"So with that being said yall gotta get the hell up outta here. And tell Huey don't come back until after me and Pairs are done having sexual relations." she laughed again, but this time her laugh turned into a snort. I looked over at Cindy she had a weird expression on her face.

"It's coo Reezy." I sighed I planned everything I made sure it was right, and here granddad come with his ole' wrinkly ass trying to get some from a girl half his age. Ain't that a bitch? I walked Cindy to her car. I kissed her and watched as she pulled off into the dark. Just then Huey pulled up.

 **Huey's P.O.V**

I pulled up to see Riley. He looked quite dressed up for a person who was just standing in the driveway. I got out of my truck.

"Riley? What are you doing out here?" he looked at me, I could tell something was up.

"nothin Cindy jus left."

"Cindy? Why was Cindy here this late?" I asked. He may not know, but I knew him and Cindy were a thing. I just wanted him to tell me when he wanted to on his own.

"if you must kno C-murph is my girl."

"I knew already." before he could say anything I walked past him to go in. I felt a buzz go off in my pocket. It was my phone. I received a text message from Jazmine.

"Meet me at the hill" it read. I turned around to meet Jazmine at the top of the hill. We had been going there since we were kids.

I wonder what she's doing up this late anyway. I checked my phone's lock screen it read 10:45PM. I shouldn't be surprised I thought to myself. This is Jazmine I'm talking about. I grinned… my Jazmine.


	3. I Hurt Her

**Chapter 3: I Hurt Her.**

 **So I made some minor changes to the first chapter, only because I felt as though my approach on Huey was a little unlike him. I didn't change much just added some parts and took some things out. It shouldn't alter the story line at. I hope you Enjoy.**

 **Huey's P.O.V**

I would never admit this out loud, but it was a beautiful night. The moon and stars were out on full display. The crickets were chirping as loud as ever. I've never truly seen anything spectacular as this sight. Well Jazmine was something spectacular. She was sitting at the oak tree on top of the hill. I joined her.

"Hey Huey." she said while looking at me.

"Hey Jazmine." I didn't even bother looking her way. She was always so happy and optimistic. I still wondered why she was my friend all these years. I was mean to her and crushed the innocence she did have, but she still remained Jazmine. She always came back even after she'd run home crying. That's what I liked about her. She never let people bring out the worst in her, even if she was a cry baby sometimes. I've never felt this way about anyone before, but I couldn't be with her. I was a wall waiting to break. Every since my parents died in that car crash I've never been the same. That old Huey was gone, and he definitely wasn't coming back. I didn't want to hurt Jazmine so concealing my feelings was always the best way to go.

"Huey?" Jazmine was still looking at me.

"Would you consider me your best friend?" Best friend? I thought to myself. Jazmine was a good friend. She was really the only friend that understood and listened to me. Except for Caesar, but I had a feeling Jazmine didn't care too much about that.

"Yes Jazmine. I consider you my best friend."

"Do you consider me your best friend?" I asked, but some how I knew she would say yes. She giggled

"Of course Huey. You're my best friend." she grabbed onto my arm and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I love you Huey." She loved me? Shit. She loved me.

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

Okay Jazmine it's okay. Don't flip out. Don't freak. I do love Huey, but that doesn't mean I had to tell him. Maybe he'll think I love him as a friend. That wouldn't be true though. Maybe I should just let this play out. He still hasn't said anything. I let go of his arm and stood up looking at him. Pleading and hoping with my eyes he would say something, anything would be great. I put my big girl panties on and repeated myself.

"Huey Freeman. I love you. I've always loved you." he just stood there looking at me with a blank face.

 **Huey's P.O.V**

I sighed. Why would she want to ruin this? Our friendship meant more to me than anything. I didn't want to jeopardize it with these feelings. Fuck feelings. When you love someone all they do is leave, and then there would be nothing left to fill in the void. That hole it doesn't go. It gets bigger and bigger.

"Jazmine you don't know what you're saying." her eyes started to water. I said I didn't want to hurt her, but that's exactly what I was doing hurting her.

"I love you too Jazmine. Just not in the way you want me to." I lied. It was better this way. I feel as though this hurt me more than it hurt her. I shouldn't have thought we would be together in the first place.

"what do you mean?"

"Jazmine. I admit maybe I do love you in the way you want me to. In the way I want to believe me. But I can't. We can't. It would just ruin everything Jazmine! I felt myself showing and feeling too much. What was she doing to me?

"What are you afraid of Huey? Love? Commitment?" She was crying now. Tears real tears. Tears that I caused once again.

"Jazmine I just don't want to lose what we have. It's perfect the way it is. In the car I shouldn't have led you on."

"LEAD ME ON?!" she was yelling. She was angry.

"Huey I get that you've been hurt before. I wouldn't hurt you. I would never hurt you." she came closer to me. We were inches away from each other. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me. I know. I should have pulled away maybe even pushed her off, but I couldn't. Her kiss was intoxicating to me. The feel of her body on mine. Everything in my head was screaming STOP, this isn't right. But my heart was telling me everything about this, about her was right. We stopped. I put on my normal everyday scowl, but deep down I was scared. Scared of this. So I did what I knew how to do best. I hurt her.

"Jazmine. You and I will NEVER be together." her whole demeanor went blank. Her shoulders slumped. Her once happy and optimistic gleam disappeared. I did it. I hurt her. I hurt Jazmine… My Jazmine.

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

My whole world just came crashing down on me in one sentence. I ran down the hill crying. Leaving Huey and my heart behind. I put myself out there, and got wounded. I love him. He didn't love me, because if he did I would be in his arms. I Would be crying tears of joy, not tears of a damaged dream. A dream that would have never came true. I should have known Huey would never want to be with me. I ran to my room and wept. I looked at my phone Cindy still hadn't texted me back from earlier. Why was I Huey's friend after all the things he's done and said to me? Why did I go back after he sent me crying home every other day? I loved him, and that was my biggest mistake. He would never feel the same , and I would just have to move on. Could I?

I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted and broken down. I looked at my phone it read 12:13PM. It was the afternoon, I slept a long time. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. It was my mom.

"Come in." I said.

"Jazmine honey? Are you okay?" she seemed worried, and that's the last thing I wanted to do, worry her.

"Yes mom I'm alright." she looked like she wanted to say more, but didn't press on.

"Well okay baby, just know I'm here for you. Always." She said while placing a kiss to my forehead.

"Oh and Cindy is downstairs for you. She said something about the mall."

"Okay thanks mom." I headed down the stairs and saw Cindy sitting on the couch.

"Hey Jazzy." she looked at me and I knew she knew something was wrong.

"Jazz what's up? Do I need to slap a hoe foe ya? Cuz ya kno ya my main bitch right?" I laughed. Cindy always knew how to make me laugh.

"I told him. I told Huey I loved him. Gosh Cindy it was so humiliating." I could feel the tears coming

" He said we would never be together." Cindy came in and gave me a hug. Boy did I need that.

"It's okay Jazzy, I kno what will make ya feel better. Lets go to the mall."

"You're right Cindy. I need to get my mind off of things. Let me go get changed, and then we can go." I said while making my way upstairs. She was right I thought. I brushed my teeth, I did a part in the middle of my hair and made two puff balls. I had on a sheer white crop top and high waisted jeans. I put on my all black converse and added a little mac lipstick. The color was heroin it was my favorite. I grabbed the gold necklace Huey got for me on my 14th birthday. I put it on.

 _Flashback_

Every one was having a good time. It was my 14th birthday, and I was having a party at my house. My mom bought a cake, added decorations and tables to the backyard. I even had my own DJ.

"Oh my gosh Jazmine this is so fun." said Laura. Laura was a girl from school. She was pretty cool so I invited her. It was getting late and the party was almost over.

"Alright everyone it's time to sing Happy birthday." My mom came in with the cake, and everyone started singing. I looked around at everyone, but one person wasn't there. The person I really wanted to be there. Huey. I blew out the candles, everyone ate cake I opened my presents. It was time for everyone to leave. I said my goodbyes and thank you's. My dad came and kissed me goodnight.

"Happy birthday Jazmine. I love you." he said.

"I love you too daddy. Goodnight." I was sitting on the couch and heard the doorbell ring. I got up to answer it, but not before checking who it was. It could have been an axe murder or something, but to my luck it was him, Huey. I was mad he didn't show up to my party, but I was happy to see him at the same time.

"Happy birthday Jazmine." He said before I could yell at him, he handed me a small box that was wrapped up. I took it and opened it. It was the most nicest thing Huey had ever done for me. It was a gold necklace that had a small diamond shaped heart attached to the end. He took it from my hands to help me put it on.

"Wow, Huey it's so nice thank you."

"Yea you know I don't do birthdays. It's just another year closer to death." he told me while clasping the necklace on my neck.

"Is that why you weren't at my party today?" I asked. He sighed

"Birthday parties are for babies Jazmine. Anyway goodnight I just came to give you your gift without all those people here. I'll see you tomorrow.

"Huey wait." I said while leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again for the necklace Huey. I love it. Goodnight." with that he turned around and walked across the street to his house. I never forgot that night.

 _End of Flashback_

As I shake the memory off I looked myself in the mirror, and decided I looked presentable. I went back downstairs.

"I'm ready Cin."

"aight let's go then." she said.

And just like that we were off to the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I do not own The Boondocks or any characters. I also wanted to say thanks to anyone who reviewed this story. One of the main characters finally appear throughout this chapter. Enjoy**

 **Huey's P.O.V**

I can't believe Riley was dragging me all the way to the damn mall. It's not my fault the nigga can't drive. He call himself having a license, but he doesn't even have his permit. Driving granddad's car around knowing he can't drive. That boy is gonna get into some serious trouble one day. I grabbed the book I was reading, and my keys to the truck.

"Riley lets go!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't rush me nigga I gotta be fresh." he said while walking down the steps like he was the best thing since sliced bread.  
"Remember I'm the one with the car, yo dumbass can take the bus, or better yet walk." I said with an amused smirk when he realized I was right he mumbled to himself. Probably some dumb ass shit I thought to myself. I got in the drivers seat while Riley got into the passenger seat.

"Why are you dragging me to the mall again?" I asked annoyed.

"C-murph told me to meet her at the mall." C-murph? He obviously means Cindy. Jazmine I thought. Damn last night not that I forgot about it, but I really tried to. I loved Jazmine more than I loved myself. I hurt her, but not in the absolute worst way. Right? We pulled up to the Woodcrest mall what a original name. I scoffed as Riley hoped out of the truck walking towards the mall entrance. I grabbed my book, and followed behind him.

 **Cindy's P.O.V**

We had arrived at the mall earlier than I expected to. Jazmine just bought a shit load of clothes, and this cute ass bag ima have to borrow some time. Aight so maybe I should have told Jazzy that I was only going to the mall to meet up with Reezy. But I went to her knowing she had texted me about Huey, and I was feelin bad I couldn't just ditch her again so I decided she should come too. She was lookin pretty torn when I seen her earlier. How could Huey's hatin ass do this to my main bitch? She loved him this I knew by the way she balled her eyes out, and how she still wore that necklace he got her on her 14th birthday even after he broke her heart. Huey was a dumb ass, and I'd make sure he knew that if I ever got the chance to see his ass. My girl Jazzy was looking fine as fuck. I mean that in a purely platonic way, but Jazmine could get any guy she wanted so why was she settling for someone like Huey Freeman?

"Jazzy we gon find ya someone better than McHater." I said confidently

"Cin I think I'll pass on that opportunity, you know I still love Huey and it'll take some time for me to get over him"

We were walking around in our favorite store, Forever 21.

"Girl you can have just about any nigga in Maryland. I mean have ya looked in the mirror girl? You's a bad bitch Jazzy." she laughed.

"Yes I've looked in the mirror and so I've been told, but I don't want just anybody." she looked down

"I want him." she said it more to herself, but I could hear enough. She needed to get out of this slump. I was just about to suggest we get ice cream from the food court, but then I seen my man Riley. But just behind him I saw this big ass afro no one could look over and it was non other than Huey. The jackass who hurt my best friend.

"What the fuck you doing here?" I spat out beyond pissed. Jazmine looked up.

"Huey?"

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

Why in the hell would Cindy invite me to the mall knowing Huey would here? Then it hit me when I seen Riley's hand on Cindy's ass. My eyes grew wide. Wow so she didn't have the decency to tell me she went out with Riley? The brother of the man I love. Also why was he here? Of all people to meet at the mall, of all the people in Woodcrest Maryland it had to be Huey Freeman! I decided to break the silence by questioning Cindy.

"Um Cindy do you mind explaining what they're doing here, I thought this was a girl's day out." I said quite pissed off actually here I was taking the first step into getting over him. Well maybe I wasn't, but I still didn't want to see him.

"Jazmine I kno I said it would be a girl's day out, but uh I actually was already meetin Riley here. I just didn't want ya to be home alone." she said nervously.

"Yea and also when were you going to tell me about you and Riley over there.. Hmm?" I was mad. How could she not tell me, and then lie about girl's day out? Girl's day was strictly Girl's Only! It's even in the name for goodness sakes.

"Jazmine I was gonna tell ya, I really was." she said

"Damn C-murph, I told Huey last night after ya left and ya still ain't tell crybaby Jazz?" said Riley. After he said that Cindy slapped Riley on the head.

"Damn girl that shit hurt." Riley said while rubbing his head.

"You were over his house?! I texted you like a billion times, and you were over his house?"

"Jazmine I'm sorry." that's all she could say was sorry.

"I thought I was your best friend, but I guess not." I said walking away from the group not even bothering to look at Huey. I'm not sure where I was going. I didn't have a car, and Cindy brought me here. So I decided to go buy more things. My mind drifted off as I started to think about Huey and how cute he looked standing there with his eyebrow arched. The way he normally looks basically. It was no doubt about it that Huey was a sexy man. Every girl in school wanted him, but he never gave any of them the time of day to my liking. I walked out of wet seal after purchasing this cute top that said "We wear pink on Wednesday's". I love mean girls. My bags were really weighing me down. They were so heavy I needed to take a break and sit on one of the near by benches. Just then someone came and grabbed my bags from me. I looked up and it was Michael Caesar. Well he just goes by Caesar.

"What's up Jazzy D?" he said with a big smile on his face. I always liked Caesar after I got over the fact he was also Huey's best friend. They both had the same attitude and views on the world, but there was one difference. Caesar was more chilled and relaxed. That's what I liked about him. He knew how to have fun nothing like Huey.

"Caesar you scared me. What are you doing here?" I asked happily as I no longer had the weight of my shopping bags to weigh me down.

"Just thought it'd be nice to get out of the house for the summer ya know?" he laughed. Wow Caesar was really cute. Why am I just now realizing this? He stood at 6'5, was a mixture between milk and dark chocolate. The dark didn't take over though. Man he was nice looking, now that I'm actually paying attention. His dreads grew and they were resting on top of his head he had a line up, and he had some nice toned arms and legs, and lets not forget about his million dollar smile. Last but not least his Brooklyn accent could make any girl turn into a puddle. Gosh what was I saying he was just yummy altogether. He must of noticed me staring.

"Yo Jazzy you good?" he said with a smile.

"Yes I'm okay." I said kind of shaky.

"So you here with Huey or something?" I nearly choked on air. Why would he think that?

"Oh god no. Huey and I aren't really talking at the moment." he looked confused.

 **Caesar's P.O.V**

So today I decided to go to the mall to get out of the house. I haven't talked to my boy Huey in a while, and this summer was a bust. I was walking out of the music store when I saw this big booty girl with two puffs on her head carrying mad bags. It literal looked like she was about to tip over. I took a look closer and realized it was Jazmine. Jazmine was Huey's best friend aside from me of course. I walked up behind her and grabbed her bags to help her out she seemed surprised for a second until she realized it was me. I've always thought Jazzy was a cute girl, and she had a big ass. That's not the main reason why I like her. She's always so optimistic, and her smile man it would put the sun to shame. I guess you could say I have a little crush on her, but I know she has a thing for Huey so when she said they weren't talking I was confused.

"What do you mean not talking? Aren't yall like best friends?" she looked sad for a brief moment.

"Yea we were, but yesterday night I told him that I loved him. He didn't feel the same." she finished the last part quietly but gave me a small smile.

"Wow you finally told him?" she blushed and said

"What do you mean finally?"

"Anyone with eyes could see you had a thing for my boy." I said smoothly.

"Well I'll have to forget it because he will never love me." there was a silence that I didn't like so I broke it by saying

"Hey why don't we go grab something to eat?" I asked cheerfully

"I am hungry, but not for food court food." she laughed

"I was thinking maybe we could go out to eat."

" Oh okay, I don't have a car I came with Cindy."

"Don't worry Jazzy D, I got you." I said as I put my hand around her shoulder. We walked to my car I opened the passenger door for her she got in, and I closed it. I dropped her bags in my trunk and got into the drivers side. I drove and we talked about what we were doing for the summer. She talked about her birthday coming up in 2 days. We laughed and just caught up with each other. We finally arrived at the new Italian restaurant that just opened up.

"Whoa Caesar, this place looks so nice. It also looks expensive." she said while looking out of the window on her side.

"Yea they just opened this place up, and don't worry I'm a gentleman dinner's on me."

I said as I got out of the car to open her door. We headed inside and got seated at a booth. I told Jazmine to order anything she wanted. We laughed the whole time and just had a blast. I really liked Jazmine she was so cool, and down to earth. I paid for our meal and Jazmine left a tip which I thought was nice. Most girls don't do that when I take them out. Jazmine wasn't like other girls. I drove her home, and walked her to her door.

"I had a really fun time with you today Jazz."

"Me too Caesar, I really enjoyed myself." she said beaming.

"You know Jazmine this is the happiest I've seen you all day." I said

"Well maybe you bring out the best in me." she said while smiling and then suddenly her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. I thought it was cute.

"Thanks for today, Goodnight Caesar." she said while opening the door. I gently grabbed her hand, she turned to face me with a expression of confusion. I kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Jazmine." I said as we made eye contact my whole world revolved around her at that moment. I wanted her, and only her. She let go of my hand and went in. I got into my car and drove home. I went to bed thinking about Jazmine.

Caesar had made Jazmine feel the happiest she's been since Huey turned her down. He made her forget the pain and hurt she was feeling. He made her forget that her best friend lied to her, but most of all he made her forget she was in love with Huey. How could he have that power on her. Caesar was the opposite of Huey, Caesar didn't make Jazmine cry, and she knew he would never hurt her. That made her forget. When Caesar grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek she felt like she could die happily. He showed her a good time, and when she went inside and got in bed she thought about Caesar, but deep down Jazmine knew she only had eyes for one guy in particular. Huey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. To be quite honest I wasn't going to continue this story. it's weird to say I didn't have the motivation to, but I'm going to try my best. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Riley's P.O.V**

Well after the whole mall fiasco yesterday Cindy cried all day talkin about how Jazmine would never forgive her, and shit that real niggas like myself don't care about. Cindy was my girl though so I had make sure she was okay. I knew Jazz was gon forgive Cindy I mean they was best friends since middle school. I was also wonderin why Huey bitch ass was acting funny towards Jazmine. Them two go together like strawberries and whipped cream. I knew Huey liked Jazmine she was the only person who actually listened to his bitch ass. I'm still not seeing how she listened to him cry and whine about the government, and how Jesus was black. I walked in our room. The room we still shared all these years. It still looked the same, my side being messy and Huey's side being clean as hell. His posters of Malcom X, an all his gay ass books was still ova there. There he was on the computer doing whateva he does. He was probably beating his..

"Riley what do you want?" I scoffed "Nigga did you forget this my room too." I said while leaning on the wall. He turned around in his computer chair to look at me. "What's up with you and Jazmine? I noticed yall was a lot more distant than usual." he rolled his eyes " Why does it matter to you. Don't you think I'm gay?" he said while looking annoyed. He was right I did think he was gay, but that don't mean I don't care bout him. After all he is my brother. My gay ass brother for that matter. "I mean yeah you gay, but you also my brother, and believe it or not I care bout you. No matter how gay you are." I snickered. "Wow Riley you actually care? Who knew?" he said in his most sarcastic voice ever. I was getting frustrated. "Nigga just tell me damn."

"Well if you must know Jazmine told me she loved me. I can't let that happen it would ruin everything. I can't let her get hurt, I can't…"

"Get hurt" I finished off. His eyes widened when I said that. For fear of maybe that it was true. His expression turned cold again he turned around back in his chair.

"Even if that were true you and everyone knows I'm incapable of loving." Man it was kinda depressing seeing Huey all beat up because he didn't wanna get hurt. Everybody deservers love even Huey hatin ass.

"Huey you betta not tell nobody I'm saying this, but I've always thought you was a strong person, someone I can look up to. Look what I'm trying to say is stop being a bitch and take a chance. Jazmine ain't gon wait fa ya ass to realize you need her just as much as she needs you. Yall was definitely made fa each other." by that time he had gotten off the computer and sat on his bed reading a book. I'm not sure if he was listening or not. He put his book down.

"Thanks Riley I really appreciate it. Honestly." he finished off and boy was I getting uncomfortable. This wasn't no damn Junie B. Jones and the Mushy Gushy Valentine. I was a real nigga and this shit was getting too sweet fa me.

" Huey?" "Yea?" "You's still a bitch." I said while laughing and going downstairs.

Jazmine was going to make today a good day, she stayed in the house watching some of her favorite movies, and with her birthday being a day away she couldn't wait for everyone to get together and have a good time. All of her friends were going to be there including Cindy who she hadn't spoken to since she found out about Riley and her at the mall yesterday. She started to think to herself and she realized Huey would be there as well. Maybe he wouldn't come she thought after what happened that night they would never speak to one another again. Their friendship was done, but she still and will always love Huey. If only he felt the same if only she never told him the truth behind her emotions. She had someone now whether he was a friend, or her boyfriend later it didn't matter. Caesar was a good listener he cared for her and he was the perfect gentleman. Was Jazmine developing a crush on the dread head?

 **Caesar's P.O.V**

I decided to go visit Huey. One thing I loved about Huey was that he never gave you bullshit no matter how harsh it was. I knocked on the door, Riley answered it.

"What's good Ceez?" Riley resembled Huey to the tea if it weren't for his cornrows I would've thought I was talking to my boy Hue.

"Yo Esco, I'm Gucci. You?" I said as I stepped inside the door.

"I'm straight. You know Huey all depressed." I laughed what else was new. I never knew Huey to be a happy person.

"No Way our Huey depressed?" he rolled his eyes. "Whateva nigga, its foreal this time."

"Sure thing Riley." I walked upstairs. How does Huey still share a room with his little brother, its almost humorous. I walked in to see Huey sitting on his bed reading, like always I thought. He looked up at me.

"Hey Caesar"

"What's good in the hood brotha?" I said as we dapped each other up. He smirked "Nothing much, same old same old." "So what's this I hear about Riley saying you're depressed?" I still couldn't help myself I laughed because anyone who knows Huey knows that nigga ain't never happy. I finally caught my breath.

''Yea I'm not depressed. Okay? I'm just a little confused." Confused?

"You and the word confused don't go together." My eyes widened and I finally realized. "Huey I won't judge you if you're afraid of coming out." Huey's eyes burned with furry " Nigga I'm not gay! Damn!" I blinked and relaxed a little. "Oh, then what are you confused about?"

"Jazmine."

"Jazmine? My Jazmine?" I asked

"Your Jazmine?"

 **Huey's P.O.V**

No the fuck he didn't say what I think he said. Last time I checked Jazmine was mine. Wait how was that true you told her you would never love her remember? I brushed that thought off I love her she loves me, what is he high?

"Your Jazmine?" I asked "Well yeah me and her bumped into each other at the mall and we kind of hit it off. I think I like her, and I think she likes me back." My mind went blank my heart skipped at least two beats. How could he do this to me? My best friend giving me the ultimate betrayal. "That's what I'm confused about. Jazmine loves me, and I love her." Caesar got off the bed and stood up. "She told me you said you didn't love her, and would never love her." his voice was unsteady. Good at least he knows he can't like Jazmine. "I said that because I don't want our friendship thrown out of the window because of these feelings we have." At this point I was just upset how could Jazmine tell me she loves me, goes and hangs out with my best friend, then worst of all make him fall head over heels for her. Was she trying to get pay back? No. I thought this was sweet innocent Jazmine she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Huey you hurt her to the core when you turned her down. I can make her happy. I can make her feel things you can't." he said that last part a little too cockily. I got up from my spot and got in his face. Caesar was taller than me by 2 inches, that didn't mean I couldn't whoop his ass if need be. "Caesar you're just her rebound. I'm going to tell Jazmine I love her." He scoffed "Please now all of a sudden you love her. Miss me with that shit Huey, we all know you treat her like dirt, and I can give her love. Now that you got some competition you wanna grow a pair, for all you know it could be too late for you and her. I'm not leaving her alone" I backed away from him. It wasn't worth the headache and possibly a trip to jail.

"Jazmine will never fall for you." I grabbed my book and headed out the door to go outside.

"Yea? Well she'll never forgive you for hurting her!" he shouted behind me

Damn was he right? I only did what I had to do to protect her. Maybe I was just protecting myself. I looked across the street to Jazmine's house. Would she forgive me? Would she actually abandon her feelings for me? I looked away. For the second time in my life I was lost. I needed to prove to her that I loved her. How was the question?

 **Cindy's P.O.V**

I called, I texted her and she still didn't answer. What was I suppose to do? I grabbed my keys and headed over to Jazmine's house. I arrived at her house and knocked. She answered the door. She had on some bunny slippers, her hair was in one messy puff. Her pink robe was open to reveal hello kitty pajamas. She must have not left the house today. "What do you want?" she tried to sound mad I wanted to laugh and be her friend again.

"Jazmine, how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry? Jazz you're my best friend. I know I should have told you sooner, and I was going to tell you. I just wasn't sure when." I went into my purse that was hanging on my shoulder and took out a box.

"Here, I got this for you after you ran off at the mall." I handed the box to her. She took the box and examined it. "I was going to wait for your birthday tomorrow, but I want you to have it now. Happy birthday Jazmine." I walked away and headed back to my car to go home. I guess our friendship was really over.

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the couch when I heard the door bell ring. I opened it to see Cindy standing there looking all hopeless and what not. I had received her calls, texts, and even her kik messages. I just didn't want to be bothered with her at the moment, but here she was at my doorstep. "What do you want?" I said in my best mad tone. I'm never good at being mad at anyone for a long time. Too be quite honest this is the longest I've been mad at Cindy. I felt so betrayed by her. Why couldn't she tell me before I found out? She handed me a box I looked at it. The whole time she was talking I tried to pay attention, but when she handed me that box my mind went to a far away place. "I was going to wait for your birthday tomorrow, but I want you to have it now." she turned around to walk away. I open the box, inside was a gold bracelet, it was in the shape of a crescent moon. My half said Friends, it only took me a while to realize it was a half of a friendship bracelet. When I thought about it Cindy was always there for me.

 _Flashback_

"EW look at her hair!"

"Leave me alone!" I tried not to cry, but it was too late. 5 minutes earlier…

I was in miss Middleton's English class when I had asked to use the rest room. At that time I was getting bullied badly by some of the girls that attended that school. I walked down the hall and just when I was about to make a left to go inside the restroom's entrance, I was pulled into one of the corners by the cafeteria. "Ow" I had hit my head on the floor. "Aww is the little baby hurt." Alexis said, she was the biggest bitch of them all. "EW look at her hair!" "Leave me alone!" I tried not to cry, but it was too late. "Oh shut up you mutt." Alexis grabbed a chunk of my hair and slapped me in the face. I screamed for someone to help me. Next thing I knew there was Cindy. "Yo what the fuck going on ova here?! Alexis is that yo bitch ass I see? Why don't yo no havin edges ass mess with someone yo own size. She said while grabbing Alexis by her shirt. The others ran off after that, and never messed with me again. As for Alexis, Cindy pretty much beat her ass. "You good?" she helped me up

"Wow thanks" I sniffed from the tears. "All the kids laugh and tease me, but you're the first person to stick up for me". I hugged her. She stiffened and pushed me back while laughing a little. "I can see you need me and quite frankly I can't stand these bitches at dis schoo. My names Cindy."

"I'm Jazmine."

"Alright Jazzy I like dat."

 _End_ of Flashback

"Cindy wait!" I yelled to her she was just about to get into her car. I ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't ever keep things from me, ever again. Promise?" I asked her

"Promise." she said as we linked pinkies. I couldn't stay mad at my best friend. She was the person who understood me, she was the person who helped me through my rough times. I put the bracelet on so she could see. She took her arm out and put them together, they instantly connected to one another. They must've been magnetic.

"OMG Cin these are so cute."

"I know right. I saw em and had to get em. Where did you run off to yesterday anyway?" she asked and my face lit up because I remember the time I spent with Caesar. "It's actually a long story, you should come in." We headed for the door.

"Cindy how long have you and Riley been together?"

"Since the beginning of summer." she said coolly "So have y'all fucked yet?" I said with an amused face.

"JAZMINE?!" she looked shocked, but laughed anyway.

"What? I'm not so innocent." I said while running inside and Cindy chasing me.

It was good to be back on good terms with her, now if only Huey were still my friend.


	6. Party BITCH!

**Chapter 6: Party BITCH!**

 **So this chapter was kind of a disappointment to me. Please some one tell me where I went wrong, what I can do to improve or something. I'm going mad. There is going to be a part 2 to this chapter maybe a 3 if need be. Anyone who has read or follows my story should know that I changed the summary. I realized that Cindy and Riley weren't my main focus so I had to change it. To clear it up this story is mainly about Jazmine's relationships which will consist of both Huey, and Caesar much. But thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far. I've noticed I have more people viewing the first 2 chapters more than the others. So feel free to give me some respectful criticism. Enjoy!**

 _Flashback_

 _"Fuck baby, don't stop!" she said as Riley pumped his hard dick inside her wet pussy. She had came at least 4 times in the past 30 minutes, and she knew he wasn't done just yet. The bed was rocking, skin was slapping, legs were shaking, and Cindy was Cuming again and again_

 _"You like dis baby girl?" he said while sweat dropped from his forehead as he was hittin it from the back. Riley grabbed her ass and rammed his dick as fast and hard as he could. This was definitely the definition of deep dicking he thought_

 _"Yes daddy yes."_

 _"I think I'm bout to bust." he pulled out and Cindy grabbed his still hard dick and started putting him inside her mouth. "Damn baby you taste so fucking good." she starting from the bottom and worked her way up the tip, licking and sucking while Riley played with her clit and made her soaking wet if that was even more possible. She was drenching at this point. He put his hand on the back of her head while she bobbed up and down on his erection waiting for his seed to fill her mouth so she could swallow his kids. "I'm cumin', I'm cumin' fuck mmmmm." Cindy didn't let one drop of cum spill from Riley's shaft. She sure knew how to take, suck, and ride his dick. Even if Riley was younger than her by a year she knew for a fact she loved him and didn't care what any one had to say. Cindy laid her sweaty body on his._

 _"Damn Riley that was so good." he hugged her body closer to his. "I love you Cindy." he lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips. They were soft and plump. Cindy McPhearson was every thing Riley was looking for. He needed someone who wouldn't try and change him, someone who respected his hustle. Real niggas like Riley needed a down ass bitch like Cindy. "I love you too Riley."_

 _End of Flashback_

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

Ew I thought back to when Cindy told me her and Riley had indeed fucked. Cindy had spent the night, and told me everything. I was only kidding when I asked. The visual made me cringe. Thinking about Riley and Cindy fucking was not how I wanted to start my birthday off. OH shit! It's my birthday! I'm finally 18. I looked over, Cindy was still asleep.

"GET UP! GET UP!" I screamed while jumping on my bed to get her up.

"YO Jazzy, what's ya deal?" she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Cin it's my birthday." I said as I plopped on my bed with a loud thud. Her eyes widened she jumped out of the bed "Strip club Bitch." I laughed "Cindy you aren't even old enough to get in."

"Fake ID, what ya thought I was born yestaday, nah I kno da deal girl."

"Yeah I am not going to a strip club, you'd never catch me in one." I said proudly while I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Yea we'll see bout all dat." she whispered. I entered the bathroom, looked at myself in the mirror. I've changed these pass years. A lot has changed in the past 2 days. I sighed, gosh I miss him. I splashed water on my face, and continued my daily routine. I came out so Cindy could brush her teeth.

I went downstairs, my mom was making coffee and my dad was sitting at the table.

"Happy birthday sweet pea." my dad tom said while placing a kiss on my forehead. "Thanks daddy."

"Happy birthday sweet heart. Your father and I have a surprise for you." my dad covered my eyes and led the way.

"Now we know legally you're an adult, but in our eyes you'll always be our baby girl." my father said. He uncovered my eyes and I nearly screamed when I saw a brand new 2015 Jeep renegade in the color blue . He held out the keys and I jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I love you guys so much." I grabbed the keys and got in. Now I don't need to "cop" a ride as Cindy would say. I had got my license in the fall, I just never had a car of my own. This was starting to be the best day ever. The jeep had a dual panel roof, powered mirrors. The seats were plush and felt like a carpet. By far this was the best gift yet. I got out and hugged my mom and dad. "Sweetheart your father and I are going to be leaving you at the house tonight just for a few days. You did say you were having a couple of your friends over to celebrate?"

"Yes mom, probably Cindy ,Caesar, and Laura maybe a few others." I casted my head down, hoping others would include Huey. Even if I was mad at him it felt different not talking to him everyday. I did miss him I had to admit. "Sarah are you sure we should be leaving Jazmine alone at the house with boys?"

"Tom don't be ridiculous Jazmine is an adult now, and I trust her to do the right thing." my dad sighed "Oh alright, but no wild house parties you got that." I nodded my head "Oh thank you daddy!" I sure was in a thanking mood. I wonder how long that would last? My parents called a taxi cab, and stayed at that new hotel in the city of Maryland. My mother said this would be a good time to rekindle their marriage. My mom loved my dad, but no offense he was kind of a killjoy. I said goodbye to my parents it was still pretty earlier. I checked my phone the time read 9:05 AM. Maybe I can get some sleep before the big night. I went upstairs in my room to lay down.

 **Caesar's P.O.V**

I was going to surprise Jazmine and take her out to breakfast, after that little altercation with Huey yesterday I was going to make sure I got Jazmine, I was the better choice for her. I know going after my best friend's girl was probably not the way to go, but Jazmine deserved someone like me to put her before anything else. Okay maybe I should be honest and say I was taking her to breakfast because I couldn't think of anything to get her, and I know Jazmine loves food. I mean what could go wrong with breakfast? On the way I got her some pink balloons and flowers, I wasn't sure what kind of flowers she liked so I just got some orange roses. I know pretty lame, but orange roses symbolize Desire mean I did Desir to be with Jazmine if that made sense. I was sure she'd like them. I arrived at her house, and knocked on the door. Unexpectedly Cindy answered. It's good to know they made up. Cindy to me was one crazy girl I mean she was hood as fuck, and didn't take shit from no one. "Yo what's poppin Ceez?"

"Nothing much I just came here to surprise Jazmine."

"Foreal I ain't kno yall was coo like dat."

"Yeah well we've gotten close in the pass two days." she looked me up and down while taking a step closer, and narrowing her eyes at me. "You betta not try nothin wit ma friend. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

"I'm not planning on hurting Jazz." she backed away. "Yea whateva. JAZMINE! CAESAR HERE FO YO ASS!" I wish I could have covered my ears. Damn that girl was loud as fuck. "What the hell Cindy. Why are you screaming?" Jazmine said while descending from the stairs. She looked like she just rolled out of bed. She finally looked at me. "Hey Caesar! She seemed excited to see me. Her eyes lit up when she saw the balloons along with the orange roses. "Happy B-day Jazzy D! The big 18. Here I got these for you." I handed her the roses. She looked at them, next thing I knew she grabbed me in an embrace. It felt like heaven on earth. We stayed like that for a while, well that is until we were interrupted by Cindy. "What da Cough* Hell Cough* Jazmine." she let go and gave Cindy a look. "Cin I'll explain upstairs."

"Uh yea you's got a lot of explainin to do." while Cindy walked upstairs I decided to tell Jazmine my plans.

"So I wanted to surprise you, and take you out to breakfast. Anywhere you wanna go, I'll take you."

"Caesar OMG you're so nice thank you. Come to think of it I'm starving, anywhere you take me I'll be grateful."

"Okay I'll wait while you get dressed." She went upstairs. I hope everything turns out right. What could go wrong?

 **Cindy's P.O.V**

I went upstairs thinking how all of a sudden Ceez and Jazz was all buddy buddy. This ain't how it was pose to be. Jazmine loves Huey, everyone kno they were meant to be. As soon as she come up here we having a talk ASAP. Damn I thought what the fuck could he be surprising her ass with? A million bucks, damn did they run off together? I was so ready for tonight. It was bout to be LIT as fuck. Jazmine think we having a few people ova. I laughed out loud. As if, you know me C-Murph gotta keep it 100 at all times. This party was gon be the talk of da whole summer. Jazzy may be mad, but shit wen she start having fun she'll forgive me I just know it. Finally her ass came upstairs. "Explain now." she sighed

"Cindy we're just friends, he's there for me. He's cute, and nice." I gasped "You like him!? What about McHater? Jazmine don't do this." I may have sounded too overdramatic because Jazmine gave me the weirdest look. She headed to her closet. "Cin what are you talking about?" my eyes shifted and I sighed "Ok so maybe I kinda had this little fantasy that we would both end up with one of the Freeman's." she made a disgusted face. "No Jazz I ain't talkin bout they granddad." damn I love Jazmine, but she sure was slow sometimes.

She laughed "Oh.. Oh" she got more serious. "Cindy I'm sorry, but Huey doesn't love me. He obviously doesn't even wanna be my friend. I haven't heard from him in days!" I felt bad for bringing up McHater. I especially felt bad for making Jazzy cry, and on her birthday. "Jazmine don't cry please girl."

"No Cin it's not your fault. About Caesar he makes me happy, honestly he makes me forget about Huey and our love. Well the love I have for him." I sighed damn I was a jerk I want my girl to be happy. "Well do what makes you happy girl. I'll support you always." we hugged and she told me bout her breakfast date. I hope she has a good time I texted Reezy to tell him to come help me set up for the party tonight.

 **Huey's P.O.V**

Today was Jazmine's birthday, I still hadn't figured out how I was going to prove to her that I love her. I decided the least I could do was show up to her party. I despised parties maybe she could see I was making an effort to be friends again. Knowing Jazmine she'll still be mad at me. Mad? More like hurt I thought. As much I hate to say this, I miss her. It's like a piece of me is gone with her. It's kind of like the feeling I had when I lost my parents. That's when things were simpler. Less complicated. I could still remember those times with my mother and father. It pained me to see that Riley could only remember faint memories of our mother. I shook the thought off. Thinking about it was way too painful. Losing people you love Is hard, sadly it's a part of life. I just wish I had more time with them. Was I willing to lose Jazmine? The one and only person who got me? She listened to me, and cares for me. I just hope I can get her to understand soon. I was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper when Riley came downstairs. "I'm going ova Jazz house." I looked up from my newspaper. The fuck? I thought. "Any particular reason why?"

"Oh please don't worry ain't nobody tryin to steal yo girl. Oh wait yo girl already got took!" he said while laughing. I hated being laughed at. "By yo best friend! I told ya ass to do sumthin before she got tired of waitin."

"Riley shut yo dumb ass up. It's only been 2 days, and Caesar didn't take Jazmine. They're just friends." I went back to reading my newspaper. "Yea right nigga you keep tellin yaself dat shit, cuz while yo Hatin ass in here readin some whack ass newspaper Ceez takin her out to breakfast n' shit. We all know Jazz loves food. At this rate that broad will be droppin her panties by tonight."

"Riley first off don't call Jazmine a broad, and second of all it's just breakfast . Lastly THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS!" I got up from the table. Damn Riley was annoying as hell sometimes. He couldn't be right I know he wasn't. "whateva nigga I'm out." Good he finally left. I went to the couch and turned on the news. "what's wrong with you boy?" granddad came siting in his recliner. "What happened to that little cutie pie you're always with? I haven't seen you two together in awhile." Damn was Jazmine so much apart of my life that everyone noticed when she wasn't around? Of course they did we were together a lot. I thought. "Nothing granddad we're just taking a breather from each other."

"A break? Ha! I remember when y'all were little. You two were joined at the hip. Couldn't get enough of each other."

"Well as I recall, it was Jazmine following me around everywhere." which wasn't a complete lie. She did follow me everywhere. "Boy hush, quit being a smart ass. For I have to beat yo ass. Can't never talk to you cuz you always got some smart shit to say."

I sighed "I'm sorry granddad."

"Now I know something is wrong with yo ass. You just apologized."

"Well I am feeling kinda off."

"well if you ask me I think it has something to do with cutie pie."

"I didn't ask you wait, how do you know?"

"Boy I may be old, but I ain't stupid or blind. I know you love her you just don't know why or how." Wow how could he know how I feel? I did often wonder why and how I loved Jazmine. She was so innocent, and bubbly I on the other hand was the complete opposite. That never changed how I felt before. When I was younger I could gradually see myself developing a crush for her. Looked how that turned out. "Well yes, but it doesn't matter I'm gonna handle it." I said smoothly. On the inside I wasn't so sure of myself. " I know you will just make sure you tell her how you truly feel. Don't be a dumbass boy."

"Gee thanks granddad." I said sarcastically. My mind drifted to Caesar and Jazmine to be honest I hoped Riley wasn't right.

 _6 hours later_

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

I hopped out of the taxi. I had to get away from Caesar at the moment. That whole breakfast took a turn for the worst, it's like God was telling me this just wasn't my day. I didn't want to think about it right now. I wasn't even too sure Caesar would be coming after today. A part of me still wanted him to be there, but that other part of me was still mad at him. I didn't really have time dwell on Caesar I had to get dressed and still set up. Some of my friends would be here in an hour. I unlocked the door to my surprise I saw Riley, Cindy, and Hiro Otomo he goes to our school. He's pretty popular. He had a DJ booth set up. Why would we need a DJ for just a few people ? There were decorations, balloons, a table with snacks and a punch bowl. This was a little too much if you ask me. Before I could ask Cindy came up to me.

"What da hell girl? I was callin ya. You need to get dressed people will be here in an hour." I looked at Cindy , and she looked nice as always. Her hair was in a high ponytail with the ends curly. She had on black shorts with a white draw string, a white crop top that looked like the sleeves had been cut off. There was a weed symbol on the front, and to top the outfit off she wore a gold necklace with black heels. "Cin you look great, but you forgot your bra." I laughed. Riley's head popped up from the couch. "Forgot a bra? Guh you betta put one on ya know how these niggas get. Every time it's a party niggas gotta touch what's not derse." I was confused. "Riley you don't have to worry about other guys it's just gonna be a few people, 7 people tops." Riley gave Cindy a look not sure what that was about, but I needed to get dressed. I went upstairs and since it is my birthday I have to look Bomb as fuck. When did I start saying "Bomb as fuck." oh yeah when I started hanging with Cindy. I entered my closet and picked out my outfit. I wore a baby blue set with a pair of High waisted jeans that were tight and the same color as my shirt. My bustier didn't have any straps. Maybe not a great idea since my boobs were literally popping out. I grabbed my white heels. I looked great, but my hair was definitely going to be a problem I thought. I took it out of it's poof my hair was curly so I decided to grab a white flower headband, and leave it out. I did a Smokey eye while applying lip gloss to add sheen to my lips. I wore some rings and gold studs. Not like anyone could see them with my hair in the way. I did a once over in the mirror and was pleased. People should be arriving in 15 . I went downstairs. Cindy came with something in her hand it was a sash That said "Finally 18!" I didn't know they made those for 18 year olds. "This is from Riley."

"Like hell it is she made me buy dat shit." Cindy hit Riley upside the head. "Damn boy shut up, this ain't even bout you! Anyway here girl, and you look amazin as always."

"Thanks Cin."

"YO Jazz This house party bout to be off the chain." Hiro said coming from the DJ's booth. Cindy face palmed herself. House party?! "Cindy? What is he talking about?" she opened her mouth to say something but the door bell rang. Saved by the bell honestly she's lucky. I went to answer it thinking it would be Laura, or Quinton from school.

"Uh Happy birthday Jazmine." I could have slammed the door I should have. It was Huey Freeman.


	7. Party BITCH! part 2

**Chapter 7: Party BITCH! Part 2**

 **I'm sorry for the weird jumbled up words and numbers and everything else. My heart jumped out of my chest when I went to check lol, but it should be fixed now**

 **I want to thank every last person who reviewed and favored my story. I realized that I need to be more confident in what I write. As far as me using the words dick and pussy… lol who am I kidding? I won't stop using those words, but what I will do is use other words to express how I want you guys to perceive the scene. I appreciate everyone's opinion's and criticism. It was all respectful so thanks for taking the time out of your day to review. I do not own The Boondocks or any music that appears in this chapter.**

 **Also if you haven't read Dark Paradise written by Juey please do so! The story is amazing and deserves a lot of recognition. So without further ado please enjoy Chapter 7!**

 **Huey's P.O.V**

It was getting late, and honestly I still had time to change my mind about attending Jazmine's little gathering or whatever kids my age call it. I wanted to see her so I made my way over to her house. I looked at her door I contemplated if I should knock or not. It felt like forever until I got the feeling in my feet to move closer. She opened the door, and my whole world stopped. I don't usually get flustered, but damn this girl had me searching for the words.

"Uh Happy birthday Jazmine." that was a start I thought. She didn't say anything. She just looked at me, maybe she was flustered too. Or maybe she was still upset about the whole hill top situation. I would be too but didn't she miss me at all? "Yo if yo hatin ass came here to mess up Jazzy day leave." I rolled my eyes Damn Cindy was annoying as hell. Her and my brother were meant for each other. They both knew how to get on peoples nerves. "I'm not here to ruin Jazmine's day Cindy I just wanted to come and .."

"No it's fine come in Huey." Jazmine cut me off and I was kind of relieved I didn't have to explain why I was here to begin with. I mean we were still friends right? Riley's words rung in my head . _"Look what I'm trying to say is stop being a bitch and take a chance. Jazmine ain't gon wait fa ya ass to realize you need her just as much as she needs you. Yall was definitely made fa each other."_ He was right I needed to stop being afraid. Was she still waiting on me? I hope she was, I just needed the time to express to show her how much she meant to me. Her living room was decorated as if she was having a party. I bet Cindy had something to do with this, and by Jazmine's face I could tell I was right. She looked at Cindy as if she stole one of her Chanel bags. "Cindy! What the fuck?!" the three people that were in the room including myself were surprised by Jazmine's choice of words. She must have been extremely upset. Cindy cowered behind Riley as if he could save her stupid ass. "My dad is going to kill me! They trusted me Cindy! What in the hell is your problem are you trying to get me grounded for the rest of High school?! What the actual fuck?"

"It's not that bad Jazzy. I did this so you could have a good time." she said while moving beside Riley who looked like he wanted to move but couldn't because Cindy had her hand wrapped around his arm. I looked over at Jazmine who had her eyes closed and fists in a ball. It was kind of cute. "How many people did you invite Cindy?" she said through clenched teeth. "Um just over 150 people." wow if anyone didn't think Cindy was stupid before they should now. She said it so casually as if it was the right thing to do. Jazmine was fuming at this point. I felt bad. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU CINDY!" she charged for her, but I grabbed her just in time. Did she really want that ass whopping she would have received if they fought for real? I mean lets face it Jazmine cannot fight. "Jazmine I think you should clam down." I said while putting her down. I was still quite surprised she tried to attack Cindy. "Shut the fuck up Freeman you have no right to tell me to clam down you ass hole!" okay that's enough of this shit I thought as I grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs. "Let go of my arm shit bag!"

"Jazmine maybe if you'd stop yelling and resisting I wouldn't be hurting you!" Damn I sounded like I was trying to arrest her. I opened the door to the guest room and let go of her arm. She tried to leave but I blocked the entrance just to be more secure I locked the door. "Now sit the hell down and hear me out before you go bat shit crazy again." She did as I said much to my pleasure. I smirked "Good, now I know what Cindy did was beyond dumb as hell I mean I would expect some dumb ass shit like this from Riley. Well actually I did except this dumb ass behavior from Cindy come to think of it. I'm getting off topic the point is I'm sure Cindy did want you to have a good time. Her way of going about it was wrong. That much is true." she didn't say anything she just sat on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest being stubborn as ever. I sighed I was getting tired of her little attitude. "Jazmine! I know you hear me!" she turned to look at me. "Whatever. Is that all you have to say?" I scowled what else did she want me to say damn? My eyes widened in realization. She wanted an apology. Wait why should I apologize? For lying and breaking her heart. Oh yeah I thought to myself. She sure was making this hard.

 **Meanwhile Downstairs**

People started arriving while Riley stood at the door making them pay $10 dollars each to get in. Some of the older kids brought Beer, Vodka, and Smirnoff. Cindy took it and placed in on the counter in the kitchen along with red, blue, and yellow solo cups. Cindy knew Jazmine would have a good time. So she poured herself some Vodka and vibed to the music. She went up to the DJ booth where Hiro was mixing and playing songs. She whispered in his ear and he nodded. She grabbed the mic "Excuse me can have everyone's attention?" the people that were there turned and looked at Cindy giving her their full undivided attention. "Okay good, so as yall all kno today is my girl Jazzy's B-day so when she come downstairs, whenever that is everyone sing Happy birthday to her. The crowd seemed to mumble and nod their heads so Cindy took that as they got the memo. "Alright let's PARTY BITCHES!" She stepped down from the DJ booth and let Hiro do his thing.

 **Hey, girl, this yo song, let's see that**

 **Badaonkadonk**

 **I'mma try to do the things that you don't**

 **Baby, it's yo party, I just wanna play**

 **What's that sound? What's that thang that's**

 **Got me like wow?**

 **I'm tryna beat beat it up twelve rounds**

 **Girl, look at that body, I just gotta say**

People were still paying to come in. The house was packed. Teenagers drinking, grinding, and taking pictures to post on instagram. "Yo this is my shit." said one girl while shaking her ass to the beat. The music was banging loud. Kids were in the backyard making out, socializing, and just having a good damn time

 **When you back back back back back it up**

 **And you drop it down low**

 **And you pick pick pick pick pick it up**

 **Girl, I'm ready to blow**

 **I'mma stack stack stack stack it up**

 **And I'm spending it all**

 **When I throw throw throw throw it up**

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

Sounds like they started my house party without me which is weird because this is my Fucking house! Wow maybe Huey's right I need to clam down. He has a lot of nerve showing up here. Then he doesn't even say sorry. I'm still waiting for him to say sorry Damn! Actually he can't take back what he said, and Cindy I'm going to murder her. Why would she invite that many people to my house?

 **Start twerkin' like Miley**

 **Start twerkin' like Miley**

 **Start twerkin' like Miley**

 **Start twerkin' like Miley**

 **Start twerkin' like Miley**

 **Start twerkin' like Miley**

Huey looked at the door and shook his head. That music was loud I'm not going to lie and say it didn't sound fun. It was better being in this room with him I thought as I looked over at Huey. He looked annoyed but oh well he truly was a big dummy if he thinks for one second I'm going to let him ruin my party. Come to think of it I didn't ask for this to begin with. When he was done being a poop head I was going to go downstairs and give Cindy a piece of my mind. "Jazmine I know I can't take back what I said, but I do care about you." I scoffed and his face became more serious. "Would you just listen to me!" I jumped out of shock. "I'm sorry." Was he apologizing? Huey never apologizes ever.

"Are you feeling okay?" he paced the medium sized room back and forth as if what he had to say was so important. "Why does everyone keep asking me that damn? Look Jazmine that night on the hill top I didn't mean to hurt you, but you gotta understand I do care about you and want to remain friends. I just want things to go back to how they were." I looked at him and pondered what my life would be like without him in it. What's weird is I couldn't think about a life without Huey in it. I sighed maybe he was right it was better for us to remain friends. That way I could move on, but deep down I knew I was never going to move on from Huey Freeman. Well maybe I could forget about that terrible date with Caesar and give him a second chance besides some of it wasn't his fault. "Jazmine?" Oh damn he wants a response.

 **You got everybody in this club lookin' at you girl**

 **How you move that thing from side to side**

 **Fuck everybody in this club, cause I got you girl**

 **I'mma tell you what's goin' down tonight**

 **Girl, it's gon' rain, that's that sound**

"Okay Freeman we can be friends, but you have to work for my trust again." he seemed to be thinking "Fine I can do that. We should go downstaris now." he was right I mean this is my party and I still have to yell at Cindy for this. I got off the bed to leave when Huey grabbed me "Don't go down there and try and fight again Jazmine. Besides Cindy would have destroyed you." I playfully rolled my eyes although he was right that doesn't mean she didn't deserved to be yelled at. I am pretty defenseless. "I won't okay can we go now. Pleaseee." I said with my best puppy dog face. He opened the door and my eyes bugged out of my head. The sight in front of me looked like one of those movies you see where the kids parents leave and they throw a party that ends with cops ,fires, and worst a broken limb. There were kids on my stairs in the bathroom doing god knows what. I was definitely going to get Cindy. Some kid came running from the bathroom with his pants missing. I grabbed Huey's hand we were coming down the stairs when the music came to a complete stop. I was scared now. I've seen that movie Carrie. Where's the pig's blood I thought.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Jazmine Happy Birthday to!" I felt so loved it was the best feeling ever any anger I had towards Cindy was totally gone now. I realized Huey and I were still holding hands. I didn't let go and neither did he. Maybe this was his way of being nice to me. Well he should try and be nice all the time I thought.

 **Caesar's P.O.V**

I really was embarrassed to show my face at Jazmine's house I took a cab here. Why was I taking a cab? My car was currently still waiting to be towed so I could pick it up tomorrow. I shook my head Jazmine's house was packed with people. It looked like a good time I hope I can forget what happened today shit I hope she can forgive me. Most of what happened this morning wasn't even my fault. It was hard not to think about it.

 **6 hours earlier**

 _I took Jazmine to Happy Jack Pancake house it wasn't anything fancy, but I know she would love their Unlimited pancakes. We got seated and Jazmine looked over the menu. The waitress came to ask for our drink selection. "Hi my name is Tasha. You should check out our Pancake egg special and our 2 for 20 deal. What can I get you to drink this Morning?"_

 _"I'll take an orange juice no pulp please."_

 _"I'll take a coffee 2 crèmes and sugar." I said while looking at her_

 _"Alright will that be all for now?" I nodded my head yes. She left and Jazmine and I were alone once again. "So Jazzy how does it feel to be 18?" she smiled brightly "Honestly it feels like yesterday. I mean it doesn't feel any different. I don't feel any different." I laughed whole heartedly. Of course it wouldn't feel any different but her answer was well expected. Tasha came back with Jazmine's orange juice she said she had forgot my coffee and that she'd be back. I thought now would be a good time to ask Jazmine what she thought of me. I opened my mouth to speak "Hey Caesar I'll be back I have to use the restroom." so much for that idea, "I'll be here." BANG! It happened so fast I couldn't even react how I should have. "AHHH!" I thought Cindy was loud "Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I didn't see you." I looked to see Jazmine drenched in hot coffee, our waitress Tasha and other people staring over at the situation. I rushed to get up and help her. I tripped over nothing literally nothing. Some old man helped me up only to discover that my damn nose started bleeding. Damn could I get a break? "Son are you alright?" I nodded my head as I grabbed a wad of napkins of the table. "I'll be okay." Jazmine seemed to be in shock she hadn't moved from her spot. "Jazmine? Are you alright." I guided her to the women's restroom and waited for her to come out._

 _I felt someone touch my shoulder I looked to see Tasha. She was a brown skinned girl with a nice little figure she looked around my age. She had light brown eyes and her hair was in a bob. One thing that really caught my eye was the freckles on her face. Overall she was pretty, but I wasn't interested in her I didn't even know her. "Hey I'm really sorry about spilling that coffee on your sister. My shift is over and I wanted to apologize, and also give you this." she handed me a ripped piece of paper with a number on it. I'm not a fool to know it was her number but why is she giving it to me? Wait my sister? "Oh Jazmine isn't my sister."_

 _"Okay well tell your cousin I said I was sorry and call me anytime." She got close to my chest when she said the last part. I watched as she walked off. My cousin? Damn did it seem like we were related last time I checked we were on a date. Oh well I would never see her again I thought. Jazmine finally came out of the restroom she had a big coffee stain on her shirt I felt bad. "You okay Jazmine?"_

 _"Yeah I'm okay Caesar. Caesar! Is your nose okay? What happened?" I laughed even if this whole situation was kind of a damper on the date she still brought out the best in me. "Jazmine come on I'm hungry." We went back to our table the coffee was cleaned up and there was a wet floor sign in it's place. Our new waiter came and took our order. Jazmine got an extra cheesy omelet and I got the English scramble. She also ordered 2 blueberry muffins, and fruit which was really good surprising. I hate anything that contains blueberry. "Caesar this is really good." she said while stuffing her face with the muffin. "Jazmine?" I felt like this was a good time to say what I had to say about my feelings. Something Huey would never do I thought as I inwardly smirked. "I'm really starting to like you, I mean I liked you before today. I just never knew when to tell you." I grabbed her hands and continued_

 _"When I'm with you it's different I feel so comfortable. I can talk to you about anything and not be afraid of you judging me. It's hard to explain with words but I think you're the one for me Jazmine."_

 _Jazmine was just about to respond when the waiter came with the bill. She let go of my hand and I went for my wallet oddly enough I couldn't find it anywhere. I patted my pants pockets I even excused myself to look inside the car only to realize it was no where to be found. I went back inside the restaurant. I rubbed my hand on the back of my head. "Caesar what's wrong?" I didn't want to tell her but I had to "I um… my wallet.. I can't find it. I think I left it after I went home to change earlier." I lowered my head damn this shit was mad embarrassing. She giggled "It's okay I'll pay." I sighed "Jazz you shouldn't have to pay it's your birthday."_

 _"Caesar it's fine. Trust me I'm sure it isn't your fault you left your wallet." she grabbed the bill and got out her debit card. Well that was eventful I thought as the waiter came to give us the receipt. We headed to my car so she could go home. "So you ready for tonight?" I said while keeping my eyes on the road. The restaurant was kinda far from where Jazmine lived. "I'm ready it should be fun." There was a minute of silence "Caesar have you heard from Huey lately?" Who cares about Huey? Fuck him I thought. "No I haven't heard from him since yesterday. Why?"_

 _"No reason I guess. I wonder if he's still coming tonight." I scoffed to myself she should stop thinking about him. "Huey and parties don't mix well." I tried to get her mind off of him._

 _"Yeah I guess that's true." Besides me forgetting my wallet, Jazmine getting coffee spilled on her, and me almost fracturing my nose things were going good. I spoke too damn soon my car started making this dying cat sound and started slowing down. I looked at the gas tank my shit was on E. I let my head hit the steering wheel while I pondered why God disliked me so much that he picked this day to have my car fuck up. I lifted my head Jazmine was already out of the car. I followed suit and looked at my wheel it was flat. What was the point of changing it when there was no gas in my car. Jazmine didn't seemed to amused with this dilemma. "Please tell me your car tire just got a flat, and you can fix it?" she said it like she still had some hope in me. I had to let her down with the news. I called a tow truck, and a cab we walked for at least 2 hours until we were at the place the cab would meet us so Jazmine could get ready for her party. The cab finally arrived, and Jazmine hadn't said anything to me since we started walking that was hours ago. We got in front of her house she turned to look at me and spoke to me for the first time in hours. "You can still come tonight Caesar. Don't feel bad it was fun for the most part." she got out and I watched her go inside as I sank into the taxi's back seat._ _.EVER._

 **Present time**

I really needed to find Jazmine and apologize. I couldn't stop thinking about how bad it was. I was greeted with Riley at the door. "10 bucks nigga." I looked at him hoping he would let me in for free. I mean shit this fool knew me. "Um hello nigga?! 10 bucks I kno yo ass ain't deaf. Oh!" he laughed as if something was funny. "My bad Ceez I couldn't see yo black ass it's dark as hell out here."

" Ha Ha very funny man." He got jokes I see. "Since I kno you I'll give yo ass a little discount. 5 bucks nigga." I rolled my eyes, but sucked it up and gave him the 5 dollars it was better than paying 10.

 **You say all you need is consistent love**

 **When I try I swear it's never enough I messed up**

 **Maybe this thing here just ain't meant for us**

 **Baby you let go and I pull you back**

 **I let go you, ain't having that**

I had to admit Jazmine outdid herself. Her party was Lit as fuck. I seen my man Hiro working on the beats. That's why everyone was hype. Maybe I could talk to Jazmine later. I mean this party was wild, and I want to have a good time. I'll go get something to drink and see if Hiro will let me spin a couple of songs.

 **Huey's P.O.V**

I honestly regret coming to this little get together, or whatever you call it. Not only is there loud music, but under aged drinking. I am a black man at a party where kids are having sex, drinking, and there was a slight chance they were smoking weed. Oh there was definitely weed involved especially if my brother and Cindy had anything to do with it.

I shook my head. I had to be related to a dumb ass I thought. Jazmine grabbed my hand as some weird looking kid with curly hair came running out of the bathroom with no damn pants on. What the Fuck? I'm sorry, but the minute I get the chance I'm getting the fuck up outta here. We were just down the stairs, and get this everyone started singing happy birthday to Jazmine. I thought it was a waste of time because she'd be the one cleaning up their mess. I looked over at Jazmine, and she seemed so happy. I almost smiled but I stopped myself when she turned to face me. The music was pissing me off it was so damn loud for no reason.

 **We do it like we rock stars**

 **Sexing in my hotel room, I be so loud**

 **Higher than a smoke cloud**

 **Shades on doing 95 with the top down**

 **I might be crazy cause we be going back, and forth**

 **One minute, I hate, then I love you**

 **That's how it is**

"Huey let's go grab something to drink!" she was yelling but it was still hard to hear her. "What?!" she rolled her eyes and dragged me to the kitchen. "Hey put that down!" Jazmine grabbed a vase from Terrell who went to our school. He was in our gym class I tried to get out because gym is the most idiotic, and wasteful class they have. We sat all class period. She placed the vase under the cabinet and gave me a cheeky smile. Jazmine was different than every other girl who tried to pursue me. Girls threw themselves at me it wasn't a good look, and pretty desperate in my eyes. Jazmine could have any guy yet she always turned them down. "You gonna drink?' She must be high if she thought I was going to drink that cheap liquor. "No Jazmine I am not drinking, and neither should you." She was obviously ignoring me while she poured herself a cup of vodka. "Oh please Freeman do you know how to live a little? Besides it's my birthday and on account we are rekindling our friendship I say you drink." she handed me her cup now this is something I'd like to call peer pressure. "Jazmine I won't fall under the influence." She must not know me that well I thought to myself.

 **'Til we get it right we gon' fuck some mo ('til we get it)**

 **I'm a get it (I'm a get it), til' we get it ('til we get it)**

 **'Til we get right we gon' fuck some mo (I'ma get it)**

 **I'm a get it ('till we get it)**

 **'til we get it (I'm a get it)**

"Huey take the cup. Come on Pleaseee." Her and that damn puppy dog face. I snatched the cup out of her hand annoyed I'm actually going along with her. "Yay! Huey we're gonna get drunk!" she giggled as she got another cup for herself. I rolled my eyes "One drink Jazmine that's it." she lifted her cup to her mouth and I did the same.

 **30 minutes later**

"Let's give a big welcome to my main man Caesar!" I turned to see none other than Caesar at the DJ's booth with Hiro. He grabbed the mic "Alright Alright Alright y'all I'ma bring it way back with some ole school." the crowd starting booing him I shook my head these fools didn't know music the way I did. Surprisingly he laughed "Don't worry ya can still shake ya ass." His Brooklyn accent made some of the girls act like groupies. Disgusting I thought.

"YOU CAN HAVE MY BABIES ANYTIME!"

"I'LL LISTEN TO YO MUSIC BABY!" I could have sworn I saw panties fly his way." Caesar kept a smile on his face. If anyone knew Caesar like I did they knew he was definitely enjoying the attention they were giving him. I rolled my eyes damn he was getting on my nerve.

"Okay yall feelin it?" the crowd went wild. By the crowd I mean his groupies. They clapped, and cheered. He bobbed his head as LL Cool J started playing

 **(They're jinglin' baby) Go 'head, baby**

 **(They're jinglin' baby) Go 'head, baby**

 **(They're jinglin' baby) Go 'head, baby**

 **(They're jinglin' baby) Go 'head, baby**

"Cum on Hueyyyy let's dancce!" The party was still going and Jazmine didn't take account to my one drink rule because she went back for another one. That one turned into 2, and so on and so on. Now she was drunk and who was there to look after her? Me. Just great I thought. "No Jazmine you're drunk you need to lay down." She grabbed me pulling me toward the crowd. "'Livee a litttlle Hue Bear!" Hue bear? Yeah Jazmine was definitely gone

"No Jazmine I don't dance." She laughed "Everyone dances Freeman." No I do not dance why is she making dance. She was so drunk it made no sense. She grabbed my hand and twirled around. Her back faced my chest as she grinded her ass on me. I wasn't polluted by the alcohol like Jazmine, and even if I were I wouldn't be dancing. Shit this wasn't even dancing this was me standing here while Jazmine made a fool of herself. Not a complete fool I thought. I'd had to be lying and say I wasn't enjoying the attention her ass was giving the bulge in my pants. Maybe it was enough of the ass shaking. I shouldn't be thinking like that while she's intoxicated. I gently grabbed Jazmine's waist and pushed her off of me. She turned around and grabbed my hands to place them on her hips while she wrapped her hands around my neck. Jazmine was 5'3 the fact that she had to stand on her tippy toes to do that made it amusing I almost wanted to laugh, but didn't because I don't laugh. "Jazmine what are you doing?" she whispered in my ear "Am I making you nervous baby?"

Baby? As much as a part of me was definitely enjoying this new side of her the other side was saying this was wrong and I needed to help her. I blame these raging hormones. "Uhh n-No Jazmine you aren't, and keep your hands to yourself." Sadly It was for the best if she did as I say.

 **They call me Uncle L, Future of the funk**

 **Records I recorded minus all the junk**

 **People spread gossip and believe what they must**

 **While I slam dunk {punks} and make em bite the dust**

 **A minute is needed to make a phony roni bleed**

 **and put him in a bucket like it's chicken feed**

"Buttt I loovee you Hue bear! I wanntt you too love me tooo. Why don't you looove me back?" I do love you back Jazmine. I sighed it broke my heart that she didn't know how much she meant to me, and I couldn't tell her.

"Yo what's wrong with Jazzy?" Oh great it was Cindy. This was all her fault. "I doon't feel good you guys." Jazmine held on to her stomach. "She drunk ain't she?" I nodded my head yes "Cindy your little idea is going to backfire in your face. I'm taking Jazmine to my house so she can get some rest."

"No I wanna stay and party Hue bear. How come Cindy gets to stay, and I gottaa go? You like Cindyy more than mee!" She stomped her foot down like a child and placed her arms across her chest. Cindy started laughing I could tell she was a little buzzed herself. "Jazz I kno you drunk, but nah McHater don't like my ass." Good as long as she knew that much she couldn't be all that stupid. I grabbed Jazmine's hand until she threw up all over Cindy's shoes much to my amusement. I didn't believe in karma, but what Cindy got put a smile on my face. "What da fuck Jazz?" Cindy's face was priceless

"Oh and Have this place cleaned up before Jazmine's parents come back." I said with a smirk

"Whatever dude they ain't coming back for another day anyway!" I walked out of the house to walk across the street. "Where you going nigga?"

"Riley I'm going home." Wasn't it obvious? "No shit nigga. I mean where ya ass going with Jazmine?" I rolled my eyes. "She's drunk she needs rest, can't do that with lots of people in her house."

"Whatever nigga." I continued to my house with Jazmine next to me.

I took Jazmine to the room me and my brother shared. Granddad wouldn't let me take the spare room he said it was for his "bitches". An 18 year old boy shouldn't be sharing a room with his 16 year old brother. I stopped trying after a while besides after senior year I'd be going to college. Lucky Jazmine she gets that queen size bed tonight. I grabbed one of my old tee shirts and shorts that I couldn't fit anymore. I looked over at Jazmine who was slumped on my twin sized bed with her legs dangling off the side. This was going to be hard I thought. "Okay Jazmine arms up." I picked her up to keep her from falling back on the bed. She giggled but lifted her arms up. I kept my eyes on hers. They were glassy but none the less still the same mesmerizing color.

I didn't want her to wake up and think I took advantage of her so I had her take her pants off which were tight. I shook my head pants should never be that tight. I helped her slip into the shorts I gave her. I carried her to the spare room and placed her on the bed. I was leaving when I heard her say something. "Huey? Can you stay with me. Please." She must be feeling a little better I didn't get a Hue Bear this time. "Jazmine you need to rest. I'll see you in the morning." She started to sniffle damn I hated when I made her cry. "Please Huey I don't want to be alone." I let out a breath and left the room I needed to change into my pajamas. I grabbed some shorts and put them on. I opened the door to the room to see Jazmine crying she must of thought I wasn't coming back. I closed the door and took my shirt off and got in the bed with Jazmine. "Jazmine don't cry I'm here."

She turned to face me and wrapped her small arms around me.

"Huey? Are you gonna leave me again? I missed you." I knew I hurt her, but I was done hurting her she didn't deserve it. "Jazmine I'm not going anywhere." Her big green eyes looked at me with hope "Promise?" At that moment I knew that she was right for me. My Jazmine. The way her messy curls framed her face. The way she didn't have to try and be sexy because she was. The way she put others before herself. The way she saw the good in everyone even me. Shit she was friends with Cindy, and Cindy was as dumb as they come. "I Promise." She gave me that smile, that smile she used to give me before she told me her feelings. "I'm glad we're friends again." Yeah friends I thought. Deep down I wanted to be so much more than that. I wanted to be the person she thought about before bed, the person she thought about when she woke up. I wanted to make her happy, and I would.

 **There was only songs in this Chapter because of the party. Songs used**

 **Twerk it like Miley- Brandon Beal**

 **Love More- Chris Brown**

 **Jingling Baby- LL Cool J**

 **Once again I am so sorry for the weird numbers, and whatever else you guys saw. It was weird.**

 **So Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	8. Strawberry Amazing

**For some reason I'm starting to like the color blue anyway enjoy this chapter. READ & REVIEW!**

 **Chapter 8: Strawberry Amazing**

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

I woke up with the most excruciating headache on the planet. My memory of last night came back in a flash, and I was embarrassed I tried to sit up but it was hard. I wasn't in my room I knew that from the color of the walls around me. My room had baby blue walls with posters of usher and Pretty Boy Flizzy. Yeah I know I'm 18, and I still like Usher and Pretty Boy Flizzy they're so cute! I looked over on the nightstand next to the bed to see a glass of water and a pill I reached over to get it. There was a knock on the door. "Jazmine you up yet?" I smiled slightly I knew that handsome voice from anywhere. It was Huey I got excited as I got up to answer the door. The pain from my headache didn't bother me as I thought of Huey. That explains the room I was at the Freemans. I opened the door and Huey walked in without a shirt he had the nicest body I had ever seen. I couldn't stop staring as he walked by me and that's when I caught a glimpse of his back. I gasped when I saw the tattoo. It must've been the tattoo Riley had done for him. It was half of a clock but the numbers were replaced with Roman numerals. From what I can tell the time read 10:26 on the other half that wasn't covered there were cursive words I couldn't make out what they said before he turned and caught me staring. He raised his eyebrow "What are you staring at?" As if he wasn't aware he was the finest human being ever and the tattoo really caught me off guard. I mean I knew he got one, but in my offense this is my first time seeing it.

"Um your tattoo is amazing." He scoffed as he rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt off the floor to put it on. I was disappointed to say the least the view was great while it lasted I thought. "What does it mean?" He looked at me with cold eyes they softened as he spoke "My parents." I waited for him to continue. "Yo Jazz Cindy told me to bring dis ova here it was ringin."

"Do you not know how to knock?" I giggled Huey is cute when he's annoyed. "Dis my house too nigga! You always hatin. Granddad Huey hatin again!" I grabbed my phone from Riley as he walked out of the room. I shook my head out of amusement Riley was a piece of work. Seeing Huey and Riley interact with each other made me glad I was an only child. "Holy Crap! I have 10 missed calls from my parents." I backed up on the bed and sat next to Huey as I pondered how long I would be grounded. Forever I thought. "Just call them back Jazmine." I loved Huey but for someone so smart he acted so dense. "Huey! When I call back I'll have to explain why I missed all of their calls. Oh hey mom I'm sorry I missed all 10 of your calls I was just sleeping at the Freemans while Cindy threw a party at our house. Oh don't worry I'm sure the house is still a mess."

"Jazmine I think you need to calm down."

"Jazmine I think you need to calm down." I said as I tried my best to mock him "Is that your favorite thing to say?"

"Ha Ha I don't sound like that. Besides I told Cindy to clean up last night after you threw up on her shoes." My eyes widened in shock. "Oh my gosh! I puked on Cindy. How could I forget to apologize. I gotta go Huey!" I got up to run out of the door before Huey grabbed my hand. "Jazmine you don't need to say sorry she's the one who threw that party in the first place. Besides you need to relax and call your parents back. I'm sure they're worried about you." He was right Cindy definitely got what she deserved, but I'm still going to apologize just not now. I did what he said and relaxed as I got ready to call my mom back. I dialed my mom's number back as the dial rand I could feel my palms getting sweaty.

"Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois! Me and your father have been calling you all day! I was worried about you young lady where have you been? Why haven't you answered our calls?" I felt guilty but I couldn't tell them the truth not unless I wanted to be in big trouble or grounded for the next 20 years. They wouldn't care if I'm an adult. So I did something I shouldn't have done and lied.

"I'm sorry mom my phone was on silent." Anyone who knows me knows I'm a terrible liar. Lie better I thought. "I slept in because I was really tired after last night." I mentally slapped myself. "Last night?

What happened last night Jazmine?" I started to panic I couldn't come up with a better lie to cover up that lie well it wasn't a complete lie. "Hi Mrs. DuBois." Huey grabbed the phone from my hand I couldn't here what she was saying. "Yes Mrs. DuBois after they left Jazmine came over my house and fell asleep so I let her sleep in our guest bedroom. I'm sorry if she couldn't here her phone we were downstairs. Yes Mrs. DuBois. Okay." He handed the phone back to me I was impressed by how well he kept his composure. "Jazmine honey your father and I will be back home tomorrow, and take your phone off of silent so next time we call you can hear." I sighed in relief. "Okay mom. I love you too bye. "I hung up the phone to give Hey a look.

"What it looked like you were gonna choke so I decided to step it." He shrugged his shoulders I smiled. "Thanks Huey."

"You hungry? Never mind your always hungry come on." I followed him downstairs. I'm glad he knew me well enough to know that I love food I was starving. "So what do you want?"

"Bacon!" He gave me a disgusted face "Jazmine bacon is high in cholesterol." I pouted I don't care about that stuff. "I want bacon Huey Freeman. He sighed as he went to go make me my bacon. After breakfast Huey, Riley, and Myself were all downstairs in the living. I was currently redoing Riley's cornrows. "Ow bitch dat hurt!" Huey smacked Riley upside that head "Stop calling Jazmine a Bitch Riley." I giggled as I continued to do his hair. "Damn Mariah you pullin out my hair!" He was being annoying "Riley either you want me to finish or you want to walk around with half of your head done." I was seriously considering leaving him like this. "I say leave it." Huey said while flipping through the channels "Nigga ain't nobody tryin to be like you. Leaving yo head nappy n untamed."

"It's not nappy Riley and I'll have you know my hair is very groomed, and it's apart of our culture. I say you get more in touch with your roots." I rolled my eyes they were getting on my nerve. "Will you guys both shut up. Huey I like your hair, and Riley I'll finish but you better pay me 20 dollars."

"Hoe I ain't.." I smacked him before Huey could. "I'm not a hoe Riley." After what seemed like forever with Riley complaining I finished. I still hadn't been to my house I hope it was clean like Huey said it would be. I went over to the couch where Huey was. He was still flipping through the channels. "Huey lets do something fun! I'm so bored."

He didn't even turn to look at me before he responded "Well go find something to do Jazmine." I sighed he was impossible. I got up and went upstairs to grab my phone I should really stop leaving it. I returned to see Caesar and Huey face to face looking as if they were going to kill each other.

 **Caesar's P.O.V**

I woke up in my room and smiled last night was so Lit. I heard a notification go off on my phone it was from Tasha the waitress. I thought I would never see her again, but believe it or not she was at the party last night. I guess she knew Cindy from when they were kids. She was actually pretty cool once you got to know her. She was real funny and smart those are all good qualities in a friend, but I had a feeling she wanted to be more than that. I could tell by the way she was flirting and dancing on me. My heart still wasn't with the vibe she was giving me and besides I needed to see Jazmine. I heard on the low that last night Huey took her to his house while she was drunk. I don't think he would take advantage of her, but at this point I don't know since now all of a sudden as soon as I like her he loves her. It don't add up. So I got dressed and thank God for my mama she picked up my car from the shop. I was headed to the Freemans to see Jazz. I knocked on the door and none other than Huey Freeman answered. He gave me a cold glare so cold I was actually scared just a little. "What the hell do you want?" Damn I gets no love I see "I'm here to see Jazmine." I grew some balls and stepped in we were face to face. I was taller than him, but that didn't mean Huey was a punk. I've seen him fight multiple times. "She's asleep." He said with all seriousness. I guess she woke up because she came downstairs looking confused. "Hey Caesar, What's going on?" I smiled and Huey backed up crossing his arms over his chest. I wanted to laugh. "I came here to see you." She kept looking at Huey as if she needed his approval to speak to me. "Uhh okay."

"Whatever." Huey said as he went upstairs he was obviously still mad which made me smile. Jazmine came closer to me while she hugged her arms. "Look." We said in union. "You go first." I wanted to hear what she had to say. "Caesar, that date wasn't the best but it didn't effect how I feel for you. You make me laugh and smile. You're funny and sweet. What I'm really trying to say is I'm sorry for making you feel bad about the date." I was so glad t hear her say that. I'm guessing things with her and Huey were the same and he still hasn't acted on his feelings yet. Maybe he was a punk I thought. "Good because I just wanted to come over here and say sorry like a million times sorry. Jazmine you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that honestly." She smiled and we hugged I didn't want to stay any longer knowing Huey was just up the stairs probably plotting my death I told Jazmine bye and went to the gym. Gotta keep my toned muscles for my girl. Well she will be mine. "Soon." I said out loud to no one in particular. Damn I should stop talking to myself.

 **Huey's P.O.V**

Jazmine went upstairs for whatever reason I cant control how fun and boring her life is. I just found a show when I heard that dreadful knock on the door I opened it and saw Caesar. My blood boiled why the fuck is he here? To tell me he's given up on Jazmine I hope. Then I remembered hope was irrational. He said he came here to see Jazmine. How the fuck did he even know she was here to begin with. "She's asleep." I lied somehow I didn't feel bad about lying to him. Just my luck I knew lying was bad Jazmine came down and that's when he suckered her in to talk to him. I went upstairs feeling upset, mad and a feeling I've never really felt before until Caesar said he had feelings for Jazmine. Jealous. Jealousy is an ugly thing, but fuck that. Jazmine is mine! It's been a full 2 minutes and she's still down there with him. What the hell could they be saying that's so important? What were they doing? I need to calm down. I grabbed a book from my bookshelf and got on my bed to try and read.

"HOW TO MAKE A NEGRO CHRISTIAN" Jazmine got me this book last Christmas. I'm not into religion and I also don't celebrate Christmas, but Jazmine said everyone should get to be happy with gifts on that day. Honestly the book was actually good so I accepted her gift. Just trying to read the book was making me think more of them. I put the book down and got off the bed. I was going to go down there to see what they were doing. I went to reach for the door when Jazmine busted in the room. "Huey? Were you leaving?" Damn this isn't a good look I thought. I rubbed the back of my head "Oh no I wasn't leaving." She laughed and walked past me to sit on my bed. "Whatever you say Freeman." I turned to look in her direction she had picked up the book I was trying to read. "Hey I remember this book!" She seemed so excited it made me feel warm all over. "I gave it to you as a Christmas gift. I thought you would like it." Well I did like the book. I took it from her hands to place it back on the bookshelf. "I don't celebrate Christmas Jazmine." There was a few minutes of silence until Jazmine had this grand idea. "Let's go get some ice cream." My eyebrow raised. I don't eat ice cream all that sugar can rot your teeth. "How about we go get a nice salad from Panera Bread?" She made a disgusted face. "Huey I want something cold and sweet, something like ice cream not a salad. Come on Huey please." Damn she's always begging for something. I sighed in defeat "Fine Jazmine I'll get you some ice cream." What was she doing to me? "Yay! Come on!"

"Are you going to change?" I asked her realizing we were both still in the clothes we slept in. She looked down at herself and blushed. "No we can just leave." I rolled my eyes and we left the house. I locked the door because granddad was out playing chess with Ruckus. I sneered in disgust man I hate that man. I've never met a black man that hated black people until we moved to Whitecrest. We pulled up to Baskin-Robbins. Jazmine literally jumped out of the car I followed behind her when we stepped in my face cringed. The aroma of all 31 flavors made me sick to my stomach. "MMM it smells so good!" I shook my head at Jazmine as she went to the counter with the ice cream. She looked like a kid in a candy store. "Hi Welcome to Baskin-Robbins home of delicious cones, shakes, and cakes." The guy behind the counter was too cheerful probably hyped up on the ice cream I thought.

"Jazmine it's not too late to change your mind about this terrible life decision."

"Huey don't be ridiculous it's just ice cream. OOO I want a waffle cone with 4 scoops of strawberry ice cream Please!" Did she really need 4 scoops? The total came out to $4.65 I shook my head. That's too much for one ice cream cone.

We went outside and sat on the bench with the ugly umbrella. Jazmine was enjoying that ice cream. The way her tongue licked the top scoop. Her eyes were filled with joy as she ate the cold diabetes. "Huey you want some?" I looked at her with pure shock. I thought I explained to her I do not eat sweets. "No Jazmine I do not want any." I was hungry though. I don't care what she says I'm going to Panera after this. "Oh come on!" She came over to my side and started putting her ice cream in my face "Try some you know you want to." She laughed and giggled. "Jazmine stop being childish I said no." Jazmine should know by now I do not eat ice cream or anything sweet ever not since that night. She just wouldn't leave me alone. I opened my mouth to tell her to stop this instant when all of a sudden she smacked most of her ice cream on my damn face causing some to get in my mouth. I closed my mouth to taste sweet creamy strawberry ice cream. I hadn't had sweets since my parents died my taste buds were tingling for more. After all of it was gone and I had cleaned my mouth off I gave Jazmine a look. "Jazmine why the hell would you do that?" Her eyes game me a sympathetic look but honestly she's crazy.

"Did you like it?" She seemed hopeful, but she should know hope is irrational. "No." I lied through my teeth honestly it was the best tasting unhealthiest thing I've ever eaten. I wouldn't be too mad if she threw the rest of her ice cream on me. I could see her eyes watering and I rolled my eyes. "Jazmine it wasn't that bad, and it wasn't that good." Her face scrunched up as she thought about what I said. "Huh?" Of course she wouldn't understand. "Just forget it , come on let's go." We got in the car and I drove to get my salad Jazmine protested but I was hungry and she owes me for throwing her ice cream on my face. As much as she was getting on my nerve she was happy as long as she was happy I was happy. One things for certain strawberry was my new favorite fruit.

 _12 years ago on October 26,2003_

 _I remember this day as the day my life was ruined. The day I would never be the same. I became cold and uncaring. I became someone who couldn't love. The lights of the car in front of me flashed as I heard my mom scream and the collision of the car my family was in. BOOM our car flipped over twice and everything went black it became harder to breathe. My brother I thought as I tried to keep thinking of something so the darkness wouldn't consume me. The smoke of the flames that formed around the crash became bigger and bigger as I heard sirens and saw flashing blue and red lights. I couldn't move my body. I tried to call out for my mom. My voice barely audible. My eyes fluttered as I took my last breath._

 _My vision was blurry as I strained to open my eyes. The white lights blinded me. I felt something in my throat and heard a steady beeping sound. BEEP BEEP BEEP "Huey Freeman? Can you hear me?" I felt weak but I managed to turn my head towards the voice. "You and your family were in a terrible accident. You broke your left leg and arm, one of your ribs were fractured we had to perform an operation. You couldn't breathe on your own so we gave you a breathing tube. Some one so small shouldn't have survived you're very lucky" Accident? I remember now. How long had I been in here? Where was my family?_

 _"Mom. Dad. Brother." I somehow gathered the strength to speak. He looked down. "You have family here to see you."_

 _Granddad and Aunt Cookie came in the room. "it's gon be alright baby." Aunt cookie maybe she knew where my parents and brother were. "Mom. Dad. Brother." Granddad put a hand on Aunt Cookie's shoulder as she started crying. I was getting scared now. "Huey your Brother Riley, he's in bad shape but I know he's gonna make it. He's strong like your father." Granddad chocked on the last part. "Parents?" I'm sick of this waiting just tell me I thought. "Huey your parents died in the crash. By the time the ambulance arrived there was nothing they could do." No this couldn't be true. They were gone. That day is the day I wish I could forget. The day I wish never occurred._

 _10/26/03 it read on their gravestones. Riley never remembered them. He was only 3, but me as a 7 year old I remembered. From then on I swore never to get attached to anyone, never to care or love anyone else. Then I met Jazmine. I guess hope isn't all that irrational._

 **So the last part was just a little flashback of some sorts. It also explained Huey's tattoo a little more. I apologize for the short chapter. I'll make it longer next chapter**


	9. DREAMS VS REALITY

**Chapter 9: DREAMS VS. REALITY**

 **I'm Sorry for the slow updates school started… so much for summer. Thanks to everyone who supports this story you guys give me the motivation to continue. I added some new characters to this chapter and they will show up throughout the story. Please Read & Review and Enjoy.**

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

 _"Huey where are you taking me?" I smiled as he pulled out a blindfold to cover my eyes. "You'll see it's a surprise." Huey had told me to get dressed and meet him at his house. "We're almost there Jazmine." I could feel him guiding me from behind his hands on my hips. This isn't like Huey we are friends after all. I've known him for years something must be wrong. I was getting nervous and started thinking about running away. "Okay take the blindfold off." So much for that idea there was no turning back now. I grabbed the blindfold and gasped in awe. The sight before me was incredible. We were at the top of the hill, our hill. The hill that had so many memories of us as kids, and now teenagers. There were rose pedals along the grass. On the grass was a blanket along with a picnic basket. My mouth watered as I thought of the contents inside. Dangling from each tree branch were lanterns that illuminated the night making it seem as if it were day putting the moon to shame._

 _"Jazmine?" Huey took my hand and led me closer towards him. "What's going on Huey?" For the first time in forever Huey smiled a true genuine smile. The dimple on his right cheek became more defined my eyes widened. Wow he sure was full of surprises I thought. "Jazmine I've been lying to you. I've been lying to you about my feelings. Not only do I love you, but I've always loved you. I would take a million bullets for you. If only you'd understand I never meant to hurt you."_

 _My eyes watered as I realized he finally saw what I saw. He finally understood we were meant to be. All these years of being scared thinking we would never be one. I was sure Huey was my soul mate. He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. The ring had diamonds all around the sides and in the middle were three big ones. "Jazmine DuBois from the moment I saw you I thought you were naïve I tired to teach you the harsh realities of the world, but as we grew older I couldn't help but hide my feelings for you as they grew stronger. I don't want to go another minute hour second or day without you. Please do me the honor of marrying me and becoming Mrs. Huey Freeman." I couldn't really contain my joy or my sadness. I cried and all the emotions came out. I was happy that he came to terms with his feelings but why'd it take him so long? Honestly I don't care how long it took him I would wait 100,000,000 more days for him. "Yes Huey! Of course I'll marry you!" He placed the ring on my finger and picked me up spinning me around. "I love you Jazmine." We looked into each others eyes and that's when I knew I could never lose him in my life. "I love you too Huey, forever and always."_

 **SPLASH!** "Yo Mariah get yo ass up!" I jumped out of my sleep only to realize the space next to me was empty and Riley with an empty bowl. "Riley! My hair!" I started to whine "Man don't nobody wanna hear that Huey told me to wake yo ass up cuz you gots to get the hell up outta here." What was his problem? I was happy 3 minutes ago that dream was honestly the best dream ever. If only Huey really felt that way towards me. I sighed "Where's Huey?" I asked Riley while he was still standing over me. He made a stank face "Bitch do I look like I keep tabs on that nigga?" I rolled my eyes I didn't have the energy to slap him. I got out of the bed and folded the blanket. My parents were coming home today and I needed to go home and make sure everything was right before they got there. I guess Huey left as I walked downstairs.

"Hello cutie pie." I smiled Mr. Freeman was funny "Hi Mr. Freeman. How are you? Would you happen to know were Huey went?"

"I'm fine cutie pie Huey told me he was going to the liberty." I laughed "You must mean the library?"

He scratched his head and shrugged "Don't nobody listen to that boy, with all that hair on his head you would think his ass would listen to me." I shook my head as I walked to the door "Who the hell drunk all the damn orange juice?!" I could hear Mr. Freeman yell. I walked across the street to see a taxi pull up by my house I panicked as I realized the people inside the taxi cab were none other than my parents. I ran as fast as I could to them. I hadn't been inside my house since 2 days ago. "Jazmine honey what's wrong?" My mother asked "Um nothing why are you guys back so early?" I didn't wait for a reply as I dashed inside and slammed the door. I ran into the kitchen to see two gigantic bags of trash containing cups and empty bottles of Smirnoff and vodka. I really had to smack Cindy I grabbed both of the bags and went into the garage to place the bags into the big trash bin. I ran back inside the house and looked around Cindy did an oaky job nothing seemed to be out of place I sighed in relief. "Jazmine DuBois what is going on?" My father said as he carried their suitcases inside the house while my mother locked the door behind them.

"Oh noting daddy I just had to use the bathroom really badly." I lied man I've been lying a lot recently. "Well how about some breakfast?" I smiled to that I was hungry. "I could go for some pancakes and sausage." My mother smiled and went towards the kitchen she went inside the cabinet and her face looked confused "Jazmine what is my vase doing in the cabinet?" I mentally face palmed myself. I gave her a slight shrug and a sheepish grin not knowing what to say. No more wild house parties that's for sure.

 **Huey's P.O.V**

"Huey?" I tossed and turned as I could hear my name. "What's going on Huey?" I opened my eyes as my ears were alert I could still hear my name being called out. I turned over to see Jazmine asleep my eyes widened as I realized where the sound was coming from. Jazmine was talking in her sleep, but why was she saying my name? Could it be a sex dream? No I thought as I realized she would definitely be moaning I smirked at the thought. "Yes Huey! Of course I'll marry you!" I jumped in my spot. What the fuck why is she so loud? I slowly got out of the bed trying not to wake her up. I stood up and watched as Jazmine smiled in her sleep. She was definitely dreaming about me that's not a secret. I slightly smiled as I thought of Jazmine and I together I knew she wouldn't give up on me. She obviously still cared about me and Caesar was just a distraction to try and forget me. I knew it why on earth would she fall for Caesar? I walked out of the door I needed to go somewhere to clear my head. "Riley go wake up Jazmine her parents are coming back today." I said as I picked up the newspaper to leave.

"Nigga I ain't yo slave you go do it bitch!" I grabbed my shoe and threw it at his face "Go wake her up nigga." I said trying not to sound where I was from. "Whatever bitch!"

"That's what I thought." As he went to go wake her up. I knew then he was gonna do what the hell I told him to do. "Where you going boy?" Granddad asked from the kitchen table. "I'm going to the Library granddad." I got in my truck and drove to the Maryland public library just a few miles down from our house. I went to the back and sat at one of the round tables. I opened my newspaper and began to read. I felt the presence of someone else near. I sat my newspaper down only to be face to face with a girl who happened to be staring at me. I raised my eyebrow "Is there a problem?" I asked the mysterious girl. She smiled "I'm Camila." She stuck out her hand I looked at it. I don't know this girl I'm not shaking hands with her. She could've been sent here by the government to spy on me. "What do you want?" She laughed and put her hand down. "Well I just moved here and honestly all these white people are giving me a headache, but when I saw you.

"She looked me up and down with seductive eyes. "I had to meet you. It's not everyday you meet a fine black brotha with a nice body, and reads." She looked down at my newspaper.

"What's your name?" I was still hesitant about talking to her but my mouth opened before I could protest. "Huey." I got a good look at her face and to say the least she was gorgeous. She had chocolate brown skin no where near as light as Jazmine. Her lips were big and full. Her face had freckles on each cheek, and her eyes were a hazel brown color. The one thing that caught my attention was her shirt. It was white with the words "Fight the power" and a closed black fist. Her hair was short and natural. She had it parted on the far right side. Her hair was curly and reminded me of a new born baby's hair. In her nose was a diamond nose ring and her nails were manicured with a French tip. Overall I could tell she took care of herself.

"Huey? Like Huey P. Newton?" I was actually taken back not most people know about Huey P. Newton. "Exactly like him." I stared at her and something in me felt weird a feeling I only feel with one other person it wasn't as strong, but still there none the less. "Well Huey what do you do around here for fun?"

"Camila come on I wanna go to the mall." I looked over at the girl who just stormed over to the table. My eyes bulged out of my head as I realized they were twins. Identical twins. Camila rolled her eyes. "Huey this is my twin sister Promise."

"Promise?" I asked confused I mean what kind of a name was that? "Yes Promise. As in I Promise I'll drop kick ya ass if you keep staring." I looked away and scratched the back of my head. "Promise can you act civilized for once in your life?"

"Bitch I am acting civilized, but ol' dude over here was staring. You are cute though what's your name?"

"Quite stealing my pocket Prom, and his name is Huey." Promise's eyes looked over at Camila and I guess it was some sort of twin telepathy because she nodded her head. Although they both looked the same they had two different personalities. Camila seemed to be the mature and reserved one while Promise was more on the wild side. "Well Huey I gotta go maybe I'll see you around." She got up from the seat across me and left with her sister. Maybe I will I thought to myself.

 _ **15 minutes earlier**_

 **Camila's P.O.V**

 _"Why we gotta move all the way from the NY to this bougie place?" My sister asked as we grabbed boxes placing them inside. We moved into the suburbia of Woodcrest Maryland some big house on Timid Deer Lane. "Prom. You know dad got a promotion." I said using her nickname I gave her when we were little kids. She sucked her teeth "Whateva I still think we should've stayed with grandma." I shook my head I love my sister, but sometimes she was a little brawn. I guess I got the smarts I'll still beat a bitch ass though. "Promise, grandma Kel is old. She can barley take care of herself. Besides we need to support dad." My father Kenneth O'Brien moved to New York when he was 15 with his mother Kel O'Brien. His father had died while in the army. My father met my mother Sophie in high school, and they fell in love._

 _She then became pregnant only to find out she would be having 2 children. After we were born she left and never came back. Till this day I don't remember her I don't know what she looks like nor do I care. What kind of mother leaves their children behind? Our father did everything for us and with him being a single father raising two girls I know it wasn't easy. I appreciate everything he has done and I wouldn't trade him for anything, and I know when times got rough he wouldn't leave and abandon us. Promise sighed "Fine you're right." I looked over at my sister who seemed to be upset I got a bright idea. "Hey why don't we check out the mall?" Her eyes gleamed with excitement "That's what I'm talking about, but since when did you like the mall?" She's right I really hate the mall, but just to make her happy I'll endure the pain._

 _"No nothing changed I still highly dislike the mall, but since I'm going to the mall with you can we stop at the library really quickly?" Promise rolled her eyes but agreed besides we shared the car dad got us on our 17 birthday 3 months ago. We pulled up to the Maryland public library. "Hello mam welcome to our library would you like to register for a library card?" I looked at her in disgust why the hell was she so cheerful. "No I'm good for now." I walked around and spotted a boy. This boy was the most exotic looking guy I've ever seen. His hair was so big and his body was so toned. I really couldn't get a glimpse of his face but I know that he was fine and he just so happen to be reading the newspaper. I like em smart. I headed over to my dream guy and boy when he put down that newspaper and I saw his eyes. My panties were soaked with just one glance. I bit my lip as he raised his eyebrow. That was cute I thought in amusement. "Is there a problem?" I smiled and introduced myself but I'm guessing dude wasn't feeling it because he looked at my extended hand without shaking it. Well he was a tough one but I like that in a man. After awhile he loosened up and I got his name. It was Huey, but one moment when he looked into my eyes I felt a connection I'm sure he felt it to. My sister came and acted like her usually crazy, loud self. I didn't care if I had to go to the library everyday. I told him I'd see him around and I knew I definitely would._

 _ **Present Time**_

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

I sighed as I plopped on my bed. The Freeman's guest bed was comfortable and all, but nothing can beat my nice cozy room. I looked at my clock that rested on my nightstand to read 7:15PM. I reached over and saw I had a text from Caesar on my phone. "Be dressed in 30 minutes I have a surprise for you ;)." I smiled he always knew how to cheer me up, but deep down I didn't want a repeat of last time so maybe this will be different. Besides people deserve second chances. Like Huey I sighed as I swept him to the back of my mind. I put on a yellow dress with flats, and I did my hair in one big puff. I added some lip gloss to my lips sprayed some of my Bath & Body Works "Seaside Mimosa" and did a once over in the mirror. I decided to leave Huey's necklace. If he wanted to be just friends I should move on. I smiled weakly at my reflection and heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs and told my parents I would be back before my curfew and met Caesar at the door. He had sunflowers in his hands. I took them and thanked him. "Um Caesar before I get in your car.. Did you check to make sure there's gas?" He laughed "Yes Jazmine I definitely checked this time and look." He said as he pulled out his wallet. "I brought my wallet. Not like we'll need it anyway." I smiled as he opened the passenger door for me. I looked at the night sky as Caesar drove I'm not sure where he was taking me, but it was nice getting away.

The car finally came to a complete stop and I looked around to see we were at the park. "Caesar?" He came to open my door and grabbed my hand to help me out of the car. "Don't worry Jazzy you'll love it." He pulled out a Blindfold and led me to where ever we were going. This was all starting to seem quite familiar as I thought back to my dream with Huey.

We got to our destination and he took the blindfold off. I couldn't tell what was going, but more than anything I hope this didn't end in a marriage proposal. Everything was how I imagined literally how I dreamed earlier during the day. I stood in that same spot as I saw the rose pedals, the picnic blanket and basket. Instead of lanterns on tree branches there was a single candle in the middle of the blanket. It didn't illuminate the nights sky or put the moon to shame. It wasn't in a special spot. It wasn't on the hill. More importantly it wasn't Huey. Tears started to form in my eyes as I thought of how badly I wanted this to be a dream, a dream that was real. My dream. I cried as I thought off how badly I wanted Huey to be here in Caesar's place. I cried because this was unfair to him. It was unfair for me to love another knowing he would never love me back. "Jazmine are you okay?" Caesar said in a concerned voice as he grabbed my hips and lifted my chin with his hand. I sniffed as I thought of how real this was. How real Caesar was. Huey would have never taken the time to do any of this. Making my dream a blurred vision I thought of now and then I thought of the future, and how that could include the man in front of me. My mother always told me never to give up on someone. What if giving up on him is the only way I can be happy? "Yes Caesar I'm okay." I wiped away my tears as I smiled. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." He smiled and led me to the blanket. Well everyone deserves a second chance I thought as I continued to push Huey deep deep within my thoughts. I won't give up just yet.

 **Aww poor Caesar. Will Jazmine really get over Huey? Lol yall know the answer to that, and is Huey liking someone else? Who knows? Oh wait I do! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter.**


	10. Play No Games

**Chapter 10: Play No Games**

 _ **"Lord, please pray for the soul of this bitch.**_

 _ **And guide my pimp hand and make it strong, Lord.**_

 ** _So that she might learn a ho's place. Amen." - A Pimp Named Slickback_**

 **Caesar's P.O.V**

As I drove to pick Jazmine up yesterday I saw a moving truck a couple blocks down from Huey. Great more white uppity people or worse uppity black people. I shook my head as I thought of Jazmine's father Tom he was one of those types. Something wasn't right with Jazmine. She didn't seem all that happy with my surprise. I planned everything precisely and made sure everything was right. We get there and she starts to cry after a while she says she liked it, but the whole time I could tell her mind was else where. I'm starting to think maybe Jazmine isn't for me. Maybe just maybe. I don't know.

I sighed as I laid on my bed thinking of the events that occurred last night with Jazmine. I thought of how hurt and angry Huey was when he found out I liked her. I closed my eyes and thought of how bad that must of made me look. I missed my best friend I didn't want a girl to come between us. Jazmine wasn't just any girl though she was different in a way. I know she still loves Huey. So why am I still going after her? I wasn't quite sure yet. I was gonna go talk to him later on in the day. I had an idea that I'd like to propose to him.

I didn't live too far from Jazmine and Huey so I decided to go for a run. I like to workout when I have a lot on my mind. It was at least 88 degrees outside. I put on some Nike Shorts my running shoes. I tied up my dreads grabbed my phone and earbuds, I didn't bother putting on a shirt. I headed out the door and started running I turned the volume up and ran to the beat. I came closer to Timid deer lane by this time I'm sweating and panting for air, but I didn't care to stop. I was in the zone when I collided with a smaller yet feminine frame. "Come on Yo, watch it!" My earbuds fell out of my ear as I heard some New York in her accent.

She got up and brushed herself off. I looked up and her face was familiar. It felt like something that I've been missing came rushing back to me at once. A memory I longed to forget "Camila?". Her eyes searched mine as she realized who I was. "Michael?" Now I know that was her. My mother and her were the only people who called me by my first name. Before I moved to Woodcrest I lived in Brooklyn, New York that's where I met Camila and her sister. When I say met more like fell in love with. We were together for 2 years until that day I had to move. She decided that we should lose all strings with each other.

I called everyday I left messages. I even sent her multiple letters. With no response from her after a year I decided to move on, but I never stopped loving her. I was still on the ground. She seemed to be in shock. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked breaking out of her trance. I got up and honestly for the first time I was speechless. How was I suppose to feel with her being here? She hurt me to the core. She was my first love. I shook the thought off and looked at her fully for the first time since we bumped into each other. As always she was beautiful her hair was shorter from the last time I seen her, but then again that was at least 2 years ago. Those days were different. "After I left this is where I came." I kept it short and sweet. She opened her mouth it seemed as though she wanted to say something but soon after closed it. The silence was excruciatingly painful. It was the most awkward uncomfortable silence I've ever came across. You would think after all these years we would have a handful to say, but that wasn't the case this time around.

 **Camila's P.O.V**

I like to get in a run every now and again and with my father stressed with his new job and Promise complaining like a child I needed a break myself. I was still thinking about Huey and how alike we were only difference with him was I could tell he wasn't there with me fully. I can't say It was love at first sight, but he was so fine who wouldn't wanna lick something off his toned body? I turned the corner and hit something hard and rock solid. "Come on Yo, watch it!". I got up and brushed myself off. Damn these people were really getting on my nerve. "Camila?" how could this stranger know my name. I looked up to see a dark chocolate glistening boy he had long dreads that were pinned up. I don't blame him it's hot as hell. What really caught my attention were his eyes. They were a deep dark brown color. A color I could never forget. My heart seemed to beat faster if that were even possible especially with me running just a few minutes ago.

I knew this guy "Michael?" He got up from the ground and I was in shock. I thought I would never see him again, but here he was in front of me. All the emotions and feelings I've been masking for the past year and a half came back to me in an overwhelming manner. I fell in love with Michael and I never truly got over him. Before he left I begged for him to stay. I begged for him not to leave me like my mother did. Obviously he didn't. He stated how he couldn't make that decision for himself we were only kids at the time I was 16 and he was 17 when he left. At the time I felt as though I couldn't and wouldn't have a life without him. When I first met Michael I was only 13 and when I say we fell in love gosh it was the best feeling any teenage girl could have. After he left I became a person I tried hard not to be. Bitter. I felt numb and emotionless not to the point where I wasn't gonna find anyone. To the point where I wouldn't be as happy. "What are you doing here?" Damn that was dumb maybe he's just visiting a family member or friend and then he'll leave. Again I thought. "After I left this is where I came." His voice was deeper I pondered on what he said. It wasn't a super long explanation as to why he was her, but he moved down here and the irony of it is I moved down here as well. Were the fates trying to tell us something?

"You look good." I told him in all honesty puberty was great to him. He was always handsome to me, but know that he grew into himself more I couldn't help myself from being physically attracted to him. "You know I called." He completely ignored my compliment. He gave a venomous laugh "I even sent you fucking letters. I waited for you to come around and realize we could've still made it work!" I couldn't just sit here and let him yell at me. "Michael you left after taking my virginity! Was I suppose to just wait for you to come back and save me like some damn princess? Oh wait shit like that doesn't happen in real life!" I could feel the hot tears building up but I refused to let him see me cry. Shit I promised myself never to cry over Michael Caesar ever again. He sighed "Camila, nothing has changed has it? You're still the same neurotic, big ball of negative energy!" Did this nigga just call me a big ball of negative energy? Before I could think about what I was doing I slapped him. As my breathe become more steady I could see Michael holding his face while his eyes were closed. ".1" He counted down from 5 and I knew then I was wrong. "Michael I'm.."

"Just go!" I nearly jumped when he screamed at me to leave. My eyes widened and I was scared to move I've never seen him this way before. I backed away and ran to my house. I definitely broke the rule of crying. As I entered my house there were still boxes around and I was glad my father wasn't here so he couldn't ask me any questions.

I could hear my sister blasting The Weeknd from her room upstairs. One thing I loved about this house is that we no longer had to share rooms any more. I snuck in my room and jumped in my bed crying m eyes out. After a while the music stopped and I could her footsteps walking towards my room. "Cam you in here?" The door creaked as it opened and she stepped in. I sniffed as I knew my eyes were puffy. She got in bed with me and didn't say anything she just laid next to me. "Michael… I saw him." I cried more and my sister held my hand. She knew the history we shared with each other. I never stopped loving him, but I moved on.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was a cold winter day in Brooklyn and my sister and I were outside. Promise loved playing in the snow. We had on our snow boots and coats that made you look like a walking marshmallow. Gloves and scarves. What's weird is we both like the color green. It was my favorite color so you could only imagine what color my coat was. "Promise stop! I'm gonna tell daddy!" She was throwing snowballs at me. "Come on Camila! Stop being so boring. Lets have fun!" She grabbed another snowball and it hit the car pulling up behind me. I turned around and gasped as I ran over to my sister's side. I was glad when the car didn't stop. Promise sighed and I gave her a glare. After a while we both started laughing. I grabbed a snowball and started to throw it at her right before I felt something cold and wet hit the back of my head. It was obviously a snowball, but who threw it? I turned to see a boy who had on a dark Blue NorthFace coat and a matching Blue skully hat. He had a smile on his face, but as soon as he saw that I spotted him he tried to run. As he turned he tripped over the heavy snow that had fallen the night before._

 _Promise and I ran up to him and he sat up rubbing his head. "Yo son that was mad funny!" Promise laughed in his face I shook my head. She's so rude I thought. "Are you alright?" I looked into his eyes and my heart skipped a beat although it was cold I could feel my body get warm all over. "Yea I'm alright." I offered my hand and I felt the spark right away not even our gloves could mask the feeling I felt. "I'm Michael." I never took my eyes off of his. "I'm Camila." We stood like that for what seemed forever. "Michael come inside!" I turned to see a brown skinned woman standing in the door way it must've been his mother. "I gotta go." I watched as he walked towards his house. "OOO I'm telling daddy you like that boy!" I rolled my eyes as I chased after Promise inside the house._

 _Later on in the night I remember getting ready for bed Promise was already asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Him. I heard a tapping sound coming from the window closest to the closet door. I got scared, as I got closer to the window I could see a figure. It was him! I opened the window and damn was it cold as hell. "Hold on a minute." I closed the window and ran to get my coat and boots. I put my coat over my nightgown and went back to the window I climbed out and closed it almost fully. I had to get back in and I didn't want Promise getting sick._

 _"Hey." I shivered as the cool air hit my face. "I know it's late, but I just wanted to see you again." I almost laughed at the situation "Why couldn't you wait till tomorrow it's freezing out here." His stare became more intense and that's when we shared our first kiss. From then on we were joined at the hip and he was my sunshine. When he left so did the glow of my life. I was never truly the same._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

 **Huey's P.O.V**

"Huey! We havin a couple of people ova da house in a few!" I put my book down and stared at Riley where have a heard this before? What's almost amusing is that he thinks it's going to be in our house. "Not in this house you're not." He rolled his eyes "It ain't like dat dis time we just invitin our closest friends. Oh and here." He tossed my a wad of cash it had to be at least a thousand or more dollars. "What's this?"

"It's Jazmine's money I collected from the party. Yea you wondering why I haven't spent it. Trust me I was gonna but Cindy was bitchin telling me to give it to her." Yeah whatever I thought. That still didn't explain why he gave it to me. "You gave it to me why?" He sucked his teeth. "So you can give it to her nigga.. Pause No Homo." I shook my head and went to go put this in a safe place.

I came back downstairs to see Caesar looking mad and maybe sad? I really cant tell, and who the hell told Riley to let him in? "Caesar? What are you.." He cut me off. As he spoke I fought the urge to punch him for interrupting me. "She's here, I saw her. I called her neurotic and she slapped me." What the fuck was he talking about? I raised my eyebrows.

Why couldn't my life ever be normal? "Use your words Caesar. Who are you talking about? Who is she?" Jazmine? Maybe she finally realized he wasn't right for her. Wait neurotic? Jazmine is no where near unstable.

"Camila. My girlfriend, my first love." I was confused Camila? The girl I met at the library she sure didn't seem to be too worried about Caesar. "Girlfriend?" He rolled his eyes

"Ex girl. Damn Huey you're just full of questions aren't you." What did he expect I still don't know what's going on. After 15 minutes of explaining, I understood.

So basically Camila and Caesar were together at a young age. They were in love, and before Caesar moved they had sex for the first time. Why they would do that knowing he was leaving was dumb to me, but that's just me. I shook my head I just met this Camila girl and to be honest she was very attractive. I thought maybe I should tell Caesar she some what came on to me, and then I thought about when I found out about Jazmine. How hurt I was. Besides two wrongs don't make a right.

Was he still going after Jazmine now that Camila's here?

"So what are you gonna do?" I asked hoping to get some answers regarding Jazmine. He sighed and responded with a weak "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I really didn't come over here to talk to you about Camila, it just happen so fast and sudden. I really wanted to apologize about the whole Jazmine situation. To be quite frank I missed you man. No homo." Him and Riley with that no Homo shit. I thought about what Caesar was saying and I did miss talking and debating with him about current events that took place. Even though Jazmine wasn't just any girl we shouldn't let that come between our friendship.

"That would be the case only if you're done going after my woman." He laughed "She's not your woman. I wanted to propose something to you." Propose something to me? "Jazmine isn't some type of bet, she's not worth any amount of money."

"No money. I was thinking more of a clean fair fight to the death." I smirked at that he had to be kidding.

"Caesar it wouldn't be a fair fight. I'd kill you." I was pretty confident in my answer.

"I was just fooling around about the fight to the death part, but not the part about the fair clean fight. A clean fight for her heart." Damn that was very cheesy, but why Jazmine?

"If I agree to this then I need to know why her, why not anyone else." It was more of a statement than a question.

"There's something about Jazmine I can't put my finger on and the sad part is I know she still loves you. I know that feeling where you'll never love someone as much as your first love. With Jazmine I sort of forget my past with Camila I mean its been so long. In a way I don't know why Jazmine, but that's why I'm going to find out." As if I was going to let him get that close with her. "So that's it?" I asked because I've known him for some time I didn't believe that was it.

"Well there are some rules I've came up with only 3 rules that you must stick by." Great rules made by Caesar this should be good. I didn't say anything so he proceeded.

"Rule number 1. No getting upset if the other one gets to spend time with Jazmine.

Rule number 2. We cannot tell Jazmine about this.

Rule number 3. If any one of us happens to fall for someone else we have to tell her." These rules were idiotic in my opinion and we all knew I would never fall for any one else. Then my thoughts flashed to yesterday at the library.

 _…._

 ** _I stared at her and something in me felt weird a feeling I only feel with one other person it wasn't as strong, but still there none the less._**

….

I didn't know Camila, but I would be lying if I didn't say there was some sort of weird vibe and connection between us.

I had a strong feeling that if I told Caesar about this he'd definitely try to do something he'd regret later. Besides I wouldn't see her again, I'm sure of it. I sighed as a part of me wanted to see her again. "Fine I'll play by your rules, but this isn't a game."

He smirked and put his hand out for me to shake it. "Truce?" I figured we wouldn't be mad forever so I guess now is a good time to accept whatever happens. "Truce."

The door bell rung and Riley went to answer. In walked Cindy and Jazmine. Cindy had some bags in her hand.

"Um yall gon have to leave with all that nigga shit. We ain't having no parties up in this house." I tried my best not to sound ignorant, but damn Riley was annoying.

"Damn Morpheus chill. We ain't havin no parties. I told yo ass that already."

"So what's in the bags?"

"Just some vodka I took from my moms bar." Cindy was such a bad influence on Riley but then I thought about it they were both a bad influence on each other.

"Oh and I invited two of my friends over. They should be here in a few."

I rolled my eyes I wasn't gonna stand around for this. I was going upstairs until Jazmine grabbed my arm.

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

Huey was going upstairs, but I wanted him to stay we were going to play a game when Cindy's other friends got here. I hope they were nice "Huey stay."

He turned around his face stone cold. "No Jazmine I'm not going to be apart of Riley's shenanigans." I giggled was that a real word? "Come on damn it! Stop being a boring, lame person!" I always had to yell for him to relax and have fun. It's not that hard to just sit down and relax with your friends. "You're drinking too, so don't try and decline."

"Jazmine you're the last person to be talking about drinking. Not after what happened last time." Obviously he was referring about my party I didn't forget this time I'm not gonna drink as much so people could stop worrying about their shoes. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the couch. "Hey Jazzy." I turned to see Caesar. I smiled and let go of Huey's hand to hug him.

I turned to see Huey giving Caesar a look. "What's the matter big Hue?" Huey didn't say anything.

"Yo It's two fine girls at the door looking for you Cindy."

"Ow!"

"That's for calling another female fine nigga!"

In walked 2 girls who were captivating everyone's attention including my own. OMG they were twins! I've always wanted a twin.

"Everyone this is Camila, and Promise. They just moved down here. I met them yesterday at the mall."

No one was saying anything. "Hi I'm Jazmine, this is my best friend Huey, this is Caesar and Riley."

"Caesar?" The girl on the far right laughed. "What's funny?" I was kinda confused.

"Yea we know Michael, and I think my sister met that fine man over there yesterday." Both Caesar and my eyes shifted over to Huey. Fine? Who the hell was she calling Fine. Huey is not interested in her.

"Uhh hey." He said as he waved his hand sheepishly. This isn't for real right?

 **Cindy's P.O.V**

Okay shit was getting weird with everyone. The energy in here was thick and tense. Those two things definitely don't go well together. "Okay! Everyone we bout to play 21 questions since the ratio to girls and boys is higher." Everyone was quiet. "Yall heard her! Move yall feet the fuck." They all sighed while we moved the coffee table. I sat next to Riley on the right side of me was Jazmine then Huey then Camila then Promise, Caesar was sitting in between Riley and her. I grabbed 7 shot glasses and placed them in front of each person in the circle. I poured a round of vodka in each glass.

"Riley if granddad comes back this is all your fault."

"Nigga you in charge. Shit you the oldest." I rolled my eyes could they shut up. "Anyway we're playing 21 questions. The rules are quite simple. You can ask anyone a question. No matter how personal, but in each round you can only ask the same person twice."

"That doesn't explain why we have to drink."

"I was getting to that McHater."

"Yo that's a new one. I'ma use that." I shook my head Promise was cool she was my kinda girl. Hard core don't take shit from no body.

"If you refuse to answer the question yo ass have to drink ain't no ands, if's, or buts."

"I wanna go first." Caesar said while looking at Huey. I could sense some tension between them.

"Huey I got a question for you." Huey rolled his eyes "What?" He is so damn lame.

 **Caesar's P.O.V**

This nigga thought he was slick. All that time I was talking about Camila not once did he say he met her. Knowing Huey that meant he had something to hide. "Huey I got a question for you." I knew he was keeping something from me.

"What?"

Good I thought. "Is it true you kept meeting Camila from me?" Jazmine's eyes shifted from my direction to Huey's. While Camila was staring at me, but I didn't care she had some nerve. "No I didn't keep anything from you. I just didn't think it was valid information you needed." I could punch this nigga in the face. Honestly this shit was for the birds because I know something went down. He's just not telling me.

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

Who was this Camila girl and why was everyone so worried about her? I watched as Caesar and Huey gave each other the stare down. I think I should go next so I could get more information. "Okay my turn!" I looked over at the twins and to be honest I'm not sure who was who, but I knew their names so that was good. "Um Camila I'll ask you a question."

The girl next to Huey nodded her head "Okay."

"So um how do you know Huey?"

Everyone's eyes turned to her as she felt the pressure to answer the question. I wanted to know exactly what this girl was about and why her sister was calling Huey fine.

"I met Huey at the library yesterday." That couldn't be all that's too simple of an answer. I needed more info.

 **Huey's P.O.V**

Why was Jazmine asking Camila about me? I Saw Jazmine pick up her shot glass and threw it back. "Uh Jazz you know you don't gotta drink unless you don't wanna answer a question right?" Cindy asked her. She nodded her head yes. "Just fill it up again." I rolled my eyes she just doesn't listen. "Huey I have a question for ya."

"You know I could have sworn this game was called 21 questions. Not ask Huey every question."

Promise rolled her eyes as she continued to ask her question. "Yea whatever. So I was wonderin what you thought of my sister?" I could feel Jazmine's eyes on me. I saw Caesar giving me a death glare. "Yes Huey please tell us what you think of Camila." He said while narrowing his eyes at me. I wish time could stop so I could ponder whether or not I wanted to answer. Fuck it I grabbed the shot glass and cringed as the vodka hit the back of my throat. "Aw no answer how surprising." Caesar had a problem it's not like I love the girl. I just fucking met her!

 **Camila's P.O.V**

So this Jazmine girl was asking me how I met Huey who was supposedly her "best friend". As if that were true. I could tell she liked him more than a friend and maybe he did too. My sister asked him what he thought about me but h didn't answer. Caesar was being his jealous self like damn it's not like the kid loves me we just fucking met for Pete's sake! It seems like Huey and I were the one's getting most of the questions. "Camila I got a question fo yo ass." Riley the one who looked like Huey I guess they were brothers said. What was new everyone had a question for me. "Go ahead."

"How you and Ceez kno each otha?" Damn this was one of those questions I would have liked to avoid, but I'm not a punk so I answered. "Michael and I use to date." I love keeping things simple and to the point. "Yeah I go by Caesar now."

"Fine Caesar and I used to date."

"How long?" I heard Jazmine ask. This was her last time asking me a question until the next round. That's if we get that far. "2 years."

"I wanna ask you a question Jazmine." I didn't give her time to react. "Okay go ahead!" Ugh she was the bubbly time. I hate those kind of people. "Do you like Huey?" Her eyes got bigger if that were even possible.

"Of course I like Huey. He's my best friend." Yeah she knows that not what I meant. "No I mean more than a friend?"

 **Riley's P.O.V**

So basically we got two broads fighting over my gay ass brother. He thought he was a G now huh? I mean I didn't care cuz I had one bad bitch on my side and dats all I need. I watched as Jazmine stuttered to answer. A part of me felt bad so I decided to help her out. "Yo ass like Huey or sum?" Every looked my way, but I didn't care. She smirked and looked right at Jazmine while she answered. Well a kiss isn't a answer in my opinion.

 **Caesar's P.O.V**

Camila asked Jazmine if she liked Huey more than a friend, then next thing I know she has her lips on his. I was fuming. Who the fuck did Huey think he was? He can't have Jazmine and Camila! Honestly Knowing Camila she only did that to mess with Jazmine, but then I thought about it. Huey didn't tell me about the Library for a reason. They were still kissing I didn't try and contain my angry. I wanted to reach over and bash that niggas head in with the vodka bottle.

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

As Camila kissed Huey. I felt an aching pain I knew all too well, but one thing I didn't do was cry. I wasn't going to feed into her little games. What hurt me the most was that Huey was kissing her back. I looked over at Caesar who seemed to be pissed off. I would be pissed too if I had to watch my best friend and Ex Girlfriend practically making out. I waited for them to be done. I wasn't going to run and cry. I wasn't going to let the same person Hurt me. If Huey liked this Camila girl then they were made or each other. They finally separated and Huey looked dazed while Camila smirked at me. I know two wrongs don't make a right. I know getting even was a immature thing to do, but I don't care! I know everyone expected me to cry, I'm done being that girl. She wants to play? Let the fucking games begin bitch.

 **Cindy's P.O.V**

I appreciate my baby tryna to help Jazzy, but it back fired. Next thing everyone knew Huey and Camila was makin out in the circle. While Caesar, and Jazmine was looking mad. Well my girl Jazz was looking more hurt than mad. I kept praying she didn't cry. As Huey and Camila pulled apart. That bitch gave Jazmine a smirk. Now her sister I fucked with, but her not so much. Jazmine was the sister I never had. So if you messed with her you messed with me. Anyone with a brain could see she liked Huey. I looked at Jazmine and she did the unexpected. My girl grew a pair as she grabbed Ceez by the collar and kissed him.

"Damn Jazzy I ain't kno you got down like dat." Riley said while I was smiling to myself. I wish she could have seen Camila's face. Not to mention Huey.

 **Huey's P.O.V**

Camila turned and kissed me. My brain shut down and I found myself kissing her back. At the time everything around me was irrelevant. Jazmine didn't matter, nor did Caesar. Ha especially him.

Her lips were soft and plump she smelled like vanilla. Her tongue swirled in my mouth and I hungrily attacked her face. I could hear her moan a little in our kiss which made the bulge in my pants jump. She pulled back and I was still coming down from the high. Nothing could bring me down now. I stand corrected maybe Jazmine and Caesar kissing could bring me down. I shook my head as I finally realized what the hell I just did. Fuck I thought to myself. Jazmine must hate me.

Shit I just said she didn't matter. I looked over at them. He had his hands on her waist as she arched her back reaching over to grab him. I had no right to even be mad, but I was. I couldn't even look over at Camila before all hell broke loose. "AHH! You bitch!" She reached over and grabbed a chunk of Jazmine's hair pulling her off of Caesar.

Why couldn't my life ever be normal?

 **Thank you all for the reviews, and to answer some questions lol Huey and Jazz for life DUH! When it happens I want it to be a "Finally!" moment so please don't get discouraged, but for now I'm gonna add some twits and turns. Hopefully they aren't all expected.**

 **PLEASE READ: Mission: Network by anonrain**

 **I want to say thanks especially to Beau, Juey, Milena040301, and .kitty.143. Hugs &Kisses. Everyone else who has read and reviewed my story. I thank you a lot **

**Is there such thing as a love square? lol I feel like if there isn't there should be now.**


	11. Rich History

**Chapter 11: Rich History**

 **First of all I want everyone to know how sorry I am. No excuses for how long it took me to post a new chapter, but things are busy and you'll just have to be patient with me. I won't stop writing lol. No matter how long it takes me.**

 **I want to give a S/O to:**

 **Juey, freegirl999, anonrain, beau, and all of the guests who support this story. I appreciate and love you guys. Anyway Onwards!**

 **"But what I really liked about her was that she had less compassion than the average girl." - Riley Freeman**

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

What the hell was I doing? Oh yeah getting back at him. Huey. I wasn't even mad with Camila. Mad? That would be an understatement. I felt all of the pain, emotions and feelings. As I kissed Caesar I tried not to think about anything in particular, but what can I say his lips were soft and smooth. I was really getting into it until I heard Camila scream "AHH! You bitch!". I could feel her grabbing my hair as I got slammed to the floor. "Oh hell naw!" I could hear Cindy yelling. As I laid on the floor something in me connected a part I was missing my whole life. I got up slowly as I looked over at Camila I could tell she was ready to attack again. Who did she truly think she was? Coming into this house. Kissing my best friend who I happen to be in love with.

I felt something overpower me. I've never felt this way before. She came closer to me. "You don't want these fucking problems Mariah." She said it like it was a statement. Huey came in between us "Jazmine are you alright?" I still hadn't said a word. Was I alright? Is he seriously asking me this question. I looked at my shoulder where he rested his hand. I slowly looked at his face into his eyes because I wanted him to see. I wanted him to know I truly and honestly meant it. "FUCK OFF." His eyes widened and he stared at me as I pushed his hand off of my shoulder. Me and him are through.

"I never want to see your fucking face again Freeman." I said without looking at him. Everyone was quiet. Huey moved from In-between Camila and I.

"You wanna know something?" I asked her with venom in my voice. "Enlighten me airhead." Airhead? You know what forget the talking. Before I could even think my fists spoke for me as I used all my strength to punch the shit out of her. The connection it clicked. Like static through my body. Everything that I lacked as an individual finally made sense as I got my sweet revenge on the She-wolf. It went off in my head. As Camila hit the floor her sister rushed into my face until Cindy got in hers. "Damn you just got Knocked the fuck out! Riley said while pulling out his phone to record.

"I think y'all need to go." Cindy stepped in with all seriousness.

"No I think this bitch needs to learn a lesson! You mess with my sister, you mess with me!"

"Who the hell you calling a bitch? Look I fucks with you, but if you fuckin with Jazmine you fuckin wit me." Cindy said as I tried to push through to get to Promise. I've never been so angry, so pissed before. "Yo jazzy chill the fuck out!" Riley said. Was he right? Did I need to chill out? Hell no. I looked over at Camila who was sound asleep I laughed K.O! I smirked with satisfaction. "Yea I think you might wanna get your sister before she goes into a coma." Everyone turned their heads except for Huey who was still in the same place where I told him off. He was unmoving face unchanged.

Oh well he'll get over it. The scene before me was Camila knocked out on the floor. You could see a knot forming on her eye where I punched her. Promise gasped as she ran over to Camila "Cam! Get up!" She yelled while shaking her. Caesar came over to where she laid. "Promise I think you should take her home. She'll be fine just put some ice on her eye to help the swelling." He shook his head, sighed and got up. "I'll carry her. I know she's too heavy for you." Promise looked over at me "This ain't over Mariah."

Whatever I thought to myself. Fuck her. Fuck her sister. Fuck Huey. I'm done with this. I'm done with everyone. I watched as Caesar left with that She-Wolf and her clone. I took one good last look at Huey. My eyes softened. Everything around me moved slower. I could feel that connection I felt earlier slipping away. I could feel that overpowering emotion slowly fading. That something my whole life I was missing. I was too scared I was too fragile. I would cry at the smallest of things. But look where that always got me. Hurt. Huey was my weakness did I dare go back?

Fuck that. My eyes turned to slits and I could hear him gasp or maybe that was my imagination. Huey was right we'd be nothing more than friends. I left. I was ready to reinvent myself. Without the guidance of Huey. This was the new me the old me was gone. Jazmine 2.0 was in process. I walked across the street with a new found confidence. That overpowering feeling reached and grabbed my soul as I wasn't that innocent Jazmine. The Jazmine who used to believe in Santa clause. The Jazmine who wanted a pony for her 12th birthday. I walked inside my house could smell something from the kitchen. "Hey honey how are you?" My mother asked me as she set up the table.

"I'm good mom." Was I really good?

"Can you give me a hand, we have guests coming over for dinner. I meant to tell you earlier." Oh just great the only people who come over are dads coworkers, and his boring friends from College.

I rolled my eyes "What friend is coming this time?"

"One of your dad's childhood friend's. Him his wife and children are coming." Oh this is grand children? Don't get me wrong I love kids but not after one f them got gum in my hair. I was picking my afro out for days eventually I had to cut it. I guess my mom saw my face. "Don't worry sweetheart. One of them is your age, and the other is 10. I'm sure there will be no gum." She laughed as I shook my head. We finished setting up the table this was going to be a long night.

 **Riley's P.O.V**

Yo shit hit the fan real quick and Jazz got some balls after all. I still think she snuck Camila cuz ole girl ain't see it coming, but who would have thought cry baby Mariah would knock the fuck out of her. I shook my head I've never seen her act that way she did. It was quite surprising had a nigga trippin and shit. On the real I'm tied down to Cindy, but damn Promise and her sister was fine.

She a cool home girl. We pretty much got hella shit in common. I'm getting ahead of myself me and Cindy got that forever thang. Cindy did fuck with Promise, but after the whole thing that just went down with Jazz I don't know. "Riley you better not post nothing online." Cindy said as she was cleaning up. I pulled out my phone and starting recording again.

"So tell me what you thought when Jazzy knocked the shit outta thing 1?" Cindy was goofy and I know being serious wasn't her thing. She cracked a smile trying to be serious . "Boy move and help me clean up dis yo house."

"Come on C- Murph tell me what you really thought." I said as I started putting the camera in her face. She busted out laughing "YO! The shit was crazy! Camila got her shit rocked by Jazmine. That's my girl I knew she had that shit in her." I put my phone down as I membered something that was essential to all of the things that occurred today. Huey. Damn I bet that man got his feelings hurt this time.

I love my brother No Homo, but I think he got what he deserved. He knew it would hurt Jazmine. He always doing some dumb ass shit that backfires in his face. I know he don't like Camila he just using her to mask his lil feelings. They too alike and shit. It's almost humorous, but truly Camila wasn't all that bad. Girl was mad cool. I don't know what was going on with her, but as soon as we started playing that game she was acting different. Especially towards Jazz. Oh well as long as I ain't in no of this bullshit cuz young Reezy don't do drama. Keep that shit with the movies, it was solid with me and Cindy. Ain't no one breaking that apart kno matter what.

 **Huey's P.O.V**

 _ **"FUCK OFF."**_

 _ **"I never want to see your fucking face again Freeman."**_

Those words rang in my head. Jazmine has never been so cold towards me. The look of hurt and pain that flashed on her face when she told me to fuck off. She didn't even look at me when she said she never wanted to see me again. I sat on top of the hill. Why did I have to kiss her? More importantly why did I have to love it? Camila was everything Jazmine wasn't. I leaned forward only to fall 7 steps backward. I promised I wouldn't continue to hurt her. Why was Jazmine so upset? Well I know she somewhat still had feelings for me, but I thought we would just be friends. I thought she gave up on me. I shook my head because even I knew that was a lie. She would have never given up on me now I wasn't so sure.

Why was I attracted to Camila? I thought of all of things we've said to each other only to really find out we haven't even had a meaningful conversation. What was wrong with me? I should have pushed her off of me. I shouldn't have even played that stupid game. I will never forget the look on her face. I couldn't believe the words she had said to me. I thought maybe she would come to her senses.

As she was leaving the house she turned around to look at me. Our eyes met and for a split second I thought she would come back and hug me. For a second I thought she was over the whole thing. Then her emerald green eyes had this blazing look of hatred. For the first time I was scared I gasped as I stood in shock. I lost her. I lost her for real time. I closed my eyes as I thought of all the dumb games she used to make me play. How she used to make me go trick or treating on Halloween's. I would have never admitted this to her, but I actually enjoyed spending time with her. She made me want to be a better me. She saw me for me. She listened and supported me. I remember when we were little and she used to make me watch boring movies. Mostly those animated Disney, and Pixar ones.

 _Flashback_

 _"Damn it Jazmine don't cry." It was too late. The tears started flowing and her whining became louder._

 _"YOU-YOU NEVER WANT TO PLAY WITH ME!" I cringed as she starting speaking. She's always trying to make me do something I don't want to do. I'm putting my foot down this time. "I said no Jazmine, and I mean it. Why don't we do something else."_

 _"NO I-I WANT TO PLAY DRESS UP WITH MS. WELLINGTON!" I rolled my eyes. I hated Ms. Wellington. For those of you who don't know who Ms. Wellington Is, she's Jazmine's rag doll that her grandmother got her for Christmas last year. That thing creeps me out. Its always staring at me like it wants something. I shuddered at the thought. There will be no playing with Ms. Wellington. I can't tell her I'm scared of the doll. Then she'll laugh or tell someone. Like Riley or granddad. I can only imagine what they would say._

 ** _"You's a bitch Huey.. You scared of some paper doll. That's so un gangsta."_**

 ** _"Boy stop being a little sissy, ain't no body told you to go and be scared of some doll."_**

 _Yep they can't find out. "YOU'RE THE WORST BEST FRIEND EVER!" She always acts like this when she doesn't get what she wants. She started running down the hill crying. Shit think of something Freeman. I felt like that big headed kid from that old Nickelodeon show. Jimmy Neutron. "Fine!" I yelled she stopped and turned around slowly._

 _"So you'll play dress up with me?"_

 _Hell naw I thought. "No what I'm saying is." I continued so she would stop crying._

 _"How about we watch a movie?" I suggested "She seemed intrigued._

 _"What kind of movie?" She sniffled while she walked towards me slowly. I blew out a breath of air. Good because the last thing I needed was her telling her dad I made her cry again. Then he'd tell granddad then granddad would TRY to whoop me. I smirked as I thought of the many times Riley got whooped, and not once did the belt even make contact with me._

 _"Any movie you want to watch Jazmine." I regretted making that suggestion because she pounced on me literally knocking the wind out of me._

 _"Let's watch Ratatouille!" I raised my eyebrow as we walked down the hill. She went to her house to retrieve the movie and I waited for her._

 _We walked inside my house and I took the DVD disk from her observing the case. I mentally smacked myself. What the hell was this? I looked in disgust as I saw a funny looking man with a rat on top of his head. What the hell did I get myself into?_

 _The movie started with a colony of Rats but out of all of the rats there was one who loved food. He would smell the food they got from the trash and detect rat poison. Until on day he goes into this old ladies house leads her to the colony he gets separated from them. Only to find out that he's been in Paris. The movie is dumb why Jazmine finds this entertaining kills me._

 _"Oh Huey isn't it so sad?" What the hell was sad about this? The rat was stealing food from the only person who was helping him. "Jazmine this movie is for children and also all those rats that's very unsanitary."_

 _"Huey that got closed down anyway." Yeah sure I thought. "Did you learn anything?" Did I learn anything? "Jazmine no I didn't learn anything from this movie other than if I'm hungry don't got to Paris." She laughed "No silly the lesson in the movie was Anyone can cook. I mean they said it like 5 times maybe more through out the movie. Pay attention Huey." I rolled my eyes and hour or 2 later the movie was over. I was so happy because that was mere torture I couldn't do it. It was better than Ms. Wellington that's for sure. It was late so I walked Jazmine home. She grabbed my hand as we walked "Huey I'm sorry for saying you were the worst best friend ever." We stopped at her front door I sighed "It's fine Jazmine."_

 _"Maybe tomorrow we can watch one of your movies." She kissed my cheek and went inside. I was surprised she doesn't normally offer to do something I like. Besides that other movie wasn't all that bad. I shook my head never-mind it was all the way bad. The things I do for her._

 _End of Flashback_

I haven't cried since my parents died but I could feel the hot tears brewing I closed my eyes shut afraid they would fall. This was Jazmine she'd come around eventually. Right?

 **Caesar's P.O.V**

Camila had absolutely no right to attack Jazmine the way she did. Why would she even kiss Huey of all people knowing our history. How many times do I have to say this everyone know Jazmine still had feelings for Huey. I was so shocked when she kissed me I felt like the second choice. I'm always the second choice. What's wrong with me? I really couldn't get into the kiss because all I could think about was Camila and Huey kissing.

It hurt me, it made me angry.

After everything we had been through, even after the fact I told him about our history together. How dare she do the one thing that made me want to hurl. This must be how Huey felt. Betrayed. It was clear she didn't feel the same about me and now after carry her to the car and her room. All I wanted to do was punch a wall. I looked over at Camila who had a black eye.

I cracked a smile as I remember Jazmine punching her. I have never seen her act so brash. It had me in pure and utter shock. I wanted to step in and help, but like always Huey beat me to the punch. Then the unexpected happened she told Huey off. When I say it was so quiet you could hear a pen drop that's how quiet it was.

I offered to take Camila and her sister home because truly I just wanted to get to the bottom of this whole thing. Something wasn't right. I need to know why Camila kissed Huey and why she tried and miserably failed to fight Jazmine.

I turned my head as I heard a moan of agony.

"What happened?" Camila said trying to sit up. I moved from the chair and sat next to her on her bed. "Michael? What are you doing in my room?" I looked at her face and I cringed how is she going to explain that to her father. I shook my head her father was the last person I wanted to think about. "Jazmine punched the shit out of you." I stated letting my angry get the best of me I breathed in a long breath. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. I don't know what came over me. I saw how serious she was with Huey and I guess after she kissed you I lost it."

She lost it? I wasn't hers to begin with she must of forget she let me go. "Why are you still here?"

"I came to make sure you were alright." She gave me a loo letting me know she didn't believe a word a said.

I sighed "Fine I came here to ask you why you kissed Huey."

"Are you jealous?" What the fuck? Is this girl a lunatic hell no I wasn't jealous

"No." I said getting up to leave. "Michael, wait. Please don't leave I'm sorry." I turned and looked at her. Her eye's were wide and she looked frightened. My eyes softened as I sat down next to her. I decided to change the subject. If she liked Huey I couldn't change her mind about that. "Were you jealous Jazmine kissed me?"

"I know she only did it to get back at me." More like Huey I thought.

"You know you should really apologize to Jazmine. She's so nice and caring. I was quite surprised when she hit you and talked to Huey the way she did."

 **Camila's P.O.V**

He talked about her so highly. Was I jealous? Yes I was jealous. Michael and I didn't go out anymore, but I still cared for him. Why did I kiss Huey? I just met him at the same time he was so like me. I couldn't help to get under Mariah's skin. It worked but maybe a little too well because now I have a titty on my eye. I had to try and explain to my father. Oh shit! My father would be home any minute now from work. I jumped off of my bed. "You have to leave now!"

"Why?" He asked looking at me crazy.

"My Father will be here any minute."

"Oh shit!" He jumped up as well, but before leaving he gave me a piece of paper. It had his number on it. "Call me maybe we could catch up."

"Sure, just go!" I said pushing him out of my doorway.

Why were we acting so jittery lets just say my father and Michael didn't quite get along. I remember the first time Michael met my dad to take me on a date. It didn't go too well.

 _Flashback_

 _DING-DONG!_

 _"I'll get it!" Promise said running to the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and walked downstairs. I nearly screamed when I saw my dad sitting on the recliner with a shot gun locked and loaded. "Daddy! What are you doing!? It's just Michael."_

 _"I need to evaluate this boy, and if I don't like him you will not be dating him." I shook my head damn I had to keep my dad from killing him before he even got to know him. Besides he cant keep me from Michael. I love him. "Hey Promise." Michael sais stepping inside he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. I went to the door to greet him. "Hey baby." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Step away from my daughter young man." The look on Michael's face made me turn to see my dad had pointed his gun at him. "Dad! Stop!"_

 _"Um Hel-lo Mr. O'Brien." He said stuttering_

 _"Have a seat son." My dad said while moving to the side letting Michael sit in the seat. He handed him a clip board and pen. I stood next to the recliner and looked over. It was a "Application to Date My Daughter"_

 _My face dropped he can't be serious can he. "You will answer every last question truthfully. If I don't like the answer you gave you will be kicked out of this house."_

 _Michael gulped and looked at me I gave him a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He turned and started filling it out. Some of the questions of that form were very unacceptable. I shook my head as I read some out loud._

 _ **Do you own or drive a van? (If yes, please discontinue filing out this form.)**_

 _ **In 50 words or less, describe what "NO" means to you.**_

 _ **In 50 words or less, describe what "LATE" means to you.**_

 _ **Where would you least like to be shot?**_

 _ **Which is the last bone you want broken?**_

 _ **What do you want to be "IF" you grow up?**_

 _ **Please complete this sentence "A Woman's place is..?"**_

 _ **What is my daughters name?**_

 _ **Who, besides God. Should you fear the most?**_

 _At the bottom of this form there was a reference list, but what really had me upset was the very last part that was in fine print._

 _ **Special Note: If accepted. There will be a $50.00 deposit when you pick up my Daughter. If you are one minute late the deposit will be forfeited.**_

 _ **If you are more than 30 minutes late, please refer to question number 5.**_

 _"Daddy! This is ridiculous."_

 _"I agree with you. I'm sorry Sir, but this is too much." Michael said. Finally he grew a pair and stood up for himself._

 _"Too much? Either you fill out this damn form, give me the $50.00 deposit or don't go anywhere with my daughter." My dad was very stubborn. Both Michael and I looked at each other. He stood up placed the clipboard on the chair, kissed my on the cheek. "Good night sir."_

 _I stood in shock. I didn't know if I was mad at him or my father for being too controlling, and protective over me. I ran upstairs to my room. More like me and Promise's room and slammed the door. Later on that night I snuck out while me and Michael went a drive in movie. It was so Romantic. He apologized and told me he couldn't deal with my dad I don't blame him._

 _End Of flashback_

I smiled as I remembered that night. After that my father hated him. He said he wasn't worthy of me. My dad has to understand not everyone wants to deal with his as I like to call it "Tough Love". I laughed I loved my family.

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

"Jazmine are you ready?" I got up from my bed. It had taken me over an one hour to straighten my hair. I did my makeup. I put on a small black dress with flats and walked downstairs. "Yes mom. I'm ready."

"Um excuse me young lady where do you think you're going.. The club?"

"Tom!" My mom screamed. "What? She's dressed like some little hoochie!"

"Don't mind your father. Jazmine looks like a young adult." I rolled my eyes. Whatever I thought. It's not like you could see up my dress. Besides I wasn't trying to impress anyone that was coming.

The doorbell rang. As I followed my mother to the kitchen to help her gather the food for dinner.

"Oh so nice to finally meet you Tom! My Husband talks about you favorably." I could hear my dad laugh an another deep male voice say "Tommy! Long time no see!"

Tommy? I cracked a smile as I thought of someone calling my dad Tommy. "David I see you haven't changed that much."

"Kids don't be rude. Introduce yourselves." My mom and I walked in. I placed the containers and pot's on the dinning room table. "I'm Ainsley!" The little girl said. She was so cute. She had medium length golden blonde hair with piercing blue eyes, long eyelashes and snow white skin.

I came closer and stood beside my father. "Oh everyone this is my daughter Jazmine, and wife Sarah."

"Hello nice to meet you." My mom said with so much enthusiasm.

"Um hey." I waved sheepishly

"Come on in here!" The guy named David screamed. Just then a boy stepped inside the house. His skin was tanned. He had a nice baby blue polo shirt. I couldn't help but notice his arms. They were really fit and muscular. His eyes were hazel and his hair reminded me of Zac Effron's hair in that movie "Neighbors"

He was really cute. He could model for Calvin Klein I thought. There was this intoxicating mysterious attitude about him.

He made eye contact with me as he spoke. "Sorry everyone I had to make a phone call. I'm Brayden." He never took his eyes off of mine as he spoke. "You are?" I looked around Oh he was talking to me. My palms became sweaty and I forgot how to speak. Damn I forgot my name. "UHH."

He laughed "Well nice to meet you UHH." I wish I could kick myself.

"The dinner is getting cold let's eat everyone." Whelp that was embarrassing. I walked over to the table to sit. "So Brayden, your father tells me you want to follow in his foot steps and become a doctor." I looked over at him eagerly wanting to hear his answer. "Yes sir that's true, I already have an internship set up after graduation."

I was impressed. He was cute, and educated. He also had a plan something I didn't have. He looked at me and opened his mouth to speak. "So UHH, you think you could tell me your name?"

I gave a small laugh. "Jazmine. My name is Jazmine."

"That's really beautiful." I blushed. What was going on?

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **lol no , but seriously I didn't know how to end this chapter. Sorry if it's short but lets see**

 **Highlights on chapter: (Tell me what you think.)**

 **What's up with Jazmine?**

 **Is Huey ever going to make a damn move?**

 **Is Huey's and Jazzy's relationship done?**

 **Who is this new guy, Brayden?**

 **Will Camila's father find out about Michael living in Woodcrest?**

 **Will Camila ask for a rematch with Jazz?**

 **Find Out next time on Dragon Ball Z!**

 **Lol that was lame. But do you think Huey really lost Jazmine forever? Read and Review!**


	12. Lights Out!

**Chapter 12: Lights Out!**

 _ **"THE TRUTH HURTS. The world is a hard and lonely place and nobody gets anything for free. And you know what else? One day, you and everyone you know is gonna die." -Huey Freeman**_

 **Promise's P.O.V**

You cant trust nobody around here. I am the way I am because of trust issues. Just when I thought I was the one who had behavioral problems. Camila goes and punches the white girl in the face. Not to mention Cam got her shit rocked. I was starting to feel bad. I remember all those times Camila was there for me when I got into fights with the other girls at school. Multiple fights at that. Why couldn't I be there for her this time around? Well for one Mariah was quick as hell. It all happened in a blink of an eye. I didn't know the girl like that, but I'm sure no one in that house at the time could believe she fought back. I mean I give her props but that's still my sister. Anyway she's been drifting away lately. Ever since we moved up here I could see her attitude changing. When she met that fine boy with the Afro she was herself. She was my twin. That shit changed real quick when Michael showed up out of nowhere. She wasn't her. She was this more serious unhappier version of herself. It was bringing back memories of when we were smaller. I didn't really know my mother. After "Mommy Dearest" took off after we were born. Cam was mean. She would ignore me and fight me whenever she got the chance. She wasn't my sister then. I thought back and I remember being the weak link even then after all of that I still loved her. She became hostile. Not having a motherly figure in our lives made things awkward. Like when we both started our monthly cycle. Dad wasn't so great when it came to situations like that. But gradually she came around when she realized we were all each other had. I shook my head as I turned up my wireless speaker. If you knew me you'd know music was my life. It was what kept me calm. It kept me from being the old me. The one who would fuck a bitch up on sight.

 _ **I like the snake on your tattoo**_

 _ **I like the ivy and the ink blue**_

 _ **Yayo, yes you, Yayo**_

 _ **You have to take me right now**_

 _ **From this dark trailer park life now**_

 _ **Yayo, how now, Yayo**_

I opened the window and turned on my ceiling fan as I pulled out my supply. No one knew this side of me. The side of me who rolled one every now again. It calmed me more than music. The music just helped me connect more.

 _ **Put me onto your black motorcycle**_

 _ **50's baby doll dress for my "I do"**_

 _ **It only takes two hours to Nevada**_

 _ **I wear your sparkle**_

 _ **You call me your momma**_

I lit the lighter and puffed. I could feel myself leaving the room spiritually. I was still there, but this isn't where I wanted to be. Anywhere but here. I never had any real true friends I thought maybe I had found one in Cindy. I blew out the smoke that was consuming my lungs.

 _ **Let me put on a show for you, Daddy**_

 _ **Let me put on a show**_

 _ **Let me out on a show for you, Tiger**_

 _ **Ahhh-ah-ah**_

 _ **Let me put on a show**_

 _ **I need you like**_

 _ **A baby when I hold you**_

 _ **Like a druggie, like I told you**_

 _ **Yayo, yeah you, Yayo**_

I felt the tears running down my face. This life I was living was so dull, so black and white. I can't be all the way mad at Cindy. She was protecting her girl. They were like sisters and I knew what the bond of one felt like. Ours was slipping slowly through the seams. After about a day before we left Brooklyn she yelled and screamed at me when I told her she needed to forget about Michael. I laughed hysterically as I thought of how those people where calling him Caesar. I guess that's what he prefers to be called, but somehow he'll always be Michael to me. My sister was being stupid. Her reasons for being upset with him were ridiculous. Before he left I was there for her. I was the one picking her back up. Cam was strong, but not as strong as I was. I shook my head as the weed overpowered my mind and soul. My eyes became droopy. I was still here, but this isn't where I wanted to be.

 _Flashback_

 _I watched as Michael snuck out of the window. I was sitting on the front porch feeding my habit. Smoking weed became my thing in the 9th grade. That's when we were going to and from Grandma Kel's house. Now why is he leaving the room not to mention with his shirt off? It was summer so the night was warm. I miss the winter already its my favorite time of the year. I finished my blunt and walked inside the door to our room. I shook off the memories. I heard whimpering more like sobs coming from inside. It had to be Camila. I opened the door to see her wrapped in a blanket, but what really caught my eye was that she was naked underneath. "Camila? Why are you naked?" They probably fucked I thought._

 _She turned her head quickly towards me. She hastily wiped her tears away. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Bitch this my room too. Oh and I live here." I smirked._

 _She sighed "I don't need your damn attitude right now Promise." I don't have an attitude. We always play like this. Did she forget? I'll let that comment slide for now. "You and Michael had sex." It was more of a statement than a question. She looked me in the eye and I knew from the way her eyes watered and lips trembled I was right. "Promise how stupid can you be to have sex with him the day before he leaves?"_

 _"You don't understand! I love him! I thought maybe it would change his mind about leaving" I rolled my eyes this was all becoming a bad remake of Endless love and that was my movie. I walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders. "He is leaving you need to let him go and accept that! Love is just something we tell ourselves is true to keep from falling apart. You've told yourself you actually love him?" I laughed. Maybe I was being cruel, but like dad said us O'Brien's give tough love. "Camila. You are too strong for this. The way I see it, if it's really true like you say it is he'll be yours."_

 _End of Flashback_

The next day before Michael left he came over and they got into an argument. I don't know what was said, but I know it had to be bad. She came crying to me. At that time I felt like her sister. I felt closer to her.

 _ **BOOM! CRACK!**_ I shot up as the music was turned off and the ceiling fan was no longer spinning. I quickly put out the flame and walked to the window. It was pouring rain with thunder and lightening. The lightening and thunder was so strong it made the power go out. I heard a knock on my door. "You alright in there baby girl?" I smiled slightly as I heard my dads voice. I opened the door. "Yes I'm alright. I'm surprised to see you back early." It's so dark I thought. Cam still hadn't came out of her room.

"Yeah I thought I'd get off early. I could have sworn I told Camila to tell you. Anyway you hungry?" Figures she wouldn't tell me. She's probably still unconscious. I was hungry though "I could definitely eat." I said

"Good because I brought Chinese food." Dad to the rescue! "Dad that's great, but what are we suppose to do with the power?" He looked around as if he were observing the situation. "Candles. We have tons in the garage. I'll go get them. How about you go get your sister." I rolled my eyes at the thought of talking to her after what happened today.

 **Camila's P.O.V**

I laid in bed and thought about the events that occurred today and to say the least. I was very disappointed in myself. Not only did I embarrass me and my sister, but I ruined a relationship or a friendship whatever those two were to each other. I hurt Michael. Which felt good at that moment getting back at him, but what really threw me off was how I got punched in the face by Mariah. I got up to go to my bathroom that was next to my closet. I turned on the light and looked in the mirror. I gently touched my face and winced as I felt a sharp pain shoot up left eye. The swelling had went down and now all that was left was a big black shiner. I looked like a panda. _**BOOM! CRACK!**_ The light turned off and for a moment I was scared. I looked at the window to see a tree had fallen. I walked out of the bathroom and reached for my phone out of my jacket pocket. I searched for the piece of paper Michael had given me earlier. I decided to text him.

 _ **"Hey. It's Cam."**_ Moments later I received a message.

 _ **"Sup, yo lights out?"**_ Damn how'd he know?

 _ **"Yea how u know?"**_

 _ **"I think the whole city's power went out."**_

 _ **"They should check into that."**_ I waited and waited, but he didn't reply back as quickly as the other messages. I went to go lay down again until I heard my phone buzz

 _ **"Lol naw, I like the dark."**_ Maybe I should wait like 2 minutes to reply. I don't wanna seem eager. I looked at the clock oh fuck it.

 _ **"The dark scares me.."**_

 _ **"Oh is little Cam scared of the dark?"**_ I smirked yes, but I'll remember this

 _ **"….No never."**_

 _ **"It's cool. I got you."**_ I smiled but quickly stopped myself. I can't get back into it with him. Nope. A knock on my door broke me out of my thoughts. "Camila. Dad brought home Chinese food!" Was she not going to come in? What's her deal anyway. I mean I know I haven't been the nicest person lately, but I was trying. I quickly opened the door before she left. There she was standing with two handle. "Here" She said handing me one.

"We had tons in the garage." She walked away and I felt hurt. What's going on with us? I looked at the previous message Michael sent me and locked the screen. Never again I thought.

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

What was going on? Why am I getting so nervous and jittery? Damn it Jazmine get it together girl. You are a strong woman. You will not cower at the feet of any man! Be confident. Not cocky. "Thank you. I don't get that much." I mean that was the truth, not many people really complimented me. Except for Cindy but in my defense her compliments all sound the same. _**"Damn Jazzy you a bad bitch!"**_ I smiled at the thought of my best friend. "I'm surprised." He smiled at me and looked down to put salad on his fork.

"So David how long will you be here?" My father asked. I'm guessing they came to visit people such as my dad aka "Tommy". That's still hilarious to me. "Oh actually we moved down here from New York. My job offered me a promotion. I decided with the new research they've found it would be a better pay." These people just keep impressing me minute by minute. Wait so if they moved here from New York then that means they live here. Wow.. Slow moment number 32 Jazmine. Obviously they live here now I might get to have more time with Ken. That's a pretty good code name for someone who is fine and from what I can tell is perfect.

"AHH! Daddy!" I gasped as Ainsley screamed. All the power had went out. The weather outside had gotten worse and I hated the dark. It was scary, but I couldn't let Brayden know that. Besides I bet he'd find it amusing to know an 18 year old girl is afraid of the.. _**CRACK!**_ I shrieked as I heard a loud thud. I composed myself as I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Ken "Are you alright?"

 _Flashback_

 _"Jazmine are you alright? What's wrong? Why are you here? You're all wet." Huey whispered while opening his bedroom window. I couldn't sleep. The lightening and thunder was so loud. I tried to hide under the blankets, but not even that helped. I needed someone to be there. Huey was always there when I needed him. Although he was mean and made me cry. Just like Cindy he always stood up for me when the girls at school would tease and talk about me. He was a true friend and I hope one day we can be more than just the mere thought of that. "I was bored." That was a bad lie._

 _"Okay for one its 12:30 AM. Two Jazmine you're a bad liar. Three why'd you walk all the way over here in the poring rain? You can get sick Jazmine." Even though he was whispering it sounded more like he was yelling while trying to be quiet. Typical Huey I thought. It was starting to get cold I began to shiver at the cool air in the room. "I was scared. " There I admitted I was scared. I'm surprised I wasn't crying. I trust him. He'll help me. He'll protect me. "Scared of what Jazmine? It's just a little lightening and thunder. "_

 _As he said that a loud crackle of lightening struck. I jumped and whimpered trying my best not to wake up Riley who was sound asleep not far from where we stood, and mister Freeman who was in the next room. I heard an audible sigh come from his end. It was darker than it was at my house. At least in my room I had a night light even the small vibrant glimmer of the shining light made me feel small._

 _"Come on Jazmine. Put these on." He said handing me a dry shirt and shorts. He went away for awhile while I changed. "Huey?" I whispered in the dark afraid he had left me all alone. Another spark of lightening shot in the nights sky causing me to scream. "Shhh Jazmine be quiet." Huey placed his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. He let go when he thought it was safe for me to be free. "Come on I'm walking you back to your house." He started putting on pants and a jacket while throwing me one of his hoodies. "Put this on." He grabbed an umbrella. Why was he taking me back? The whole reason I came was so I wouldn't be alone._

 _"Let's go." He took my hand and he opened the window. "Ladies first." I smiled slightly he always knew how to turn things around. I placed the hood of his hoodie on my head, and carefully put my foot on the tree branch. We both climbed down and reached the bottom. This rain was hard. Although I loved rainy weather. I disliked thunder the winds were so strong you could nearly feel it knocking you off of your feet. He covered us both with the umbrella. The pitter patter of the rain hitting the umbrella made me walk closer to him. Trying my hardest not to get wet. We made it to the back door where I had snuck out. I opened it and instead of leaving he followed me inside. He left the umbrella at the door. I gave him a side glance, but didn't say anything. We both walked quietly up the steps to my room. My night light was still on. My room had a cool draft. Probably from the air vent by my nightstand I thought. For a while we just stood there hearing each other breathe not making any movement. "Thanks for walking me home." Not really I wanted him to keep me company. "I came because my twin size bed isn't going to fit the both of us. Also if granddad came in or if Riley had woken up." He stopped talking "I could just leave. I wanted to be sure you were all right." he started walking towards my bedroom door. "No." I quickly grabbed his arm. Maybe that was too eager of me. "Stay here with me."_

 _"Fine." I let go and backed away to my bed. It was nothing sexual going on between us. We were only 13 at the time, but he was there. At that time I didn't have to worry about him making me cry. Or hurt. "Huey?" I asked while he laid on my right side. "Yes Jazmine?" I contemplated why I had called his name. "We're gonna be friends forever right?" Maybe that question was cliché in a way, but I wanted to know what he thought of the idea. He took him a while to answer. "Jazmine, that's a silly question." Even thought he didn't answer the way I wanted him to, I knew deep down what his answer would be."_

 _End Of Flashback_

"Hey?" Brayden said waving his hand in my face trying to gain my attention. "Are you alright?" He asked for the second time. I snapped out of it and nodded my head. "Everyone calm down. It's just a little bad weather." My father assured everyone. Ainsley starting crying. "Daddy I want to go home!" Poor thing I knew that feeling. The feeling where you were scared the only difference with her was that she wasn't alone. She had people there for her. I only hoped the power came back soon. Not only that but I prayed the rain would stop flowing so heavily.

"Don't worry Connie we have 2 spare rooms, if the rain doesn't clear out Tom and I have no problem letting you guys wait it out here."

"Yes she's right it's quite dangerous to go out like this." Okay hold up. Did they just offer these people a place to stay for the night? Why am I complaining that means Brayden will be staying too! Okay Jazzy girl calm down. He's just a boy for crying out loud. I excused myself from the table. Before I could leave my mother called out to me. "Jazmine could you show Brayden the guest room?" Oh boy I thought. This is going to be a long night. "I think that's a great idea Mrs. Dubois. Show me the way Jazmine." His hazel eyes pierced through my soul. That didn't mean anything though. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of me turning into jelly at the sound of his voice. Although my legs felt wobbly I kept it moving. As we walked up the stairs it brought back memories to the night Huey stayed in my room to keep me from feeling alone. We both walked up those same stairs. In the same situation. Brayden wasn't here to keep me from feeling alone, and lost. He was here by the fates of God in my opinion. Between Huey and I. Today I only hoped that I had hurt his feelings. That's even if he has any. Today I got my revenge and it was only the beginning.

 **Huey's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the couch reading a book while granddad was on his recliner. "Oh Fuck mane! You's a bitch ass nigga fo dat!" I looked up from my book to see Riley playing the Xbox. He had a head set on and was talking to the other person. I shook my head. "You know we could all avoid a lot in life if we just picked up a book." I said that referring to Riley. "Man fuck you Huey! You a hater."

"Yeah boy you always hatin! Maybe if you wasn't so uptight like something crawled up yo booty hole you wouldn't be so mad at the world."

"That's a good one granddad!" I rolled my eyes as he laughed and continued to play his game. I wasn't mad at the world. I was just trying to figure some things out. We start school in a month, my senior year. Not only was I ready to leave and head out for Chicago, but a part of me just didn't wanna leave. I would be leaving the one person who made my existence bearable. Oh gosh I sound like those damn Vampires off of that God awful movie. Jazmine would make me watch them. "What's wrong with you boy?" I must of zoned out. What was wrong with me? I've been feeling out of it lately. I'm always the one who knows what to do. I'm the one who has a plan, but not this time around. What was I to do? "Nothing granddad." I didn't feel like explaining anything to him. "He's just mad Jazzy finally dumped his ass to the curb. Shit I'm mad proud of her." My eyes turned into slits as I thought of killing him. She hadn't kicked me to the curb. "Oh lord you done messed up now Huey. What she do?"

"She finally grew a pair and told Huey off." Riley said while keeping his eyes on the screen. "He kissed a girl he just met."

"She kissed me." I stated getting angry. He paused the game to turn around and say "Nigga yall was practically fucking in the living room today." No we weren't. I got up and grabbed Riley "Put me down bitch!" He pushed me off of him. "Yo bitch ass can't be mad she finally got tired of waiting for you! I hope she find a new nigga! I tried to help you, but you stay fucking shit up!" I could feel my body shiver with anger. Leave me? She didn't leave me she would never. She's always going to be there. She would never leave me. She would never give up on me. I balled up my fist getting ready to knock those tight ass braids off of his damn head. _**BOOM!**_ The game cut off and a spark of white shined through the window. "Ah hell! Look what yall done did!" I rolled my eyes. "Granddad the power went out. It wasn't our fault." I stepped away from Riley he was about to get his head knocked off. "Nah granddad this all Huey fault! He was bout to hit me!" I rolled my eyes. How more annoying could he get? Damn. "Boy hush up all that snitching. Oh and stop yelling!"

"OW granddad!" Riley rubbed the back of his head. Serves him right. I walked away. "Where you going boy?" Granddad called out from behind me. "To the garage." I walked to door. Maybe if they had read my 'In case the power goes out' packet they wouldn't be freaking out. I had created a generator for times like this. We couldn't let all of the food go bad, besides it wasn't the end of the world it was just bad weather. I clicked the on button as the air condition and lights came back on. As long as they both don't go overboard like last time. I didn't even bother going back into the living room to hear them complain and rant. Not to mention what Riley just said. Jazmine was never mine to begin with, and here comes this new person who I've only known for a short period of time. I didn't really know her at all. I will never forget how she looked how her chest rose up and down as she talked. How she didn't even bother looking at me. Damn it Huey! I'm always doing the one very thing that I promised I wouldn't do. I cant keep making promises and breaking them. I can't keep saying I'll make a effort and then don't. Why is all of this happening to me? I don't understand. I knew life was hard, but I can't live without Jazmine. She's the only one who gets me. The thing with Camila was it even real emotional attraction? I can admit she was beyond beautiful, but she didn't have my heart or soul. Did I truly mess shit up like Riley had said? Jazmine wouldn't move on so fast. I love her. My heart was aching. I felt like my mind and soul were gone. I was a zombie before but this new feeling was something I hated. I'm so torn. Maybe it was time to just let go and face the fact Jazmine and I were never meant to be. She deserves someone better than me. Someone who will treat her like the princess she truly is. The sad thing about it.. That someone isn't me.

 **I have a feeling Huey Is giving up. Poor thing he doesn't think he's enough for her now. Honestly Jazmine yess I'm proud of her just like Riley said. Tell me what you guys think. Also If you're reading please don't be afraid to Review. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks. Lastly I want to give a shoutout to .bae.143 lol Huey is bae though if you haven't you should read her story it's very interesting. Anyway until part 2.. Review!**


	13. Lights Out! Part 2

**Chapter 13: Lights Out! Part 2**

 ** _Cause Nigga? I'm the cause! Cause I want a house! Cause I want a yacht! Cause I wanna get this Guap nigga! That's the cause!- Riley_ Freeman**

 **Caesar's P.O.V**

Man I hated when it rained so hard the lights went out. It was absurd. Not only that, but I knew Camila was scared of thunder she hated it. Why did I even care if she was scared? She still hasn't texted me back. I looked at my phone to see if she finally decided to respond to my message I sent over 30 minutes ago. Just my luck I thought. She wasn't worried about me. No one ever is. I was working on some new beats when my phone ringed it was Tasha. Like I said she was cool people. After a while she stopped flirting and she's more of a close friend. Some part of me still believes she likes me then other times she acts like I'm not really her type. What's kinda weird is our mom's work together. My mom says Ms. Blakey talks about me highly which would only mean Tasha talks about me a lot to her mother. I guess that wasn't a bad thing. She was still a good friend none the less.

 ** _"Hey Caesar!"_** She said in her usual cheerful voice.

 ** _"What's up Tasha?"_**

 ** _"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"_** Hang out? It's raining cats and dogs.

 ** _"Girl you high? It's raining mad hard!"_** She couldn't be serious.

 _ **"Boy stop trippin. It's just a little rain besides my mother said I should get out of the house."**_ She said with some amusement hidden in her voice. I rolled my eyes and contemplated my decisions. I could stay here and be lonely and miserable. I could wait for Cam to text me back or I could go out and have a good time. Which one sounded like the better option?

 _ **"Alright fine. "**_ Making that choice wasn't that hard.

 _ **"Be ready in like 45 minutes. "**_ I shook my head it don't take that long to get ready. Where were we going anyway? It better be worth my time and drama free please. I shook the thought off and did what Tasha said. I wanted to be ready before she got here. I didn't wanna hear her mouth if I wasn't. I got in the shower brushed my teeth and put on some jeans and a blue tight fitted long sleeve shirt from Hollister. Hey don't even get any ideas they got some good stuff in there. I grabbed my black Timberlands and did my dreads in a half up half down style. Maybe I should cut them I thought. I've been growing them out since I was 10. I'll think about that later. Somehow my mind wouldn't stop going back to her. Camila. Did she even care about me? Fuck... Jazmine! I haven't talked to her since she kissed me although I knew she only did it to get back at Huey I still had to see her. A flash of thunder struck maybe later on I thought. I sat and waited for Tasha to come and pick me up. My mind drifted as I thought of my mom. She was a hard working person Always thinking of others. That's were I get it from.

My mother was probably stuck in traffic she worked on weekends. She was always trying to save up money for me to go to college. Not only did I not know where I wanted to go but I was starting to think college wasn't for me. I got decent grades and all. I played soccer in Freshmen and Sophomore year but deep down that wasn't my passion. I really hadn't found out what it was. I had some time to think about it though. **_BEEP BEEP!_** The sound of Tasha's car brought me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my jacket and put it over my head as I locked the door. I opened the handle to the car and jumped in with heavy breathing. I was trying to get out of the rain. "Caesar why are you breathing so damn hard? It's just a little rain dude." I rolled my eyes and shook the water droplets off of my jacket.

I looked over at Tasha as always she looked cute. Her hair was in her usual bob. Her Light brown eyes were hidden under her eye classes. I guess she got tired of her contacts. She wore a hot pink half shirt with a black long sleeved blazer. Her jeans were dark blue and she was wearing heels? I don't really know I couldn't look down that far. "You checking me out Caesar?" I broke out of my trance and shook my head. "You wish." She looked at me and with all seriousness and said "Maybe I do." There it was. This is one of those times where I can't tell if she's being serious or not. I let all that sink in and we sat in silence for a while. "So where are you taking me?" I broke the silence by asking a question she started driving and we were on our way. The thing about Tasha she's always going places and to be honest some of them were a bit crazy and unknown. Not to mention all the weird clubs she's gone to. I just hope this time wasn't the case. "It's a surprise Ceez." I gave her a disapproving look. "Nah you said the same thing last time."

"It was fun right?" She was kidding. She bad to be. "Tasha it was a gay club!"

"Hey! I thought a change of scenery would be nice." She laughed at the last part. I smiled slightly she was making me feel better. Lately I haven't been my cheery self. I blame the process of growing up. I mean at one point in time everyone has to experience their first heart break or their first love. Their first time. Those experiences are the things that make us human. "I'm going to make it up to you." She said breaking me out of my thoughts. "Hmm?" I asked not really paying attention "For the whole gay club thing. Instead of taking you to a gay club… I'm thinking more of a regular, ass shaking, lap dancing, 20 dollar hand-job type strip club." As she said that we pulled up to a building. The illuminating neon pink and green lights gave it away. This was your average everyday strip club men came to get a break from their wives. I've only been to one strip club before and the pleasure wasn't mine.

As of now I was happy she made a better decision. "Here you go ball out!" Tasha handed me ten single dollar bills. I laughed she always got some type of joke brewing in her head. "Thanks I guess." I was hesitant to actually be going into a real strip club. "Come on Michael it'll be fun." I turned to look her in the eye since when did she start calling me Michael? Whatever I'll brush it off for now. Maybe it was a slip up. "Alright, but stay close to me. I don't want some sleaze trying touch you." She looked at me with a smirk. "Not that I care." I quickly added.

I care just not in the way she was thinking. We got out of the car. Although the rain somewhat stopped the streets were flooded and some trees got knocked down. Of all the power to go out it's quite weird how the strip club is still up and running. We walked inside and my eyes scanned the scene in front of me. Tasha stood beside me looking as well. There was ass. Titties and grinding. Alcohol loud music. Oh god I was starting to sound like Huey. I shook my head. I was gonna have a good time tonight with Tasha. Drama free . No Camila. No Jazmine. No girls. Well too late for that I said as a woman with no shirt eyed me while walking by. Yeah definitely too late for that. This wouldn't be so bad. Maybe. I said as my optimism faded slightly. The night was still young.

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

I laid in my bed tossing and turning. I couldn't sleep. It was kinda early come to think about it and Cindy claimed we were going somewhere. I sat up and jumped at the sound of tapping. It was coming from my window. I cowered back into my bed. It didn't stop and it became more urgent and hard. I slowly got up to go towards the sound. I looked out the window and saw a figure standing on my ledge. Was this person trying to get it? I would have laughed but it wasn't funny. It was creepy as hell. I backed away until the figure spoke. I couldn't really familiarize with the voice because of the rain. It was hard to make out. "Jazmine open up!" I turned the latch to unlock the window and opened it. I gasped loudly as the figure was indeed a someone and this someone was by far the last person I thought would be here at my window in the middle of the night. **_Huey._**

 ** _45 minutes earlier_**

 _"I think that's a great idea Mrs. Dubois. Show me the way Jazmine." His hazel eyes pierced through my soul. That didn't mean anything though. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of me turning into jelly at the sound of his voice. Although my legs felt wobbly I kept it moving. As we walked up the stairs it brought back memories to the night Huey stayed in my room to keep me from feeling alone. We both walked up those same stairs. In the same situation. Brayden wasn't here to keep me from feeling alone, and lost. He was here by the fates of God in my opinion. Between Huey and I. Today I only hoped that I had hurt his feelings. That's even if he has any. Today I got my revenge and it was only the beginning. We walked with silence. I could feel his body heat radiating off of my back it sent chills down my spine. This was all new to me. By that I mean trying to put my feelings for someone else other than him. Huey. "Um here it is." I opened the door to reveal a queen sized bed with a bathroom a television which didn't work thanks to the power being out. I stepped in with the flashlight my mother had given me. This is the best we could do. "I hope the bed is comfortable. I really wouldn't know. I've never slept in it." I couldn't make out his face but those eyes could be seen miles away even the dim light of the flashlight couldn't hide them._

 _"Maybe you should keep me company." I know he wasn't as close as I thought he was but I backed up fearful if I got closer I'd faint. I heard some amusement in his voice. I calmed down a little. Something about him was scary. I wasn't sure if it was a good kind of scary but then again when is scary ever good? He came closer and I backed away hitting the dresser that was conveniently placed where I was trying to go. He made a trap by resting his arms on both sides of the dresser. I could smell his body scent. I inhaled deeply man it was intoxicating. My eyes were closed but I could hear him breathing. "It's late Brayden I should go." I managed to say something anything. "It's only 9." He didn't make any effort to move. I opened my eyes as his hazel met my emerald. We stared at each other and I don't know if it was lust or maybe it was the rain getting to me but everything in my mind was screaming RUN! My body wouldn't let me or maybe my mind didn't want me to either. He leaned In towards me and I didn't stop him. Our foreheads were touching. **BUZZ !** **BUZZ!** The constant vibration broke us apart. His eyes widened as he seemed to realize want he was doing. As if he didn't know. "Jazmine I'm sorry. We shouldn't." I eyed him as I answered the phone_

 _ **"Hey Jazzy!"** It was Cindy I hadn't seen or heard from her since earlier. I didn't stop looking at Brayden who seemed to be disappointed or maybe sad?_

 _ **"Hey Cin. I'm sorry but now isn't a good time."** I tried to get her off the phone as quick as possible. I had to figure out what was going on._

 _ **"GIRL! Just cuz you told Huey bitch ass off don't mean you getting rid of me."** I flinched at the thought of Huey and also because she was loud as hell._

 _ **"Okay fine. Just please stop yelling! What's up?"** Could she make this snappy. I nearly fell over when I saw Brayden taking his shirt off and folding it. He must've been ready to sleep. I looked away._

 _ **"We going out tonight girl. Be ready in like 2 hours. Ight?"** Okay 2 hours? The hell is be asleep in 2 hours. Where were we going anyway?_

 _ **"Yea I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me where Cindy."** I heard an audible sigh. She was definitely up to something_

 _ **"Jazmine it's a surprise! Come on damn!"** I pulled the phone away from my ear. I could see I was going to be deaf at the age of 18. Damn I'll agree to anything to keep her from screaming in my ear._

 _ **"Damn it! Okay Cindy. 2 hours. I got it. I'll be laying down before then."** I didn't give her any details but I knew my parents would never agree to letting me go out because of the rain and because we had guests. I'll break it to her gently before she's on her way._

 _ **"Alright I'll bust you out. Bye bitch!"** I looked at me cell phone as the tone dial rang. "Bust me out?" Whatever I thought. I was too late either Brayden was asleep or he was pretending to be. I watched the rise and fall of his chest as he laid on the bed. I shook my head and went to my room._

 ** _Present time_**

Huey. Huey? What the hell was he doing here? I don't want to see his face. He was wet. His hair was dripping as were his clothes. He looked beat but I didn't care. It was my turn. Did he not get the hint earlier? I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by him. "Jazmine you deserve better than me, all this time. I've been trying to prove I was right but I just didn't know how to go about it. Today when Camila kissed me and when I kissed her back. I liked it." He stopped talking and I was so done with him. "GET OUT!" I pushed him towards the window. "GET OUT." I wasn't as loud but used the same force. He grabbed my arms and pulled me closer. What the fuck was he doing? "Jazmine I fucking love you! I can't just keep it to myself anymore. I thought if I suppressed my feelings they would go away. Having you in my life is better than not. I'm so so sorry. Sorry can't even explain how hurt I am."

"Hurt? You're hurt? Huey you've got a lot of nerve. Before I would have came running back to you. You love me? No you don't because if you did you wouldn't do shit to hurt me constantly. Sometimes people deserve second chances and you've had more than enough. You're dead to me Freeman. Unrequited love sucks. So this time I'm moving on with my heart intact. Not letting you get to me anymore. You don't fucking love me. Leave!" He stood in silence and didn't leave. Putting up a fight I see. I went to push him until he grabbed me again while slamming me on my bed.

Getting on top of me straddling my hips. I swarmed and tossed trying to break free of his hold not making noise because I didn't want to alarm my parents or anyone in the house for that matter. Well I was just yelling I thought. He leaned down and crashed his lips on mine. Is this dream or a nightmare? No this was reality something I'd dream of before I was done with him. I know I shouldn't have played any part in this I was done. In my mind although the idea of kissing him felt right the feeling felt wrong because I knew he was lying. He didn't love me. His tongue spilled in my mouth as we both hungrily attached each others faces. What were you doing Jazmine? This isn't you. I stopped kissing him back and after a while he noticed. "Jazmine?" I was going to stick to my word. "Get out. Like I said you and I are never going to be together you do not love me. You never have ." He got up and rubbed his face with his hands. Something he did when he doesn't know what else to do. "Jazmine look I…" He couldn't finish because someone entered my room. "Hello? Jazmine you awake?"

 **Huey's P.O.V**

All night I debated whether I should go through with my plan to go see Jazmine. I couldn't let things end like this. It was time. I was dreading the very moment I had to do this. I know I wasn't right for Jazmine I knew that but I love her so much. She's the ray to my shine. Without her my life would be miserable. I needed her like the air that I breathed. I know what she said. She didn't wanna see me but a part of me didn't believe that at all. Jazmine loved me she still loves me. I had to fight for her. I had to. She was everything I needed and most importantly wanted. The generator was still running fine surprisingly. I wasn't even going to bother protecting myself from the rain I thought as I descended from the stairs. Riley was watching television. I guess him and Cindy weren't planning anything fine by me I thought. The Less trouble he got in the better. I opened the door. "Where yo bitch ass going?" He asked sitting up from the couch. He could never mind his own damn business. I wasn't going to answer so I left without a word. I couldn't just knock on the Dubois's door asking for Jazmine her father would have a heart attack and ask for an explanation which I kind of didn't have at the moment.

I had to go through the back and climb up to her window. The rain wasn't coming down as hard and I was thankful for that. It wouldn't be hard to climb up the tree and go to her window. Wait. What was I doing? She's not going to forgive me. That I know but I had to try. I had to tell her at least she'd know and I can never say _"What if."_ I tapped on her window repeatedly because she needed to hear what I had to say. Did I really even have a right to be heard? After a few moments I saw a shadow from inside it had to be her. I tapped with more urgency. What was taking so long I thought. I heard a click and my heart beat out of my chest when the window slowly moved up. I hurriedly stepped inside. I'm not sure why I expected a happy welcome.

I'm quite surprised she didn't smack me. I was shoved and pushed and told to get out but no. She needed to hear me out. I love her she needed to know that. "Jazmine I fucking love you! I can't just keep it to myself anymore. I thought if I suppressed my feelings they would go away. Having you in my life is better than not. I'm so so sorry. Sorry can't even explain how hurt I am." After I said the word hurt I knew I should have chosen a different word. Everything she was saying was right. I stood there dripping wet thinking. What else was there to do I can't just walk away. I felt desperate for her to understand. I felt vulnerable I grabbed her and slammed her on the bed. Every part of my wanted to scream and cry. I couldn't lose her I couldn't. I love her. I didn't expect her to forgive so easily but was I really dead to her? I did the one thing I was dying to do since we were 14. I crashed my lips on to hers like it was the last thing I'd ever do. I thought I was floating. This wasn't a dream. My mind was raging with thoughts. **_I love you._** I thought over and over in my mind. Our tongues danced and fought for dominance. Those few moments kissing her felt like forever until after a while I could tell the intensity was gone. Her heat of the moment had flared into thin air. It was one sided.

"Jazmine?" Please please understand. I thought over and over in my head. I love you. Understand that. I waited for her to respond. "Get out. Like I said you and I are never going to be together you do not love me. You never have." I got off of her trying to keep the tears from spilling. I rubbed my face something I did when I had no other ideas. I was at a crossroads. This wasn't over. It wasn't. I'll keep fighting until I can't anymore. "Jazmine look I…" I didn't finished because someone entered the room. "Hello? Jazmine you awake?" It sounded like a male but maybe that was my mind playing tricks on me. It had to be a mind trick. The voice wasn't a voice I'd heard before. Who was this I thought? "Brayden?" She said with some uncertainty was she expecting someone else? The guy named Brayden stepped in only to reveal he was shirtless and wearing boxers. My posture straightened and I was fully alert. Okay hold the fuck up! Who is this nigga? "Did I interrupt something?" I snarled as if he knew. Yes I thought. "No you didn't." Jazmine said with ease. "Huey was just leaving."

"Huey? Like Huey P. Newton?" I would have been impressed if I wasn't drowning in my own sorrow. The fuck? "Who is this?" I asked out loud hoping Jazmine would answer. Instead the life size Ken doll did while extending his hand. "Oh I'm sorry how rude of me. I'm Brayden. I just came to apologize to Jazmine for earlier. I shouldn't have came onto her like that. It's been eating me up for the past few hours." I looked him up and down making sure he knew I definitely was not going to shake his hand. He was practically naked and I didn't like him. Came onto her. I felt my body shake with anger what the fuck? Is this happening. I wanted to grab him and bash his head into the wall. Who did he think he was? Why was he even in their house to begin with?

Although it was dark I looked over at Jazmine who still sitting on the bed. She hadn't explained any further about this Brayden guy. "Jazmine can we talk?" He asked ignoring the fact I was still there. I was sensing a lot of hostility. Not that I cared because lots of it radiated off of my body. I hope he could sense I didn't like his ass especially in Jazmine's room. I didn't trust him it was this vibe he was giving off that gave me an uneasy feeling oh and the fact I'm quite sure he might harbor some feelings for Jazmine which was a big no in my book. He's lucky he's still walking. "Would you put some fucking clothes on." I couldn't hold it in any longer besides it was more of a statement than a question. He needed to leave. Fast. I was starting to wish I hadn't came in the first place. This shit wasn't going right. Like always my plans get turned into dusk. I had just embarrassed myself by throwing every inch of me to Jazmine only to be let down. Was this karma? I didn't believe in that kind of stuff but now it wasn't sounding so out of place. This was a bad idea I thought. "Huey you really have no right coming into my room telling anyone what to do." I had no right? She's the one who opened the fucking window. "Is this your boyfriend?" So he speaks I thought. I looked hopefully at Jazmine to see if she would give off any indication she didn't want me to be.

"He's just a friend." She said with no tone or apprehension. So now I'm just a friend to her. I thought she hated the very fiber of my being? Now we were friends? Ain't that some shit. Hey I guess I should be relieved she hasn't fully kicked me to the curb. Or maybe she has and she's just saying that in front of this guy. Who by the way is still naked. I rolled my eyes this game was getting tiring and repetitive. Deep down I hoped Jazmine forgave me, but I'm a realist the odds weren't playing in my favor.

 **Cindy's P.O.V**

Okay so I felt bad about the whole Camila and Jazmine thing. I was kinda upset cuz I thought Promise was cool. Well she is cool. I give her that but hey don't come after my girl and except me not to be there by her side. I couldn't be mad at her. We was both doing the same thing. That shouldn't have tore us apart and it wasn't because Jazmine and I were going to be the bigger people and make amends tonight. Well technically Jazmine didn't know that part yet. I haven't really told her. I want it to be a surprise anyway. I may have or may have not invited Camila and Promise only because they needed to squash this unnecessary beef. It was over the boys and I knew it. Why else would Jazmine react the way she did? She didn't play when it came to Huey but he truly fucked up this time. I wouldn't be surprised if she finally moved on to be quite frank. I knew Jazmine's parents was gon trip if she left in this weather since they all over bearing and protective and what not. So I was gon sneak her ass out. She was trying to be slick and act like she wasn't gonna tell me that minor detail which was crucial. Shaking my damn head I thought. I pulled up and parked not too far from Jazzy's house. The rain was somewhat settling down and that was fine with me. I had to find a way in Jazmine's room without makin her mom and pops aware. The window! Hell yeah. I'm smart as fuck. Wait how was I suppose to climb the tree? Might I add I failed the gym test. I can play ball that's way different for climbing that big ass rope. But I had to do it. I managed to place my foot on the tree branch slowly taking a step little by little. For Jazmine. That was my alma matter for this very moment. It was almost humorous considering the distance from the tree and window weren't that far apart. I was maybe being dramatic. I hoisted myself up on the ledge letting myself in.

Damn they lights was off. She better not had been asleep. I stepped in and closed the window behind me. All eyes were on me not only did I realize Jazz was awake but she had two other people there as well. The fuck she doing? "Yo jazzy what's the deal?" I was really curious as to what she had to say for this weird get together. Shit this wasn't the Brady bunch. "What the hell is she doing here?" I heard a familiar voice say. My eyes registered to the dark and I knew who it was. Not even the dark could hide his big add Afro. "What the fuck is McHater doing here? Who dis?" I pointed my iPhone's flashlight at another guy who was really good looking. "Jazmine's boy toy." Boy toy? Huey was just jealous my girl work fast. I looked at the time. Shit we needed to leave and I bet she wasn't even dressed. Oh well no time for all that. "I'm Brayden actually." He pierced his eyes at Huey who seemed to be giving him the same treatment. What was the beef about? Brayden broke the stare off and spoke. "Jazmine I'll be in the next room. We can talk in the morning." He liked at Jazmine with sincerity and the turned stone hard when faced with Huey. "You need me to get rid of him?" He asked in all seriousness. Now I don't know who this nigga was but although he looked bulky in the arms and although I didn't fuck with Huey like dat. I don't think he knew what he was getting himself into. I could tell Huey wasn't too pleased with his choice of words. It was like watching New moon. Jacob and Edward fighting over Bella. We all knew the story. Edward wasn't good for Bella but she loved him and Jacob was always the better choice but although the she loved him it wasn't enough. And I knew from the looks of it. If Jazmine had to settle for less she'd pick Jacob AKA Brayden.

This is the time you should truly fear Huey the most. When he's calm. He did nothing but look at Brayden with so much furry and hatred in his eyes. I was scared that if I looked too close it would pierce my soul. What he did next shocked me. He grabbed Jazmine by the back of her head and kissed the fuck outta her. Was this the twilight zone? Jazmine didn't pull back or flinch a muscle. What was going on for real? They finished they're little make up/ break up kiss or whatever the fuck it was. "This isn't over Jazmine." And with that he was gone. I was standing there like a deer caught in a headlight. Damn was they cool again? So I ain't really mean to break up the family reunion but Brayden had to leave. "Sorry dude you gotta go." I pushed him out. "But I need to." SLAM! Okay maybe that was rude but he had to leave cuz something wasn't right. "Explain. You and Huey cool now? Just earlier you was ready to kill him." She sighed and shook her head no. "You ready?" I see she was trying to avoid the question but I was ready if she thought this situation was bad. Let's just hope when we meet up with Camila and Promise it's less confrontational.

 **Promise's P.O.V**

I got a text from Cindy. To say I was somewhat surprised would be an understatement. Part of me was dying to have a friend and I knew she wasn't mad because we were both protecting our family. Now all I had to do was try and get Cam to agree to come with me. I knew where we were going but Cindy made sure I kept it secret. She also made me promise I wouldn't tell Camila why we were going out so late at night. I guess I'd have to make up a lie and it better be pretty damn convincing. What could go wrong? The power was still out so I lit another candle. I knocked softly on Cam's door not trying to wake dad up. This would be perfect we'd be back before he even noticed we were gone I thought to myself. "Camila I'm bored." Yeah I wasn't good at this shit. She gave me a weird look as if to say okay you're old enough to have fun… By yourself. "Okay what do you want me to do about that?" She said while rolling her eyes. See! There it was that damn attitude of hers. She's lucky I don't punch her like Mariah did. "Let's go out."

"Go out? Look at the time dad would never let us leave." She went to put her headphones back in. I stopped her. I had to use the more aggressive approach with her. "Camila Rey O'Brien! Get yo ass up! You're coming with me. End of fucking discussion. Damn I'm tired of yo little nasty ass attitude. You owe me from today anyway. So put some fucking shoes on grab a jacket and let's get moving!" Fuck she thought this was? Yeah I'm the fucking boss. She looked at me and narrowed her eyes and for a second I thought she was on to me. "Fine. Since you did have my back earlier." I sighed as relief washed over my body. After a while we both snuck out knowing that if we made too much noise our dad would wake up. Let's just say we'd both be grounded and the plan would be ruined. I prayed this worked. I couldn't afford anymore enemies.

 **Hey guys! Gasp! "You updated on a Monday?" Lol yes I was working on it since Saturday. Don't even worry it's going to get pretty hectic soon.  
SammiSweetheart- No lol they will not be having a rematch, just like you predicted besides I don't think next time Camila will let Jazmine get that far. Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot.  
** **Everyone I hoped you enjoyed and I'm glad to say the 13th instalment of "LOVE INTO THE LIGHT!" Lol like always I'm being extra. READ and please Review. I love to hear what EVERYONE Thinks!**


	14. Cease Fire

Chapter **14: Cease Fire.**

 ** _I_** _ **t's a beautiful day to FUCK SHIT UP!- Colonel H. Stinkmeaner**_

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

What has gotten into Huey? First Caesar and now him. The whole kiss with Caesar was definitely my fault that's for sure, but the kiss between Huey and I? That was a mere moment of weakness. I feared if I had said something before he left I would have been the me that forgave him. The me who accepted every sorry every apology.

 _"Sorry.", "I'm so Sorry."_ I was tired of the same shit with him. I could only think about how mad he made me. How pissed I was when I saw him kissing Camila. Not only that, but that nigga admitted he liked the kiss! He loves me? That's not true. Its funny how he claimed he loved me when he realized he was losing me. I'm not saying I completely forget that I love him because truth be told I would always harbor some form of love for Huey. Always. The sad truth was that sometimes you have to le go of the people who hurt you the most in life. I could hear my heart beating out of my chest. Was I nervous? No. It was the pain consuming my soul. I wonder if Huey ever felt like this? I shook the thought off as my mind wandered to the events that occurred earlier. Brayden was something out of a magazine. Something inside attracted me to him and then something made me want to run from him. He's hiding something. I just don't know what. Cindy actually came through my window. I sighed as we drove in silence where the hell was I going anyway? Cindy always had something up her sleeve and at this time of night. I shook my head. I hadn't really spoken to her even after she asked what was going on. I barley said anything. I mean what was there to say? Brayden and Huey looked like they wanted to kill each other. There I was stuck in the middle. What would have happened if Huey wasn't there? Brayden would have said Sorry. Like _damn is that all I'm good for? An apology? A Half as meaning of nothing? Words can't and won't pick up the broken and shattered pieces spewing for my heart._

I looked over at Cindy who was giving the road her full and undivided attention. I can't keep anything from her. She's always there when no one else is. "Cindy?" She side glanced me and continued driving. "You finally ready to tell my ass what's up or no?" I smirked she always knew that I can never keep stuff to myself. "Start from the very beginning." She said never taking her eyes off the road. Where to begin I thought. I'll start where Brayden and his family came leading to the power going out. "Okay for one Brayden and his family came over. My dad and his are apparently childhood friends. So get this he's all being flirty and what oh then the power goes out oh and my mom was like "Jazmine show Brayden the guess room." And then he was all like "That's a great idea Mrs. Dubois." So we're walking to the guest bedroom and the he corners me. And.."

"Jazz! Calm the fuck down. You talking way too damn fast for me to comprehend." Maybe I was talking a little too fast but can you blame me? It all happened so fast. Besides how did I feel about all this? I was conflicted. At a cross roads as to what to do next. Why give someone all of yourself, when in return you get half ass promises and a broken heart? Why be good to someone and never get that feeling returned? But why give up on something you love. Something that made you happy and smile? But also something that caused a lot of stress and pain? It was a battle that I couldn't win not this time. "Cin basically, everything turned to extra shit... if that's even an explanation." I shook my head inwardly only because it was all too much and by far I'm surprised at myself. How well I'm taking all of this. All of it. The car came to a stop. We were in an empty pitch black parking lot. The sound of the roaring engine turned off completely. She turned to look at me. I almost gaped as her eyes had this softness to them. A look I've never seen come from my "No Nonsense" bestfriend. It was almost scary. "Jazmine, I tell you this because you're my bestfriend. If I had any siblings I would want them to be like you." She drew in a shaky breath, as this was something that didn't happen often. I listened to her intently wanting to hear and listen to everything she had to say. "Sometimes things don't go the way we planned. Even if we really truly deep down wanted it to. Some people are meant to be in your life." She looked at me and continued. "The people who are meant to be in it will fight to be apart of it. While those who aren't they come and leave for a reason. Any person can see that you're an amazing human being. Don't let this break you Jazz you're stronger than you led on to be. You deserve to be happy. If Huey or anyone wants you. They'll make the effort, but especially Huey." She shook her head "He fucked up. Badly."

I wasn't sure what to say. Once again I was left speechless. Everyone keeps leaving me with lots of things on my mind. What does she even mean by that? Yes everyone or anyone at that can see he Fucked up. Maybe she had some sort of hidden agenda or meaning I just couldn't pin point at the moment. Everything was just blank, my thoughts mostly. My feelings? How was I to even feel? I didn't even know at the moment. "Cindy, honestly I want to say thank you. You're one of the only people who get me." After a moment I continued to speak. "I'm not sure what you mean by what you've said, but thanks." I reached over and grabbed her in an embrace. She accepted and after awhile I wondered why we were in an empty parking lot. I made a face. Cindy said nothing as she got out of the car. What the fuck? I'm not going anywhere until she explains. "Cindy?" I asked as I stepped out cautiously. It's not like I was afraid of Cindy I was more afraid of the fact that she never told me where and what we were doing. Knowing Cindy, it would definitely be something crazy. I thought after a while. Maybe even dangerous. I laughed I was possibly being a little over dramatic, but then again maybe not. With Cindy you never know.

 **Daniel's P.O.V**

Okay, I'm most definitely too old to be acting like a kid. By that I mean busting my sister Tasha for being at a strip club then I'm childish. She took the car and also I hadn't forgotten the fact she got me in trouble for having a girl over. It wasn't even like that but of course with the mother we have she grounded me. So this was basically a silver lining. Win Win. I'm already treading on thin water so why not? I followed her and an unknown guy to this club in a taxi. I'm eighteen so me being grounded was quite ridiculous, but I didn't dare question my mom about it. I still live under her roof so I'll abide by her rules. I paid the Taxi driver and made my way inside the illuminated building. I took note of everyone staring at me. Not that it bothered me I felt the smug look appearing on my face as I moved deeper inside. Oh yeah I was going to embarrass the fuck out Tasha. She may be older by a month, but that isn't going to stop me. I stopped to get a feel of my surroundings. Yep this was a strip club. Not that the outside didn't give it away, more so of the stripper poles and Strippers. I laughed at my inner monologue.

I stood at a whopping 6"2 not that tall compared to your average everyday male specimen. I put my hands through my hair not too sure were to start the place was bigger than the outside made it seem. Oh she'll appear I just know it. In the mean time why don't I go and entertain the bartender. I took my hands and placed them together rubbing them as if I were cold and strode my way over to the fine woman. She'd definitely give me some drinks. Lets just say I'm pretty much a ladies man. I can't help it. They love me and I let them. I smirked and sat at the stool only to be shocked to see Tasha getting a lap dance. I shook my head I truly do wonder sometimes if she plays for the other team. Maybe even both? Who knows. I grabbed my IPhone and made a quick video, snapped a few pictures just in case. Oh yeah that's her ass when mama see's this shit.

 **Camila's P.O.V**

I'm not too sure where the hell we were going. I didn't even bother to ask. I needed this ride anyway, my mind had been scattering and thinking. Overthinking, it's something I do often. Then once the ball starts rolling it doesn't stop unless I stop it myself. Which was rarely. Sometimes I swear Promise could read my mind. I'm thankful for her even if she is a pain in the damn ass almost all of the time. After a while the car was still running but for me it was a little too quiet. I looked over at my sister. Something wasn't right anyone who knows Promise knows the girls talks too fucking much. For her to actually be quiet for over 12 minutes was quite suspicious. She was hiding something or better yet she was up to no good. I narrowed my eyes or maybe both I thought. I should start questioning where we were going. I'll ease into it. "So Promise could you tell me why you demanded I get dressed and come with you?" I almost cursed at myself. So much for "easing into it". She didn't seem to be a bit phased by my sudden questioning. "Just thought we needed to spend some quality Twin time together." Did she really just say Twin time? I see her practically everyday so I found that hard to believe. Yeah This better not be some kind of set up. I'm on to her odd behavior. The car pulled into a empty parking lot. Pitch black at that. Panic started to rush over my body. I started thinking about all the wrong I've ever done to Promise. She was probably going to kill me and didn't want any witnesses. I shook my head. No this was my loving always here for me sister. Still the panic didn't quite leave. This was getting weird until I spotted another car off in the distance. I calmed down a little after that. By the time I could ask Promise what the deal was she was out of the car.

I got out, ready for the unexpected. What I saw next made me stop in my tracks.

 **Caesar's P.O.V**

The music was bumping and it was hot as fuck in here. I was sweating and I guess Tasha could sense my sudden change in mood let alone appearance. A nigga was glistening. She then looked around and grabbed a girl who by the way had some big ole "Can you give my friend here a dance?" She broke me out of my thoughts as big titties made her way over to me I started to panic. I didn't want a dance from her. She looked young not to mention a little scared, and to be honest I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I sighed I guess I forgot where I was. The girl obviously knew what she was doing, and where she worked. Who knows her story? Maybe she's doing this to pay for college or maybe she's a single mother? Who knows for heaven sake! She made her way over, it seemed like the lights had this red dimming making everything red and shadowy. It added to the sexiness that was in front of me. Unlike the rest of the women/girls in this place, although her breasts were big they were covered. Her hair was silky long, parted down the middle. So long the two side strands were being held behind her ears. She placed her hands on my chest leading me to the seat. She pushed me down, not aggressively but the push almost had a gentleness to it. I was surprised her face matched every asset she had as far as I was concerned. Her eyes. They captivated my soul, they were so big and beautiful. Gray was now my favorite color. I shook my head. Was I in love with a Stripper? I could've laughed at how ironic that sounded. All of my thinking ceased as the song changed to fit the vibe.

 _ **Don't, don't play with her, don't be dishonest (Aye)**_

 _ **Still not understandin' this logic (Aye)**_

 _ **I'm back and I'm better (And I'm better)**_

 _ **I want you bad as ever**_

 _ **Don't let me just let up**_

 _ **I wanna give you better**_

 _ **Baby, it's whatever**_

 _ **Somebody gotta step up**_

 _ **Girl, I'm that somebody, so I'm next up**_

 _ **Be damned if I let him catch up**_

She straddled my waist, but her crotch never made contact with me. She closed her eyes and seemed to be lost in thought or maybe in the music. I don't really know. At this point ever thing around me vanished it was just me and this fine ass stripper. I forgot all of my worries as she moved her hips to the beat. She grabbed my shoulders and grinding on my semi hard on. Yeah she was makin it hard. I hissed as my eyes closed. This is nice. This definitely made up for last times "strip club". Thank you Tasha for not screwing up this time. She sped up and then went slowly while rolling her hips. I opened my eyes to only find out she was looking at me as well. Never breaking eye contact. Damn those big gray eyes. I couldn't look away and she never stopped grinding on me. She went down and I placed my hands on her back to keep her from falling. She whipped forward giving my now rock hard cock attention. Was she doing it on purpose? She knew what she was doing to me. Control yourself Ceez. Any bad thoughts I had about tonight were gone into thin air.

 ** _It's easy to see that you're fed up_**

 ** _I am on a whole 'nother level_**

 ** _Girl, he only fucked you over cause you let him_**

 ** _Fuck him, girl, I guess he didn't know any better_**

 ** _Girl, that man didn't show any effort_**

 ** _Do all I can just to show you you're special_**

 ** _Certain it's your love that holds me together_**

 ** _Lately you say he been killin' the vibe_**

 ** _Gotta be sick of this guy_**

 ** _Pull up, skurt, get in the ride_**

 **Tasha's P.O.V**

I looked over from my little private rendezvous to see Caesar Happily and gleefully enjoying his dance. I smiled to myself glad to see him enjoying himself. I turned my attention back to the woman in front of me dancing, who by the way was doing a good damn job. I went in my pocket and stated throwing ones at her. She didn't seem the least bit phased by my throwing of money. This was her job I thought. I remember when I first met Ceez. He was all frazzled and discombobulated because he had knocked some coffee on a girl. Apparently they were on a date, but I thought otherwise. Seemed to me like they were siblings. After I got to know Caesar more I came to find out that his mom and mine were good friends. I know quite weird, you would think you're mother would mention one of her good friends had a fine son. I backed off once I knew he wasn't interested, but here and there I'd tease and play with him. This summer was has been a bust, between me working trying to save up for college.

Senior year was gonna be a breeze. I just couldn't help but stop think about my kid brother Daniel, even though he was bigger than me he was still younger. By a month. I rolled my eyes thinking about him. He always seemed to be doing something stupid, and of course I'd be stuck helping him or the more logical thing to do... tell mom. After I told her about him having some girl over he got grounded. Okay I know I shouldn't be in this club or any other club, but I'm eighteen. So is Daniel my conscious screamed. I shook my head and decided to enjoy the dance. Besides Daniel was at home being bored out of his mind.

"Well well well, if it isn't little miss SNITCH." My blood ran cold, I knew that fucking voice from anywhere. From the looks everyone in the place were sending my way, I knew it was my brother Daniel. I stood up forgetting about the stripper. I turned around and narrowed my eyes. "What the hell are you doing here? You're grounded remember?" The gleam in his eye as he spoke caught my attention. "Yeah about that, I just thought maybe I should accompany my sister to this fine establishment." As he said that he pulled out his gold IPhone looking smug. "You know I'm sure mom will love to see her overachieving daughter getting a dance from a stripper, or maybe I should send her these pictures.. hmm maybe I'll do both?" He rubbed his chin as if he were truly pondering the thought. He wouldn't fucking dare I thought to myself. I didn't even bother saying anything as I lunged forward only to have him move causing me to fall on the floor. That bastard! The music stopped and everyone seemed to be looking at us. So much for a fun low key night I thought.

 **Promise's P.O.V**

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Both Jazmine and Camila screamed in union. I rolled my eyes. Camila was getting on my nerve asking all those questions. I figured she was on to me, but I kept my cool. "We brought you two here because yall need to squash this unnecessary beef." I said in an uncaring tone. "She right Camila. You a bold bitch cuz you kno Jazzy was feelin Huey. You only kissed him to make Ceez jealous." Cindy added. I looked over at Jazmine who was mean mugging the fuck outta Cam. I almost got scared for her, if looks could kill we'd all be dead. Finally Camila spoke. "First off no. I kissed Huey because I wanted to. I mean he's fine as fuck and he wasn't complaining much." She smirked while looking at Jazmine. I thought Jazmine might've beat that ass a second time, but instead she hit the one nerve she must've known would trigger Camila. "You know what, Camila you are absolutely right he wasn't complaining much." She smiled genuinely and continued speaking. "But you know what neither was Caesar when he took me on a date." She ended her sentences with an evil gleam. I turned to Camila who looked like she was about to blow her top. I wanted to laugh but Cindy beat me to it. "Damnnnn Yo she just kilt yo ass man!" I hid my smirk with my hand and decided to take the high road. "See Camila that's why you shouldn't try and be spiteful cuz she slick did just kill you." I couldn't contain it anymore I busted out with laughter. Camila's gonna learn the hard way that being a bitch won't get you that far in life.

 **Jazmine's P.O.V**

 _"What the hell is she doing here?!" I yelled. How could Cindy bring me to this she- wolf bitch?_ I looked over at her with great distain and pure hate. I know my look was intimidating. I've been friends with Huey Freeman for years now. I learned from the best. I shook him out of my thoughts. _"We brought you two here because yall need to squash this unnecessary beef."_ Promise said in a boring tone as if she didn't really care. Beef? I don't have any kind of beef with her. She's the one who started it and I ended it by giving her a big ass titty on her eye. I smirked thinking about it. I surprised myself with that honestly. She and everyone else pictured me to be this weak ass excuse for a girl, but I can hold my own when truly needed. I had nothing to say to this girl so I kept my mouth closed until...

 _"First off no. I kissed Huey because I wanted to. I mean he's fine as fuck and he wasn't complaining much."_ It took the holy ghost, and my guardian angel to hold me back. Not only did I have every piece of mind to ring her got damn neck. I wanted to beat her ass, but something inside sparked and I knew where I could hurt her most without being physical. _"You know what, Camila you are absolutely right he wasn't complaining much. But you know what neither was Caesar when he took me on a date."_ I gave her a "Gotcha bitch!" look. I knew I had hit a nerve her face said it all. Besides the whole date thing wasn't a complete lie, the second one made up for the disastrous one. I dared her to do something about it though. Cindy followed by promise broke out in a fit of laughter and I couldn't help but feel a little smug. Everything was going good until the one person I thought was head strong turned out to be a cry baby. Her tears came faster than I could comprehend. I guess that's how everyone felt when I cried all the damn time I thought.  
As she cried all laughing ceased and there was a quietness to the atmosphere. I looked at her and could tell these were no fake tears coming from thin air. She was really hurt. The nicer side came out of me and I couldn't continue to be ruthless, well at least not to her I thought.

 **Camila's P.O.V**

I could feel the steam seeping through my veins as she finished her statement. She went out on a date with Michael? My Michael? It couldn't be true. Could it? I mean he wasn't interested in naïve, bubbly, and not to mention half breeds. Although she is gorgeous and even nice. Michael loved me still right? I thought back on how I'd been treating him. Maybe he was using her to get back at me. But then again he had just found out I was in town so how could he have even known I was down here? My breathing became shallow and my throat felt as if it were closing up. The tears came in a whisper and then a shout. I covered my eyes and fell to my knees. Everything around me was irrelevant and I didn't care what anyone thought of me. This moment of weakness wouldn't define me. I let everything out. I felt terrible for how I treated Jazmine. Maybe I was jealous of her.

I felt two gentle hands on my shoulder. How dare Promise try and come to console me when she was just laughing? "I'm sorry. I should've never took it that far." Indeed this wasn't Promise it was Mariah. I looked up to see her once intimidating glare replaced with a more softer one. I didn't know what to say really. Even after every thing I've done to her she still manages to be nice. I cried harder than I was before. She rubbed my back "It's alright, I don't really think Caesar likes me as much as he did you." Did? I took in a shaky breath. That didn't make me feel any better, but what did I expect anyway? I'd been treating him like trash every since I got here. Not to mention the fact I ignored his last text message. I got up and growled in anger.

"What the hell wrong wit chu?" Cindy said with all seriousness. I wiped my eyes and dusted myself off. All of this was too much to deal with. I decided that Promise was right. I couldn't keep being mean and spiteful without a consequence. I couldn't expect to keep being a bitch to Jazmine and she not do anything about it. I mean she did beat my ass earlier even though If anyone were to ask I'd say she snuck me. I looked over at promise who was leaning on our car. I shook my head she had not a care in the world I thought. I needed to own up to my wrong doings starting now. I sighed and began talking. "Mariah. I mean Jazmine, I should be the one apologizing." I heard a scoff coming from the opposite end. No doubt that was Promise. I could not deal with her any longer. "What the fuck is your problem?!" I stepped away from my spot to get closer to Prom. She leaned off the car to approach me. As if she was going to do something. "You're my fucking problem!" She yelled as she shoved me. I stumbled back quite shocked. This wasn't like her. Lately she's been more aggressive. "You play victim all the damn time! Just admit YOU were fucking WRONG! For once in your pathetic life! I'm tired of covering for you. Even now you're trying to beat around the bush. Just say fucking sorry and mean it!" My eyes were as big as saucers.

"Not to interrupt yall love session but um Promise is right ma. Besides yall little sisterly beef and Jazzy's, we actually got plans so could you make it snappy." Cindy said while looking at her wrist as if there were actually a watch visible. I can't even believe her! I do not play victim! Do I? Whatever let me just say what I have to say so we can leave. I have a feeling the ride back home is going to be lethal.

 **Huey's P.O.V**

Something was off about that guy Brayden. I could feel it in my gut. This wasn't like the time I thought the government had sent a secret agent to keep tabs on me. It also wasn't because I was fully aware of the feelings or whatever the fuck he had for MY Jazmine. This was more of an intuitive vibe. I feel like I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't place the memory. Wherever I knew him from I would get to the bottom of it, but right now I just needed a nice hot shower.

I stepped in letting the hot beads of water fall on me. The water eased my aching muscles, not to mention my nerves. At that point my hair was soaking wet, but I didn't care. I grabbed my hair and pushed it back. I bit the inside of my cheek and slammed my eyes shut. I will not lose Jazmine. Her lips were so soft, her smell was intoxicating. Her skin was so smooth and vibrant. I couldn't lose that. Those emerald green eyes that shined brighter than any star or any diamond. I will fight no matter how much she denies me. I will not stop unless I know for sure she's done because the way she kissed me back and the way her hands played with my hair.

The way her small frame squirmed underneath my body. That gave me should I dare say it. Hope? I shook my head and squeezed my eyes harder. With Jazmine even the most outrageous theories within myself made sense, and were even believable. She gave me something I didn't have before and I realize now that it's going to take a lot more to win her over. Not to mention getting her to forgive me. I was so stupid! Fuck! I forgot all about Caesar and his pursuits on Jazmine. He hasn't stopped trying not even with his first love back in town. Camila. I haven't even gotten the chance to think about her much. I believe that's a good thing. Jazmine should be the only woman on my mind therefore I'll have to eventually talk to Camila about the whole kiss. I don't want her to get the wrong idea, if I'm gonna be committed to winning Jazmine and making her mine I have to let her know that.

 _ **"BOY GET YO ASS OUT THAT DAMN SHOWER! YOU DON'T PAY NO FUCKIN BILLS IN THIS HOUSE! SHIT, WASTIN ALL THE DAMN WATER!"**_ I turned off the water, and stepped out ignoring my granddad's outburst. I wrapped the towel around my waist. I existed the bathroom to grab my night clothes from the room I still shared with my kid brother. Hopefully he wasn't in there I thought to myself. I got dressed quickly and decided to call it a night. Who knows where Riley is anyway. He'll show up whenever he feels like it. I have more pressing matters to deal with. I got in bed, closed my eyes, and dreamt of a time when things were much more simpler. When her smile was as bright as the sun. My Jazmine.

 **Caesar's P.O.V**

Man I couldn't be in love, but the way she was dancing on me had me feelin some type of way. I was in heaven until. Everything came to a complete stop. You would have thought the cops had shut the place down. I looked around trying to find Tasha, only to see her on the floor. What the fuck was my first thought. I carefully pulled the stripper off of me and walked over to Tasha. "Why are you on the floor? Who's that?" I said pointing to male standing inches from her. I figured he had something to do with this considering how he was laughing and extremely close. I helped her up as she brushed herself off. Why was it so quiet all of a sudden? I turned to see everyone staring no music playing just pure pen dropping silence. I rolled my eyes. "Nothing to see here people, move along!" I tried my best to give them that evil Huey glare. I guess it worked as the place started to get into the swing of things. I laughed thinking how Huey would never be caught in a place like this.

"This is my brother." Tasha says as they have a stare down. Now before I say anything else just know that I have never met this guy or even knew she had a brother to begin with. I mean it's not like she talked about him, and any on looker wouldn't think this guy was anywhere related to Tasha considering the fact that this guy was white. As far as I was concerned she was lying her ass off while being serious. She couldn't have been. Right? I looked at the guy to find any similarities and they were far fetched. I don't judge males, but he was fairly good looking kinda looked like a guy off of a magazine or something. The unknown male stopped their show down and turned to me. As if he had read my mind he says "I'm adopted." I shook my head trying to come to terms. "I'm Daniel." He places his hand out for me to shake it. We shook hands " Michael Caesar. But everybody just calls me Caesar."

I turned to Tasha who still was giving Daniel the I hate you look. I had nothing to do with their brother, sister rivalry or whatever the fuck it was. "Well since I'm here why don't you and I go get some drinks from the bar? I have a feeling Latasha won't be Snitchin anymore." He grabbed my shoulder and led me to the bar. So far so good. Let's just hope the night doesn't bring anymore surprises.

 **Riley's P.O.V**

"Bring yo ass on now!" I said as I grabbed Cindy from the table. "What the fuck C put yo damn shirt on!" I picked her shirt up from the floor, and threw it at her not caring that she was drunk. "Fuck you Reezy, you don't neva wanna have no fun!" This girl was gon make me pop a vessel in my brain. I grabbed her by her arm, but not too hard. I moved through the crowd to get through. All these damn nasty ass men watchin her like she was some sort of Hoe. "I'm takin yo ass home right now C. Where yo keys?" I asked her while giving any nigga that looked our way the Huey glare. We brothers I got that shit down pack. "Riley you cannot drive."

"Riley you can drive?" Jazmine and Huey said at the same time. I scoffed and moved past them. They was getting on my damn nerve this whole thing was. I just need to get this girl home so I can go lay the hell down. I got work tomorrow morning. Damn I'm beginning to sound like Huey. "Yo I don't give a fuck. Huey you can take Jazmine home, I'm driving Cindy home and I'll take a cab back to the house. Do whatever the fuck it is yall gotta do. We out." And with that we left. "Reezy I don't wanna goo! You ain't takin me no damn where!" Cindy said as she stopped walking pshh I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. Like hell we was stayin here. "Stop fuckin playin Cindy I coulda left yo ass in dere!" I unlocked her car door and put her in the seat bucklin her seat belt. "Now shut the fuck up, don't even say a word bruh." I began to drive. Man I need some sleep.

 _45 minutes earlier_

 _"Huey! Get up!" I yelled not caring if granddad or anyone else heard me. I can't believe this shit not only is it late, but now I gotta ask Huey bitch ass for help. I would just take the car myself but I don't wanna hear Granddad mouth. Instantly Huey's eyes shot open as he grabbed my neck. I struggled to breath until he let go. "Don't sneak up on me like that." He got out of bed ole ninja ass nigga. "Care to explain to me why the hell you woke me up?" I held my neck and steadied my breathing. "You a bitch ass nigga man! Care to explain to my ass why the FUCK you choke me!" His glare hardened as he seemed unbothered like fucking always I thought. He's such a bitch. He scoffed and started to walk back to the bed. "Wait! man I need yo gay ass help." More like I just need you to give me a ride so I can get my girl. "Why would I help you Riley?"_

 _"You know what fuck it I don't need you." I said as I started to storm out of the room. He suppose to be my brother and he gotta question why the fuck he should help me?! Just fucking pathetic, I don't need him. Shit I don't need nobody. I'm yung Reezy, aka Horse choker, HR paper stacks, Riley Escobar! Cause I be in the streets ya kno? "Riley wait!" I heard he call after me. I was fed up with his shit. "Look I'll help you, but what is it that you need help with?" He said as he motioned me back to the room. He started putting on clothes I turned my head man this nigga gay as fuck. "I need a ride. Cindy took Jazz to a damn strip club and.." Huey's head snapped around at the mention of Jazzy. "Did you just say Jazmine was at a strip club?" This nigga here. "No nigga I said Cindy! Cindy.. MY girl. Fuck Jazzy. She drunk as fuck, dancing on tabletops n shit." I balled my fists up at the thought. Not even the thought the video my boy Daniel sent me. He had texted me askin if I still fucked wit C. At first I was defensive wonderin why the fuck he wanted to kno. Then he went on to say he had thought he saw her on a table dancing. I laughed my ass off cuz I knew that was no where near the truth._

 _I told him he must've been fucked up. Cuz my girl would never be dancing on no table without me there. I spoke way too soon my phone beeped, and I watched the video in sheer horror. It was C-murph with no shirt on. Dancing wit one of them twins. I couldn't tell which one them bitches look the same anyway! Then Jazzy came into the shot and tried her best to get Cindy down. I turned that shit off, and that's why I'm here asking the one person I didn't wanna have to ask. Huey fuckin McHater. I showed him the video and I guess after he saw Jazz he was more than on board. He got his keys and we was on our way. This girl will be the death of me. I got work in the morning I thought as I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes. The things you do for love._

 **Huey's P.O.V**

I really was starting to think Jazmine was taking on a new leaf for the worst. More so being dumb and reckless of course I truly didn't want to help Riley, but he's my stupid ass brother. It's my responsibility to look after him no matter how damn annoying he is not to mention ignorant. But what really sparked a nerve was when I found out Jazmine was involved as well. Why would she even be at a strip club to begin with. Riley jumps out of the car the moment we get there. I shake my head because this is so like Cindy. This is one of the many reasons why we do not get along with one another. I don't care to actually. I got out and followed Riley I shook my head as he pulled out a fake I.D. I cannot believe I'm actually stepping foot into one of these establishments. The government set places like these up to take money, and ruin relationships between man and woman. I stepped inside and quite frankly my mood worsened.

The smell was very unpleasant not to mention all of the naked women walking around like it was so natural. I pushed some girl off my arm as she clung to me. Disgusting I thought. Let's find the girls so we can get the hell up outta here. My eyes scanned the building and they instantly fell on Jazmine. She wasn't hard to miss considering her hair was almost as big as mine. I started to approach her until _"Bring yo ass on now! What the fuck C put yo damn shirt on!"_ I stood and watched as Riley pulled Cindy down, and started heading back. Jazmine followed right behind him. _"I'm takin yo ass home right now C. Where yo keys?"_ My face deepened he wasn't driving her no damn where. He doesn't have a damn license! This fool is trying to die young I see. "Riley you cannot drive."

 _"Riley you can drive?"_ Jazmine and I said at the same time. We both looked at each other, but her head turned quickly as she realized I was there. _"Yo I don't give a fuck. Huey you can take Jazmine home, I'm driving Cindy home and I'll take a cab back to the house. Do whatever the fuck it is yall gotta do. We out."_ I didn't even have time to debate and explain to him how stupid the idea was before he left with Cindy in tow. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Whatever it's his problem if they get caught or pulled over. He never seems to think things over before he goes through with them. Which is always why his plans never work out, or they end up bad. He doesn't think. I shook my head and sighed. I turned to find that Jazmine was no longer standing in her original spot. I looked around and couldn't seem to find her. Just my luck. Not only is this cutting in on my sleep time, but now I gotta go around this club to find Jazmine who clearly doesn't want anything to with me at the moment. I moved from the entrance to the large crowd still huddled by the table Cindy was just dancing on. I pushed my way through. Not only was there another person on the table dancing, but this person was on of the twins. Camila or maybe Promise. Shit they look the same anyway!

"WHOO take it off baby!" One of the men in the crowd yelled while everyone else cheered agreeing with him. My brows furrowed as I shook my head as she started to reach for the bottom of her shirt I grabbed her. "Oh come on! Let the girl strip!" I didn't even feel the need to acknowledge him judging by his slurred words and his disability to stand up straight he was drunk. I'd definitely beat his ass without breaking a sweat. "Wow you're afro is so _**BIG**_ " She put a lot of emphasis on the last word. My nosed scrunched up as I smelt the alcohol on her breath. How'd she even get access to the bar? Her hands started playing in my hair and I scowled "Yeah don't do that." I said as I grabbed her smaller hands and put them to her side. I placed my hand on the small of her back to keep her from falling. "So which one are you Camila or the other one?" It's best to get right to the point so I can find Jazmine and get the hell up out of here. She looked at me and her eyes began to water "Prom's mad at me." Not exactly what I asked, but it'll have to for now.

I rolled my eyes. "So you thought it be best to get drunk, and dance on tabletops?" Here I thought she was more mature out of the two.

"Camila! There you are, I was looking for you. I tried to talk to you, but the moment I saw you... you ran off." What the hell I thought. Why is Caesar here? He didn't seem to notice me standing there until Camila almost tipped forward and I kept her steady. His eyes narrowed and came into to contact with mine. This shit was getting out of control. I could already tell what he was thinking. He didn't even have to say it. "Don't Start Caesar. I just came here with Riley. He came to get Cindy and I'm trying to find Dubois so here take drunk number two, and I'll be on my way." I handed over Camila and began my never ending search for Jazmine.

 **Okay? Do not kill me! I've been away for so long, ugh this chapter was just sitting and honestly there was more, but it just didn't fit so I had to get rid of it. I Haven't forgotten about this project. School, Prom, College. Add depression in the mix it becomes a lot. Whether people read or review I'm gonna still be updating can't promise a specific date, but it'll come. ANYWAYS enough of my boring life. When will Juey happen? Ugh if only it were that simple.**

 **Where is Jazmine?!**

 **Why is Promise mad at Camila?!**

 **Why does Tasha never talk about her adoptive brother?!**

 **Why is Huey so suspicious of Brayden?!**

 **Will Huey Stop using all of the hot water?!**

 **Will Granddad ever find a Sane woman?!**

 **Will Riley ever get the sleep he needs to function?!**

 **Find out next time on LITL. I wanted to say Dragon Ball Z so bad!**


End file.
